Home, Wind and Rain
by deushiikyungie
Summary: ...Minus tambah minus menghasilkan suatu kebaikkan. Apakah itu benar? Jika tidak, apakah salah jika baik bersatu dengan buruk membuahkan kebahagiaan? Tolong jawab aku.../ikutlah denganku. Aku adalah rumahmu sekarang/just hunkai fanfiction/chapter 8 update!/DLDR... RnR jeoseyeoo...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Home, Wind and Rain

Author : DeushiiKyungie

Rated : T (M)

Sehun Kai fanfiction

Cast belong them self

Genre : fantasy, drama, romance, lilt action

Warning : Yaoi, typo, occ and don't like don't read…. no plagiarism

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Minus tambah minus menghasilkan kebaikkan. Apakah itu benar?

Jika tidak, apakah salah jika baik bersatu dengan buruk membuahkan kebahagiaan?

Tolong jawab aku.

.

.

.

Nama ku Jongin. Aku hanya lah pemuda yang ingin bebas. Bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Bebas memilih dan menentukan. Aku tak ingin di atur dan mengatur. Dan aku tak ingin terikat oleh apapun. Seperti tanda minus. Tanpa garis yang memisahkan.

Aku ingin menghilang dan mucul kapanpun aku mau. Aku ingin pergi dan datang sesuka ku. Dan entah kenapa aku paling benci hujan.

Aku tak suka hujan. Tak ada yang salah dari air yang turun ke bumi, membasahi tanah-tanah kering dan memunculkan bau petrichor. Aku hanya tak ingin tubuhku basah dan membuat mereka mengetahui keberadaanku.

Aku memiliki seorang kakak sepupu yang sangat suka memasak. Dan setiap aku pulang, pasti masakan enak sudah tersaji di hadapanku.

Dia memiliki tubuh yang lebih mungil dari ku dan memiliki mata yang lebih bulat dari ku. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Hanya dia keluargaku satu-satunya.

Hanya dia tempat ku pulang. Tapi, seperti kataku sebelumnya. Aku bebas dan dia mengerti diriku yang tidak ingin terikat.

Hingga seminggu yang lalu, ia pergi. Pergi meninggalkan diriku sendiri. Dan membuatku tak memiliki tempat untuk berpulang.

Dia pergi dengan darah yang menyengat penciumanku, mengalir dari perutnya yang tertanam pisau tajam. 3 butir timah menembus jantungnya. Aku mual. Aku benci darah. Dan aku benci aku tak mengetahui siapa yang melakukan hal keji itu pada kakakku.

Tapi, angin selalu menghembusakan bau besi itu. Membuatku mual. Aku ingin menghilang.

Pergi. Aku pergi dari rumahku. Tanpa tujuan.

Bebas. Ya, aku benar-benar bebas sekarang.

Bebas tanpa arah.

.

.

.

Hingga aku bertemu dia. Laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat, wajah datar dan dingin, sepasang mata hitam tajam dan sangat gelap. Segelap langit malam yang aku sukai. Menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis, padaku. Suaranya sangat datar dan dingin. Namun entah kenapa aku suka.

Mata tajamnya seakan menghipnotisku. Tapi aku sadar. Aku sadar, dia bukan manusia biasa.

.

.

.

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku adalah rumah mu sekarang."

.

.

.

Haiiii!

Cerita baru nih, ada yang mau?

Baru pertama bikin fantasy, ragu mau publis. Atau hapus saja ini? Ini rated m... duh -_- cuma jaga2.

Ff yang lain belom kelar, malah bikin yang baru. Hadeeeeuu… -_-' maap, ide kalo gak di tuangin bakal menguap dan hilang. Heum.! Kan sayang yah…

Terinspirasi dari anime the end of seraph yang bener-bener jauh beda dari cerita ini. Entahlah kenapa bisa mikir sampe kesana dan malah dapat ide saat tokoh utamanya kehilangan semua saudaranya karena dibunuh vampire. Tapi saya yakin si 'rambut pirang' itu gak mati./abaikan.

Absurd? Memang -_-

Teaser nya pendek? Memang. Hohohoo…

Okok. Sekian….

Silahkan reviewnya….


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Home, Wind and Rain

Author : DeushiiKyungie

Rated : T (M)

Sehun Kai fanfiction

Cast belong them self

Genre : fantasy, drama, romance, lilt action

Warning : Yaoi, typo, occ and don't like don't read…. no plagiarism, please…

a/n: maaf baru bisa update sekarang u_u

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Minus tambah minus menghasilkan suatu kebaikkan. Apakah itu benar?

Jika tidak, apakah salah jika baik bersatu dengan buruk membuahkan kebahagiaan?

Tolong jawab aku.

.

.

.

-HunKai-

Aku terbangun. Dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, tempat ku berbaring sekarang. Kasur yang sangat empuk, kurasa. Ugh… sudah pagi ya?

Putih. Ruangan- ah, kamar ini begitu putih dan dingin. Aku merasakan selimut putih tebal menyelimuti tubuhku. Hangat… kain yang sangat lembut.

Sejenak, aku kembali teringat sesaat kesadaranku akan menghilang malam itu. Seorang laki-laki tinggi berjalan menghampiriku. Ia memakai pakaian yang… boleh aku asumsikan, pakaian zaman eropa dulu. Era Victoria? Heh, entahlah. Aku lupa pelajaran sejarah.

Hitam. Pakaian yang serba gelap. Melangkah kearah ku yang tengah meringkuk di tepian jembatan. Berdiri tepat di depanku, menatapku dalam dengan mata gelap tajamnya. Dan yang kurasa pertama kali saat tubuh tegap itu di depanku adalah- hembusan angin panas di sekitar tubuhnya yang yang terasa sangat asing.

Padahal malam begitu dingin.

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan berucap aku harus ikut dengannya dan tinggal bersamanya. Menjadi tempat tinggalku yang baru.

Aku sulit berpaling dari kedua nerta aku dapat merasakan sebelah tanganya terangkat dan jemari itu mengelus pipiku lembut. Aku hanya diam.

Dingin langsung menusuk kulit wajahku. Namun aku tak melakuakan pergerakan. Masih terpaku pada tatapannya. Dan usapan itu seakan menidurkanku. Sepasang mataku berat dan setelahnya aku tak tau apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Haaah… rasanya aneh. Aku membangunkan tubuhku, menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran tempat tidur, memejamkan kedua mataku. Meresapi ketenangan pagi yang akhirnya dapat aku rasakan, lagi.

Tempat ini begitu asing bagiku. Khe, tentu saja. Ini bukanlah kamarku, bukan rumahku.

"Ini adalah rumah baru mu, Kai. Dan kau harus terbiasa untuk itu."

Deg!

Aku langsung saja membuka kedua mataku dan tepat dihadapanku, seorang laki-laki yang baru beberapa saat lalu aku pikirkan. Berdiri dengan santainya menyandar pada tiang penyangga tempat tidur. Menatapku… hangat?

Whuuss…

Kurasakan angin yang terasa hangat membelai tubuhku. Membuatku nyaman. Tapi… dari mana datangnya angin hangat itu? Tidak mungkin dari jen-

"Dari tubuhku. Dan kau hanya perlu merasakannya, Kai."

Ap-apa? Ke- kenapa dia bisa tau apa yang tengah aku pikirkan? Bagaimana? Si- siapa laki-laki ini?

Deg!

Ah, jantungku kembali berdetak tak beraturan saat wajah rupawan itu menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Aku terpesona. Ia… terlihat tampan.

"Aku memang tampan. Terima kasih."

Ok. Dia memang bisa membaca pikiranku. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ini bukan dunia sihir kan? Dan lagi, aku melihatnya tersenyum. Bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Heumm, ternyata kau lucu juga. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu, Kai."

Aku hanya terdiam. Dan dengan cepat menundukkan kepalaku saat ia menatapku dalam dan penuh arti. Ap- apa.. mungkinkah dengan dia melihat mataku, dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Mengetahui apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?

Dia tidak berbicara lagi. Tidak ada pergerakan dari laki-laki yang hanya berjarak satu meter di depanku. Tapi aku masih dapat merasa, ia menatapku dalam. Suasana hening menyelimuti kami. Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Siapa dia? Dan- dan kenapa dia memanggilku, Kai? Siapa Kai?

Lumayan lama kurasa keterdiaman ini. Aku ingin mengangkat wajahku, namun pergerakan darinya membuatku tersentak keras. Kembali jantungku berdetak cepat setelah beberapa saat diriku merasa tenang. Dia semakin mendekat dan mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapanku. Dan rasa hangat itu… semakin terasa hingga aku terbuai akan hawanya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Seolah menenangkan ku.

Aku tau dia masih menatapku. Tapi aku masih tetap menunduk, tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Mengepalkan kedua tanganku di balik selimut putih lembut ini. Dan saat itu juga, aku merasakan jemari yang dingin yang pernah ku rasakan malam itu, menyentuh daguku dan perlahan mengangkat wajahku lembut. Hingga dengan tepat dan jelas, aku dapat menangkap maniks gelap nya. menatap sepasang netra yang kembali seakan menghipnotisku.

Terbata, aku tak tau apa yang ingin aku ucapkan. Kenapa, kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba lemas? Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Seakan pasrah pada apa yang di lakukan laki-laki di hadapanku ini. Kedua netraku tak bisa berpaling dari iris gelapnya. Aku ingin mengalihkan pandanganku, kalau bisa menggerakkan kepalaku- agar, tidak lagi menatap mata gelap itu. Mata yang sangat gelap. Bahkan bayanganku pun, tak Nampak.

Tapi aku tak merasakan takut.

Kami saling menatap. Aku ingin mencari apa yang terlukis dimata gelap itu. Namun tak satupun yang kudapat. Gelap. Benar-benar gelap.

Jemari panjangnya menyusuri rahangku, merambat ke atas, mengelus lembut pipiku. Sungguh, aku tak bisa menggerakkan kepalaku! Kenapa?

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, Kai. Jangan berpaling dari ku, sayang…"

Aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit bergetar saat suara dalam dan terkesan dingin itu terdengar oleh pendengaranku. Berbicara tenang, seakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak baik-baik saja!

Wajahnya semakin dekat. Dan hawa hangat itu berubah panas. Semakin dekat wajahnya pada wajahku, semakin panas hawa yang kurasakan. Kenapa?

"Kau ingin tau kenapa? Karena aku-"

"Vam- vampire?" aku tak tau dari mana datangnya pikiran itu. Aku berkata begitu saja. Vampire, ah entahlah. Bibirku berucap begitu saja. Dan ia kembali tersenyum. Bahkan tertawa? Ap –apa yang lucu?

"Khehehee… aahh, kenapa kau begitu lucu eoh? Kau juga polos dan masih begitu putih… kenapa kau bisa berkata kalau aku ini vampire?"

"Tidak tau. Kau begitu putih dan dingin."

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu aku ini vampire seperti apa?"

Sejenak aku terdiam. Kenapa aku terlihat biasa saja saat menjawab semua pertanyaannya? Kenapa aku seperti… ah, entahlah. Aku tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa aneh.

"Kau… putih, dingin, tinggi dan… tampan. Tapi kau- kau tidak menakutkan?" tanpa sadar aku memiringkan kepalaku.

Ughh! Aku tidak tau apa yang aku katakan! Kenapa bibirku berucap demikian?

"Tampan, ya? Heumm tak semua vampire itu tampan, sayang. Dan juga, tak semua dari kaum 'itu' dingin dan putih. Mereka kebanyakan menyeramkan dan menakutkan. Tak punya hati dan perasaan. Namun, akan menjadi sangat peduli jika menyangkut sesuatu yang dapat menarik hati dan perhatian mereka."

"Seperti aku yang dapat menarik perhatian mu?"

Diam

Ia terdiam. Senyumnya menghilang saat aku begitu cepat membalas ucapannya. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku semakin yakin, ada yang aneh pada diriku.

Dan kulihat ia tersenyum lagi. Senyum tipis yang terlihat sangat lembut dan membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan dan manusiawi.

"Ya. Kau dapat menarik perhatianku saat takdir memperlihatkan-nya padaku pertama kali. Kau yang begitu putih dan polos. Begitu bebas dan tak terikat. Membuatku langsung terjerat akan parasmu, Kai." "Dan aku bukanlah seperti yang apa kau ucapkan dan pikirkan."

Bukan seperti yang aku pikirkan? Lalu kau makhluk apa?

Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Takdir? Takdir apa maksudnya? Dan satu kata yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa dia memanggilku Kai?

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Kai?" akhirnya aku dapat menyuarakan satu kata yang membuatku penasaran. Nama ku Jongin, kenapa dia memanggilku begitu?

"Karena Jongin bukanlah nama mu lagi. Kau adalah Kai. Samudra-ku. Takdir dan mate-ku. Dan aku, Oh Sehun, menjadi takdirmu dan rumahmu. Untuk selamanya. Kita tak akan terpisah. Aku tau semua tentang dirimu dan kau, perlahan akan tau semuanya tentangku. Kita akan menjadi satu. Dalam pusaran angin yang hangat, kau milikku."

Kenapa… aku merasa dia tengah mengikrarkan sesuatu? Seperti ia tengah meng-klaim ku? Ucapannya membuatku tak berkutik. Tetap terlarut pada orbs gelapnya. Pikiranku seakan dipenuhi setiap ucapannya.

Milikku? Tidak. Aku milik diriku sendiri. Aku tak ingin terikat. Aku tak percaya takdir. Tapi, aku dengan jelas merasakan sesuatu yang membuatku harus menerima semua perkataannya. Dan dapat kurasakan kepalaku mengangguk begitu saja tanpa kusadari.

Meng-iyakan semua ucapannya. Balas tersenyum saat ia kembali tersenyum lebar. Aku tidak tau. Aku seperti tersihir oleh semua yang ia lakukan. Oh Sehun, sebenarnya kau siapa? Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya kau, apa?

"Berhentilah berpikir, Kai. Aku adalah rumahmu yang baru. Tempat mu berpulang. Kau tak akan sendirian lagi. Kita akan selalu bersama. Dan tak akan terpisahkan."

Setelah ia berucap, dapat ku rasakan wajahnya semakin mendekat. Bahkan tak satupun jarak yang membatasi wajahku dengan wajah rupawannya. Merasakan hidung mancungnya menyentuh lembut hidungku. Merasakan nafasnya yang teratur dan hangat. Tatapan lembut yang membuat ku terhanyut dan sama sekali tak bisa lepas darinya. Hawa yang kurasakan, kembali hangat. Sangat hangat, menyelimuti diriku dan dirinya.

Cup

Kurasakan kecupan lembut di bibirku. Amat lembut, menyapu belahan bibirku. Aku tak sanggup lagi, bahkan menolak ciuman yang baru pertama kali ku rasakan. Ciuman manis yang membuatku terlena. Perlahan aku menutup kedua mataku. Seakan meresapi 'rasa' yang asing bagiku.

Perasaan hangat dan menggelitik hatiku, membuatku melayang. Aku pasrah. Pikiranku menyerah… entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang aku rasa, pelukan lembut pada tubuhku dan bisikan manis di pendengaranku, hingga kesadaran kupun, lenyap.

Satu yang aku sadari.

Aku tak akan bisa lepas darinya.

.

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

.

Di ruangan redup itu, terlihat sosok laki-laki tinggi dengan kulit sedikit gelap, tengah memainkan tongkat nya. Dengan lihai, ia menghunus dan memutar-mutar tongkat itu. Seakan menari, gerakan yang ia buat membuat seseorang di seberangnya menatapnya sedikit kagum.

"Gerakanmu semakin luwes dan tepat. Tapi kau masih lemah, Taozi." Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan eyeliner tebal di kedua mata tajamnya, membuat tatapannya semakin tajam dan dingin.

Laki-laki yang ia panggil Taozi, menghentikan gerakkannya. Memegang erat tongkatnya dan menatap tajam laki-laki yang tersenyum miring padanya.

"Khe, _Bee._ Seharunya kau lihat dirimu sendiri. Tubuhmu bahkan lebih kecil dari ku," balasnya. Tersenyum sinis. "Untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Bukankah kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan si burung hantu?" tanyanya. Berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang ia panggil _Bee_.

"Ckh, kenapa kau selalu memanggil orang dengan nama hewan, eoh? Nama ku Baekhyun, vampa* jelek. Dan si owl itu, dia sedang sibuk dengan 'bahan-bahan' masakkannya." Uacp _Bee_ alias Baekhyun. Berekspresi jijik saat mengingat apa yang di lakukan si burung hantu yang di maksud. "Dan aku juga tidak mau ke tempat bau ini jika tidak di suruh Yang Mulia. Beliau ingin kau pergi ke tempat Pangeran dan membawanya ke Istana. Yang Mulia Ratu ingin bertemu dengan Pangeran." Jelas Baekhyun.

Taozi terdiam setelah mendengar alasan kenapa laki-laki bertubuh lebih mungil darinya itu mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. Pergi ke tempat 'Pangeran Es' itu? Dan membawanya ke Istana? Ckh.

"Membawa Pangeran ke kastil? Kau ingin aku cepat mati, eoh? Kenapa harus aku? Tidak mau. Cari yang lain saja. Ah, atau tidak, kau saja yang pergi."

"Jangan cerewet! Ratu yang menunjukmu langsung untuk menjemput Pangeran. Jadi itu tugasmu."

"Ckh, aku tidak percaya. Ratu tidak mungkin menyuruhku untuk pergi menjemput Pangeran. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Pangeran saat melihat ku? Atau kau… takut pergi ke Crouth** dan bertemu dengan si 'Yoda'?"

Deg!

Whuuuss!

Traang!

Seketika sebuah pisau perak dilapisi cayaha terang langsung menghantam keras tongkat pemuda dengan lingkar mata seperti panda itu. Sedikit membuat tubuhnya tergeser ke belakang. Ah, untung saja refleksnya cepat. Kalau tidak, kepalanya yang akan lepas dari tubuh kekarnya ini.

"Cih! Segitu saja kau sudah emosi." Sindir Taozi yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dan dingin dari Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat tak ada pergerakkan diantara mereka. Baekhyun sejenak menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya. Menampilkan orbs terang yang terlihat sangat cantik jika saja laki-laki itu sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas, Ratu Xiu sendiri yang menunjukmu untuk pergi ke Courth dan membawa Pangeran ke hadapan Ratu. Dan, yah. Kau benar, aku juga ditunjuk pergi bersama mu. Tapi hanya sekedar 'mengawasi' tak lebih." Ucap Baekhyun tegas. Kemudian berbalik pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban pemuda tinggi disana. "Ku tunggu kau di gerbang Hyungji***." Ucapnya dan setelahnya laki-laki itupun menghilang ditelan cahaya.

Meninggalkan Taozi yang hanya bisa terdiam. Haaah… sepertinya aku memang harus pergi. Ckh, menyusahkan saja. Batinnya kesal. Semogaja dia masih bisa bernafas saat pulang nanti.

.

.

.

-Home, Wind and Rain-

.

.

.

Wanita yang di balut gaun berwarna krem itu, masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada besi penyangga balkon luas disana. Menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan sinar matahari pagi yang langsung menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus lembut membelai wajah cantiknya.

Ketenangan yang ia rasakan tak berapa lama. Seorang pria tampan dengan sepasang netra bulat dengan iris ungu gelap, berjalan perlahan menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil dari si pria. Menyusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher si wanita.

Memeluk tubuh yang lumayan berisi itu lembut dan perlahan semakin erat. Nafas hangatnya mengelitik si wanita. "Kenapa meminta bocah itu pulang, heum?" gumamnya pelan.

Sesaat tak ada jawaban dari si wanita. Malah semakin menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan si pria. Menimbulkan suara lirih dari bibir tipis lembutnya. "Urmmh… aku merindukannya. Dan aku ingin bertemu dengan 'sang takdir' Pangeran ku," balasnya.

Si pria lantas berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban si wanita. "Cih, takdir itu palsu. Hanya akulah yang akan menang di akhir, sayang… hanya akulah sang Raja yang memiliki segalanya."

"Tapi kau tak akan mungkin hidup selamanya. Kau akan mati dan semua yang kau perbuat akan kembali seperti semula,"

"Begitu kah? Hahahaa!" si pria tertawa keras. "Mati? Tidak sayang, aku tak akan mati. Karena diriku abadi. Abadi bersama darahmu yang manis, mengalir disetiap pembuluh darahku. Kita abadi, istriku sayang,"

Si wanita tak membalas ucapan agoran dan sombong dari pria yang menjadi suaminya itu. Membiarkan wajah itu semakin menekan leher putihnya. Semakin memeluknya erat dan iapun sesaat merinding merasakan bibir tipis si pria perlahan terbuka. Mengecup dalam kulit lehernya dan dapat dirasakannya gigi-gigi tajam nan dingin menekan kulitnya.

Si wanita hanya diam menerima semua perlakuan sang suami. Namun mata bulat dengan iris hijau zambrud terang itu, terlihat semakin gelap. Gelap karena rasa yang mendesak dan menekan hatinya, tak bisa ia utarakan. Rasa benci, marah, dendam, geram dan segala rasa buruk pada si pria yang terlihat nikmat menyantap lehernya. Sedikit melengguh karena gigi-gigi tajam itu menusuk kulit lehernya dan menyesap lapar darahnya.

Dengan penuh benci ia berucap. "Suatu hari nanti, kau akan merasakan sakit yang amat perih dan tak ada satupun yang bisa kau lakukan. Memohon dan meminta belas kasihan hingga kau lenyap dengan segala sifat jahatmu, suamiku…"

.

.

.

Tbc….

.

.

.

Haii!

Pertama, maaf baru bisa update. Mau di update kemaren tapi banyak halangan. Jadinya baru bisa sekarang.

Kedua, gak nyangka banyak respon untuk ff ini. Awalnya saya kira bakalan gak ada yang mau baca, beneran. tapi lihat respon readers nim saya jadi seneng! Terima kasihhh… ^^ dan maaf kalau mengecewakan u_u

Ketiga, mungkin untuk chapter 2 bakalan lama updatenya karena sampai bulan besok saya sibuk. Dan kemungkinan tak akan meng-update ff yang lain. Tapi untuk ff 'Just Like Now' hari kamis bisa saya update. Maaaff lama *bow. Tapi tetep di buat kok, walaupun nyicil.

Dan pasti pada taukan siapa si 'Pangeran'? Hunkai masih adem ayem ye?*smirk

Ada kata-kata asing yang saya pakai untuk ff ini, dan hampir semua alas- eh, asal-asalan otak saya… di caripun gk bakal dapat artinya. Dan ff ini juga terinspirasi dari Harry Potter. Maaf kalau banyak kata-kata asing yang saya buat tapi saya akan berusaha menjelaskannya kok.

Kosakata yang hanya ada dalam ff ini:

* Vampa : sejenis atau sama dengan vampire

** Crouth : Rumah atau mansion sehun di dunia manusia

***Gerbang Hyungji : gerbang pembatas dua dunia dalam ff ini

Aneh ya? Namanya juga fanfiction, ehehe ._.v

Maap tak bisa balas review satu-satu u_u but, thanks for read, review, fav and folw... ^^

 **Big Thanks to; Kamong Jjong/asmayae/novisaputri09/dhantiee/hurufve/geash/babyjunma/KaiNieris/Wiwitdyas1/Jongin48/cute/Guest/Jongin's /kimm /k1mut/jonginisa/jungdongah/kamong jae/AprilianyArdeta/Red Rose9488/BabyWolf JonginnieKim/Mizukami Sakura-chan/DwiKkamjong… gomawooo ^^**

Review reader bikin saya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita, so?

Okok. Sekian….

Silahkan reviewnya….


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Home, Wind and Rain

Author : DeushiiKyungie

Rated : T (M)

Sehun Kai fanfiction

Cast : Sehun, Kai/Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao dan bertambah seiring jalan cerita

Desclaimer : Cast belong them self, saya hanya memakai nama mereka ._.v

Genre : fantasy, drama, romance, lilt action

Warning : Yaoi, typo, occ dan sesuatu di luar nalar and yaeh.. don't like don't read…. no plagiarism, please…

a/n: maaf baru bisa update sekarang u_u dan jika ingin bertanya, silahkan lewat PM.

Enjoy!

.

" _Angin tak memperbolehkan ku membawa sang takdir. Hujan akan mendiamkan api biru dan mematikan cahaya kelabu pada siang yang panas. Dan keduanya akan pulang dalam gelapnya sang langit hitam…"_

 _._

Mansion megah itu sekarang terlihat menawan di sinari cahaya matahari pagi. Mansion yang terletak di atas bukit yang tertutup oleh rimbunan pepohonan hijau, seakan menyembunyikan mansion itu dari dunia luar. Namun tetap terlihat hidup dan terawat dengan hawa yang mengelilingi mansion itu.

Sebagian sisi tampak berkilauan karena bias sinar cahaya dari pantulan sinar matahari ke arah danau luas yang berada tepat di samping mansion megah itu. Danau yang dikelilingi hamparan pohon nan hijau dan rimbun.

Terlihat di tangga bagian bawah di sisi kiri mansion yang menghadap danau dan hutan itu, seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi dan paras yang tampan. Pakaian rapih dengan kemeja putih yang dilipat hingga siku dan celana jens warna hitam. Ia tengah memangku tangan dan tersenyum miring mendapati kilauan cahaya dan asap putih di balik pepohonan, tak jauh dari tempat ia berada. Cahaya yang perlahan redup menyisakan kabut tipis yang menampakkan dua sosok laki-laki.

Ia sebenarnya sudah sadar sebelumnya jika ada yang akan berkunjung ke mansion sang Pangeran. Ada suatu dimensi dan batasan yang melingkupi ruang disekeliling mansion hingga hutan sehingga ia dapat merasakan dan mengetahui siapa yang datang ataupun yang berusaha menyusup memasuki daerah mansion. Sebut saja ia yang mengontrol semua yang ada di dalam dan di luar mansion.

Ia yang berhak memberi izin ataupun menolak siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam kawasan mansion.

Tapi ia tak menyangka yang datang berkunjung adalah seorang pemuda dengan tongkat di tangan kirinya, terlihat waspada dan jelas terlukis rasa takut di kedua mata yang dilingkari warna hitam yang terlihat seperti panda. Dan seorang laki-laki yang tak disangkanya muncul, setelah beberapa waktu lalu mereka melakukan suatu 'permainan' yang tak mungkin bisa dimaafkan.

Bagi seorang Greimeve*, permainan yang mereka lakukan adalah suatu dosa besar dan akan mendapat hukuman berat jika di ketahui Dewan Tinggi. Namun, bagi seorang Fire'eve*, satu-satunya Greimeve yang mengabdi sebagai pelayan sang Pangeran, apa yang mereka lakukan adalah suatu kesenangan dan suatu pengalaman ekstrim yang tak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya.

Ia akan menjadi seorang yang brengsek jika tidak di kontrol oleh sang Tuan.

Laki-laki itupun perlahan mengeluarkan nen* panas dari dalam tubuhnya dan menyebar hingga mencapai ke tempat dimana dua orang itu berdiri. Kedua laki-laki di seberang danau itu terlihat terkejut dengan aura panas yang mereka rasakan. Walau tak pekat namun mereka sadar, itu adalah tanda bahwa si pelayan setia sang Pangeran tengah menyambut mereka.

Perlahan kedua laki-laki dengan perbedaan tinggi tak jauh itu berjalan ke arah laki-laki tinggi disana hingga suara berat menyapa pendengaran mereka.

"Khekeke… tak disangka, yang datang berkunjung adalah sang Light'eve* cantik dan si panda lucu, heumm."

Dua orang itu hanya diam menatap laki-laki tinggi di depan mereka. Masing-masing menatap penuh arti. Ada kilat kebencian di kedua iris terang sang Light, Baekhyun. Matanya menajam dan dingin. Membuat sang pelayan tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

Melihat mereka yang hanya diam, laki-laki dengan mata bulat namun tajam itu merentangkan sebelah tangannya, kemudian perlahan menunduk. Memberikan gestur tanda penghormatan. "Jadi? Apa yang membuat seorang Crhysaor* dan Light'eve berkunjung ke sini?" tanyanya, tersenyum lebar namun terlihat mengerikan. Membuat Crhysaor sedikit tersentak takut yang malah menimbulkan kekehan dari sang pelayan.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Pangeran. Bisakah kau memanggilnya, Fire'eve?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Light'eve, laki-laki yang di panggil Fire'eve itu hanya tersenyum miring. lalu, "Hmm, sepertinya tidak bisa. Pangeran sedang sibuk. Kalian bisa katakan padaku, biar aku yang menyampaikan pesan kalian pada Pangeran." Ucapnya. Masih dengan senyum meremehkannya, membuat sang Light'eve mengeram rendah.

"Maaf, tapi kami ingin menyampaikan langsung kepada Paengeran. Ini perintah langsung dari Yang Mulia Ratu. Jadi biarkan kami bertemu dengan Pangeran, Chanyeol."

Crhysaor atau Zitao menggenggam erat tongkatnya setelah ia berucap. Waspada dengan ayunan tangan kanan Chanyeol atau Fire'eve yang mungkin saja akan menyerang mereka.

"Khe, sudah aku bilang tadi, kan? Pangeran sedang sibuk, tak bisa diganggu. Dan sebaiknya cepat kalian utarakan pesan yang kalian bawa sebel-"

Ucapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja terpotong karena tiupan angin kecil di sisi kiri kepalanya. Hembusan angin yang langsung menerpa telinganya, seperti sebuah bisikan. Membuat laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak. Taozi dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol diam. Mereka menunggu apa yang akan di katakan sang Fire'eve.

Terlihat Chanyeol seperti semula setelah angin kecil berwujud peri kecil itu terbang di samping kepala Chanyeol. "Aah… Sena. Ckh, baiklah. Hey, sepertinya kali ini kalian bernasip baik." Ujar Chanyeol datar. Terlihat enggan. Menurunkan sebelah tangannya yang terangkat dan menghilangkan aura-nya. sedikit menggerutu melihat ejekan dari peri kecil yang ia panggil Sena.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pangeran menyilahkan kalian masuk. Silahkan ikut aku." Setelah berkata dengan nada datar, sang pelayan berbalik dan pergi, menghiraukan tatapan Baekhyun dan Zitao. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang, namun mereka berjalan mengikuti kemana perginya sang pelayan setia Pangeran.

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

Cklek

Pemuda tan itu perlahan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamar luas itu. Perlahan mendorong pintu dan memperlihatkan dirinya seutuhnya.

"Umm, ba- bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya pelan dan ragu-ragu. Jemarinya mencengkram ujung bajunya. Ia merasa wajahnya hangat. Ah sepertinya ia malu.

Sehun yang berdiri membelakangi sosok tan itu, membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan saat itu juga, mata dengan iris gelap itu tertegun. Ia terdiam, terpana dengan penampilan seseorang di depannya. Pemuda tan manis dengan baju kaos lengan panjang warna putih dengan corak garis-garis dan hijau di lengan panjangnya. Celana jens hitam yang terlihat pas membalut kaki ramping si pemuda. Menatap terpesona pada penampilan sederhana sang pemuda manis.

Si pemuda tan yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menunduk malu. Ia sedikit risih dengan pandangan si laki-laki tampan di hadapannya itu. "Err.. ap- apa aku… jelek?" gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak. Kau terlihat sangat manis."

"Manis? Yah! Kau pikir aku gula? Aku i- ini, tampan. Dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" gerutunya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan yang terkesan seduktif itu. Apa-apaan dia, dumelnya dalam hati.

Laki-laki tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sang pemuda tan. Ia tak menyangka sang takdir akan bertingkah manis seperti saat ini. Dulu, ia sempat berpikir jika sang takdir yang diperlihatkan padanya adalah seorang yang menyebalkan, keras kepala , sombong dan … mengerikan? Ehm, yang terakhir ia rasa sama sekali tidak mungkin. Tapi sekarang lihatlah, walaupun pakaian yang di pakai pemuda tan itu sangat sederhana, hanya kaos lengan panjang dan celana jens, tidak mengurangi sedikitpun aura manis dan segar yang terpancar dari tubuh indah sang mate.

Berbeda dengan penampilannya yang elegan dan gagah. Kemeja hijau gelap yang lengannya di lipat hingga siku dan jens hitam. Sederhana namun elegan.

"Kai, mendekatlah." Ucapnya tenang.

Seakan tersihir, seperti komando, Kai perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tubuh tegap Sehun. Melangkah tanpa ia kehendaki. Ia tidak tau mengapa tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja. Seakan semua perkataan dan perintah laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat itu, ia lakukan tanpa protes. Seakan semuanya berjalan semestinya.

Kai sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya Sehun. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat, hampir menempel. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sepasang mata mereka saling menatap. Orbs coklat Kai kembali menyelami gelapnya netra sang laki-laki tampan.

Mencari celah yang dapat ia masuki. Namun tetap tak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menemukan celah, garis atau apapun yang terlukis di iris gelap itu. Kai seakan tenggelam dalam gelapnya mata laki-laki yang perlahan mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Sulit ia menolak. Dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa ia menolak.

Hembusan nafas masing-masing terasa hangat, wajah yang semakin dekat tanpa batas. Dan tanpa di sadarinya, kembali ia merasakan kecupan manis di bibir tebalnya.

Mengecup, menjilat, menyapu bibir mungil manis dan menggoda itu perlahan hingga di rasakannya kuluman memabukkan yang baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia rasakan. Tak ingin pasif, ia pun ikut mengulum bibir tipis si laki-laki tampan. Masih dengan tatapan yang tak lepas barang sejenak. Saling menatap dalam , penuh arti.

Tangan putih itu tak tinggal diam. Merambat naik hingga menyentuh leher belakang sang mate dan menekannya dengan lembut. Memperdalam ciuman manis mereka. Ciuman tanpa nafsu. Ciuman sayang dan manis yang juga pertama kali ia rasakan selama hidupnya. Merasakan hangat dan aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh sang mate. Membuat Sehun semakin mabuk.

Mereka terlalu larut dengan apa yang mereka rasakan hingga tak menyadari peri kecil muncul tepat di atas mereka dan memekik nyaring. Sontak membuat si pemuda tan terkejut dan melepas pangutan mereka, memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan membuat jarak dengan Sehun. Sehun langsung berwajah datar dan dingin. Menatap tajam si pengganggu.

"Kyaaa! Maafkan Sena, Pangeran! Maafkan Sena. Sena tidak tau. Maafkan Sena! Sena bodoh!" serunya sambil membungkuk dalam dan memukul kepalanya.

Suara peri mungil itu membuat Kai terdiam tanpa kata. Kedua matanya membulat, menatap horror, dan bibir tebal itu sedikit terbuka, menandakan ia terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar. Menatap tidak percaya makhluk asing yang tengah terbang di hadapannya.

"Ah! Young Master, maafkan Sena!"

"Kyaaa!"

Terlalu kaget dengan suara nyaring dan sosok itu yang tiba-tiba menghadapnya, membuat Kai kembali terkejut. Bahkan ia terjatuh dengan suara keras dan bokongnya mendarat tepat di lantai. Membuat ia kembali menjerit kesakitan. "Aaaghh, sakit!"

Melihat respon yang terasa berlebihan, laki-laki tampan itu hanya menatap datar si pemuda tan. Sehun sama sekali tak berniat membantu Kai berdiri dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan si pemuda. Ia malah acuh.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sena yang langsung menunduk takut. Tubuh mungil peri itu bergetar takut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat dan datar. Peri kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan gugup ia berucap, "Light'eve dan Chrysaor sudah menunggu di bawah, Pangeran." Lapornya dan kembali menunduk.

"Hn. Pergilah." Jawaban singkat, namun Sena mengerti.

Sebelum menghilang, makhluk kecil itu kembali menunduk hormat pada Sehun dan beralih pada Kai. "Sekali lagi maafkan Sena, Young master!" dan Klap! Peri itupun hilang. Kembali membuat mata bulat itu berkedip polos. Ia mulai bingung, menggigit bibirnya keras dan sepasang mata bulatnya bergerak gusar. Wajahnya jelas terlukis rasa bingung, takut dan… penasaran?

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk di situ?"

Suara datar Sehun menyadarkan Kai dari pikirannya yang entah kemana, membuat si tampan mendengus geli. Tersenyum kecil.

Aah… sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum di pagi ini? Tersenyum? Ia mulai gila, sepertinya.

"Ya- yang tadi, it- itu.. apa?" tanya Kai. Nadanya suaranya sedikit bergetar. Menatap Sehun bingung dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat lucu di mata gelap Sehun.

"Kau takut?" bukan menjawab, si tampan balik bertanya.

"Tidak! A- aku… penasaran! Aku bingung, I- itu, tadi-"

"Yang tadi peri angin. Terserah kau mau menamainya apa. Cepatlah berdiri, sayang." Ucapnya dengan nada datar dan terkesan memerintah. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung di sambut Kai.

Gerakan yang terlalu cepat membuat tubuh ringan Kai langsung menubruk tubuh Sehun yang dengan cekatan memeluk tubuh ramping itu ke dalam dekapannya. Entah apa yang pemuda tan itu rasakan, rasa panas di wajahnya langsung saja terasa tanpa ia kehendaki. Membuat rona merah menghias wajah tan manisnya.

Ugh, untung saja wajahnya langsung tenggelam dalam perpotongan leher Sehun. Jika laki-laki itu melihat wajahnya, bisa dipastikan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Sekarang saja rasanya jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Namun rasa hangat tubuh laki-laki yang memeluknya membuat tubuhnya melemas. Pasrah pada sang mate.

"Tubuh mu ringan dan langsing. Aku sedikit ragu, kau laki-laki atau seorang gadis?"

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki! Kau tidak buta kan,"

"Khe. Kau manis dan indah. Namun sayang yah, bibir mungil mu ini selalu berucap kasar. Khekeke.."

Kai tak membalas, ia malah menyamankan tubuhnya pada pelukan Sehun. Tidak menyadari seringai tipis di wajah tampan Sehun. Jahil, jemarinya meremas pantat berisi si pemuda tan.

Gyut.

"Yak! Ap- apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Kai, bernjengit kaget. Tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Sehun.

"Meremas pantat mu. Kenyal sekali," ucapnya santai. Seakan apa yang ia lakukan hal biasa.

"Grrrhh.. leh- lepass, kan! Dasar mesum!" sekuat tenaga Kai melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tak sadar seruannya tadi membuat bibir Sehun semakin menyeringai, mesum.

"Suara mu seksi sekali, sayang." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ugh, menyebalkan." Kai hanya mendengus kasar. Menggosok-gosok pantatnya pelan. Namun gerakan yang ia lakukan malah membuat Sehun semakin tersenyum mesum.

"Hey," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin menggoda ku?"

"Eoh? Ah, tidak! Enak saja. Kenapa kau jadi mesum begini, eoh?"

Sehun tak mejawab. Ia kembali berekspresi datar. Meraih lengan Kai, dan membawanya ke luar dari kamar luas itu. Kamar mereka. Yeah. Sehun sudah menetapkan.

"Sudahlah. Ayo keluar."

Kai kembali menurut. Ia membiarkan dirinya di bawa begitu saja oleh laki-laki tinggi di depannya itu. Kai merasa kecil sekarang.

Dan itu menyebalkan, menurutnya.

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai satu dan melihat 3 orang laki-laki yang tengah menatap dalam diam. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Taozi terlihat waspada dengan pergerakan masing-masing. Waspada jika saja salah satu diantara mereka menyerang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah tangga luas di sisi kanan ruangan luas itu. Serentak, mereka menunduk, memberi hormat pada sang Pangeran.

"Pangeran." Sambut mereka bersamaan.

"Hn."

Sehun membalas dengan gumaman dan berjalan ke hadapan ketiga orang itu. Kai masih diam mengikuti langkah Sehun. Matanya menatap waspada ketiga orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Mereka serentak menegakkan tubuh, namun sejenak mereka terpaku pada sosok asing di samping sang Pangeran. Sosok yang terlihat indah namun berbeda. Wajah polos dan lugu itu membuat mereka seakan sulit mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari sosok pemuda tan manis di sana. Hingga suara si pemuda menyadarkan mereka. Sedikit tersentak.

"Pangeran? Siapa Pangeran? Sehun, mereka siapa?"

Suara yang terdengar halus dan merdu. Baru kali ini rasanya ketiga laki-laki itu mendengar nada suara yang terdengar berbeda di telinga mereka. Asing, namun terasa nyaman. Ingin mendengar lagi- dan lagi.

Laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi disana segera menunduk setelah menyadari siapa sosok yang ada di samping sang Tuan. "Selamat pagi, Young Master. Perkenalkan, saya Chanyeol, pelayan setia Pangeran Sehun." Ucapnya sopan. "Dan anda adalah Tuan saya mulai dari sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut, membuahkan tatapan bingung dari Kai. Ia melirik Sehun yang memasang wajah datarnya. Ingin bertanya namun ia urungkan. Memilih diam.

Sehun menatap dua orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat menyadari Zitao di hadapannya. "CKh, berani juga kau ke sini, Crhysaor?"

"Aku ke sini ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Ratu." Balas Zitao datar. Namun jelas nada suaranya sedikit bergetar. Sehun tersenyum meremehkan. Ingin membalas namun ia urung saat merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya.

"Siapa mereka? Dan kenapa laki-laki tinggi itu memanggil mu Pangeran dan aku, Young Master?" Kai bertanya lagi. Mengabaikan Taozi dan Sehun yang menatapnya sedikit kaget. Pemuda di sampingnya ini benar-benar polos. Membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum kecil, mengalihkan tatapannya pada sepasang mata coklat Kai yang menatapnya bingung.

Baekhyun dan Taozi maupun Chanyeol terdiam melihat satu ekspresi yang tak pernah mereka lihat semenjak sang Pangeran berumur 4 tahun. Tersenyum? Sejak kapan sang Pangeran es yang dingin dan kejam itu bisa tersenyum? Senyum lembut dan terlihat… sangat manusiawi?

Berbagai pikiran terlintas di benak mereka. Menerka-nerka siapa sosok pemuda tan di samping sang Pangeran dan sejak kapan laki-laki tampan itu bisa menampilkan satu ekspresi yang sangat _tabu_ dari Pangeran Exodusv itu?

"Mereka, bisa di bilang teman. Yang tinggi itu namanya Taozi dan yang pendek itu Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol adalah pelayan mu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau ikut dengannya ke ruang makan. Kau pasti laparkan?" satu kalimat pajang dan terasa aneh di pendengaran mereka dari Sehun, kembali membuat ketiga laki-laki itu terdiam. Sesuatu yang tak mereka ketahui dan sadari pasti telah terjadi pada sang Pangeran es yang terkenal pendiam, angkuh dan kejam itu. Atau, mungkinkah karena pemuda tan itu?

Pemuda dengan aura yang sangat asing dan berbeda dari yang pernah mereka rasakan.

"Teman? Uh, aku tidak paham. Terserah kau saja." Jongin menjawab lemas. Ia merasa sangat lapar sekarang. Mungkin karena semalam ia tidak makan? Atau dirinya benar-benar lemas karena suatu hal yang tak ia pahami terjadi pada tubuhnya? Entahlah.

Ia merasa butuh makan sekarang.

Sehun member isyarat Chanyeol dari matanya. Kemudian laki-laki tinggi itu menghampiri Kai yang menurut saja mengikuti langkah Chanyeol setelah Sehun menyuruhnya pergi dengan bisikan pelan.

Setelah Kai dan Chanyeol menghilang di sudut ruangan, Sehun memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua laki-laki di hadapannya. Kembali pada ekspresinya yang datar dan tatapannya yang dingin dan tajam.

"Pesan apa yang kalian bawa?" tanya nya datar.

"Khe, jadi pemuda itu 'sang takdir'? Benar-benar tak disangka. Seorang yang lemah seperti itu yang menjadi pasanganmu," bukannya menjawab Taozi, berkata sinis pada Sehun yang menatapnya datar. Baekhyun di samping Taozi hanya diam. Melihat, jika saja terjadi pertarungan, maka ia akan menghentikannya.

Tujuan mereka kesini hanya ingin membawa Pangeran ke Istana, bukannya bertarung. Inilah yang ia resahkan saat sang Ratu memintanya pergi bersama Crhysaor. Laki-laki dengan mata seperti panda itu selalu saja memprovokasi sang Pangeran dan membuat Pangeran muda itu marah dan kesal. Padahal ia sendiri takut pada Pangeran.

Mereka memang berteman sejak kecil, namun Sehun dan Taozi itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda dan Taozi ingin menghampus perbedaan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat katakan," Sehun kembali berkata datar namun terkesan sangat dingin dari sebelumnya. Ada satu gejolak yang berusaha ia tekan setelah mendengar kata-kata laki-laki yang menjadi 'bayangan'nya itu.

Taozi menghiraukan nada suara Sehun yang mulai mengerikan, ia kembali berkata, "Tapi kau seorang Pangeran, tida-"

"Kami akan membawamu ke Istana, Ratu ingin kau pergi menghadapnya, Pangeran."

Baekhyun memotong kata-kata Taozi cepat sebelum Sehun semakin kesal. Dengan tenang ia menatap Sehun yang balik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Wajah tampan itu mengeras menahan amarahnya.

"Ratu ingin aku menemuinya? Bukankah terlalu cepat jika aku pulang sekarang? Masa hukumanku belum berakhir walau aku sudah bertemu dengan takdirku." Ujar nya dingin. Dan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi Ratu ingin kau menemuinya, Sehun. Dan sebaiknya kau bersiap bersama pemuda tadi. Dia juga akan pergi bersama kita,"

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku?"

"Aku tidak memerintahmu, aku hanya menjalankan tugas."

"Cih, Kau tidak pernah berubah."

"Kau juga, tapi sepertinya kau akan berbeda dengan kehadiran 'sang takdir'mu?"

Taozi tidak berhenti membalas kata-kata Sehun. Ia seperti menantang sang Pangeran walau ia tau ia tak akan pernah menang dari sosok yang sedari kecil menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia lampaui. Walau ia harus menjadi bayangan Sehun dan selalu di belakang, namun Taozi akan tetap berusaha mengejar Sehun dan membuat mereka sejajar.

Taozi hanya ingin pengakuan dari sang Pangeran.

Sehun diam, tak membalas kata-kata Taozi. Ia perlahan menarik nafasnya, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang onix gelap yang terlihat sangat menakutkan. Aura tubuhnya menekan udara di sekitar mereka, membuat Taozi dan Baekhyun tersentak keras dan merasa berat. Namun mereka tetap bertahan dengan posisi seperti semula. Terasa hembusan angin panas di sekitar mereka, menambah kesasakkan dalam rongga dada kedua laki-laki itu.

" _Angin tak memperbolehkan ku membawa sang takdir. Hujan akan mendiamkan api biru dan mematikan cahaya kelabu pada siang yang panas. Dan keduanya akan pulang dalam gelapnya sang langit hitam."_

Sehun berucap tenang, namun jelas makna tak terlihat dari setiap kalimat yang ia katakan.

Baekhyun terdiam dan terpaku di tempatnya, seakan ia mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan sang Pangeran. Ia ingin membantah namun Sehun lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Light, kau tetap disini. Tetaplah tenang jika kau tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Aku akan pergi bersama Tao. Sena akan memantau 'kalian'."

Setelahnya, sang Pangeran pun lenyap bersama angin yang menelannya. Bersama Taozi yang sedetik terdiam saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan 'nama' nya dulu. Dan sedetik setelahnya, ia pun ikut lenyap, menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran memenuhi kepalanya. Membuat laki-laki manis itu sedikit pusing.

Mengehela nafas pelan. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sena muncul di hadapannya dan memintanya untuk duduk di sofa.

Yah, sepertinya ia harus istirahat sejenak setelah merasakan tekanan 'panas' dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Tekanan yang selalu saja ia rasakan jika berkunjung ke mansion sang Pangeran.

Dan ia tidak suka itu.

Terlebih, dalam jarak yang dekat dengan salah satu sumber panas itu sendiri.

Dan pikirannya melayang pada sosok 'sang takdir' Pangeran Exodusv. Seorang pemuda yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda dari prediksi mereka semua yang menantikan sang takdir.

.

.

.

Akankah sang takdir itu dapat mengubah segalanya seperti sedia kala?

Ia tidak tahu, dan sepertinya tidak akan ada yang tahu. Bahkan Pangeran dan Ratu sekalipun.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

Yo! ._.v

Wuaahahaaa saya tidak komitmen dengan pikiran saya sebelumnya. Saya mau publis semua ff setidaknya satu chapter tiap ff berchapter di bulan Juni, tapi malah update cerita ini sekarang. Huhu… Dan maunya yang update duluan JLN, tapi yang duluan selesai HWR/apaan dah*plak

Saya jawab review dulu. Maaf jika tidak satu-satu, saya gabung saja yah?

/Yang nanya seperti apa dunia sehun alias Exodusv, di next chap kemungkinan yah/ Ratu adalah Xiumin dan rajanya masih saya simpen dulu, silahkan tebak-tebaak…. /Truss, ratu punya dendam apa pada raja atau suaminya? Mungkin di chap kemarin sedikit nya sudah saya jelaskan kenapa Xiumin benci pada suaminya sendiri. Tapi untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan tetap mengikuti cerita ini…/Truss, Sehun sejenis vampire? Err… mungkin begitu. Dan yang jelas, Sehun 11-12 sama bapaknya a.k.a sang Raja. Saya belum bisa mendeskripsikan Sehun itu makhluk apa untuk saat ini, mungkin di beberapa chapter berikutnya. Maaf…/ dan untuk adegan action, saya mau cari referensi dulu, mungkin ada yang mau ngasih ide?. Sip udah saya rasa.

Ah, ada yang nanya Kai sama Sehun nikah? Err… di akhir cerita mungkin/buakh! Saya belom tau… maaf u.u. kalau mereka udah nikah berarti end dong yah?

Saya hanya berusaha membuat moment HunKai lebih banyak di tiap chapter walaupun sederhana, tapi tidak semua moment mereka bakal 'happy'. Perlahan mereka akan saya siksa.. muehehehe, so, jangan timpuk saya /\

Kosakata yang hanya ada dalam ff ini:

* Greimeve = makhluk yang lahir dari kekuatan alam dan memiliki nen tersendiri. Terbentuk dari bunga Zeury sebagai wadah mereka dan terlahir dengan berbagai bentuk yang indah namun mengerikan. Menjadi sumber dan penyeimbang kehidupan dunia Exodusv. Jumlah tak lebih dari 12 makhluk. Sepasang untuk satu elemen kehidupan./*Light'eve = makhluk yang terlahir dari bunga Zeury ber-elemen cahaya. Sangat kuat, berani, bisa menjadi kejam atau baik (Baekhyun). Berwujud burung Cinnamon atau Cynnamolgus/*Fire'eve = makhluk yang terlahir dari bunga Zeury ber-elemen api. Sangat kuat dan mengerikan jika marah (Chanyeol). Berwujud Phoenix/*Bunga Zeury = bunga kehidupan yang tumbuh abadi di dunia Exodusv. Memiliki 5 kelopak dan 6 putik yang masing-masing akan melahirkan Greimeve baru jika salah satu Greimeve mati atau musnah./*Nen = aura yang keluar dari dalam tubuh. Apa bila di keluarkan secara berlebihan atau melewati batas tubuh akan menegang 4 detik, kemudian mati./*Crhysaor = kesatria kerajaan Exodusv. Sangat patuh pada raja dan akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan walaupun itu harus membunuh saudara sendiri (Tao)/* Exodus = dunia mistis kehiduapna yang serupa seperti kehidupan di Bumi tapi sangat jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan di Bumi. /Bayangkan dunia avatar dan kerajaan romawi kuno. Seperti itulah ._.v

Tau Hunter x hunter kan? Saya juga terinspirasi dari anime itu untuk ff ini. Dan kemungkinan akan bertambah refernsi saya untuk ff ini. Jadi maaf kalau bingung atau ambigu/?

Terima kasih sudah menyukai ff abal-abal ini… maaf jika aneh bin aneh -_-

 **Big Thanks to; / BabyWolf JonginnieKim/ Mizukami Sakura-chan/ / geash/ dhantiee/Kamong Jjong/ kimm bii/ 8/Red Rose9488/ Wiwitdyas1/FTafsih/DwiKkamjong/jonginisa/KaiNieris/cute/Guest/sukmawindia/ling-ling pandabear/thedolphinduck… gomawooo ^^**

Ok.

Terakhir…

Di tunggu reviewnya… ^^

Don't ber silent reader, please…. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Home, Wind and Rain

Author : DeushiiKyungie

Rated : T (M)

Sehun Kai fanfiction

Cast : Sehun/Mikaela, Jongin/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin dan bertambah seiring jalan cerita

Desclaimer : Cast belong them self, saya hanya memakai nama mereka dan ide serta alur certia hasil imajinasi absurd saya ._.v

Genre : fantasy, drama, romance, lilt action

Warning : Yaoi, typo, occ, kata-kata kasar and don't like don't read…. no plagiarism, please…

a/n: maaf baru bisa update sekarang u_u dan bagi yang mengira Kai ikut dengan Sehun, Kai gk ikut kok, udah jelas dari ucapan Sehun sebelumnya. maaf kalau bingung jadinya, soalnya gk ada yang nanya, ya.. dan oh ya, nama2 cast ada dua/lebih jadi maaf kalau bingung. Missal, di dunia manusia nama Sehun, Sehun/Oh Sehun tapi di Exodusv namanya adalah Pangeran Mikaela/nama yg paling saya suka*plak/. Sedangkan untuk Jongin, saya tetap buat Jongin tapi di waktu lain saya akan memakai nama Kai. Karena Kai adalah nama yang di berikan Sehun untuk Jongin.

yah!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Ruang makan yang luas dengan meja panjang yang terlihat antik, hiasan dinding dengan lukisan abstrak yang tak Jongin mengerti maknanya apa dan suasana yang mulai terasa hangat. Sedikitnya membuat pemuda tan itu tidak terlalu waspada dengan apa yang ia rasakan setelah dirinya pergi menjauh dari Sehun.

Sehun… entah mengapa jika berada di dekat laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat itu, Jongin merasa tenang dan… aman.

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa, padahal mereka baru bertemu tadi malam dan… ciuman pertama yang dirasakannya saat ia bangun tadi pagi. Entah kenapa… ia tidak merasakan takut dan aneh dengan perlakukan laki-laki itu? Di cium oleh seorang yang asing dan di perlakukan lembut layaknya ia sesuatu yang mudah pecah dan rusak jika tidak hati-hati.

Tidak menolak bahkan marah pada semua perlakuan laki-laki itu padanya, menurut pada setiap ucapannya seakan semua yang laki-laki tinggi itu katakan adalah suatu keharusan yang harus ia lakukan. Padahal di tidak ingin.

Tidak. Ia ingin menolak. Tapi tidak bisa.

Dan terlebih, bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah ia pikirkan? Ckh, Jongin merasa aneh. Sesuatu yang tidak ia sadari pasti telah terjadi. Ini semua aneh, menurut Jongin.

Sehun itu orang asing. Tapi Jongin merasa akan baik-baik saja jika bersama laki-laki itu. Jongin ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa. Atau dia… yang tidak mampu? Tidak mampu menolak sesuatu yang coba di tawarkan laki-laki putih itu. Suatu… ikatan?

Jongin merasakan suatu perasaan yang tak bisa ia artikan sejak… mungkin sejak pertama kali menatap sepasang iris gelap laki-laki putih itu. Perasaan yang perlahan menyusup hati dan jiwanya. Perlahan menyusup pada ruang kosong hatinya.

Entahlah. Jongin tidak mengerti. Begitu banyak yang tidak mengerti. Aura hangat? Pangeran? Peri? Memangnya dia tengah berada di dunia fantasy? Tidak, jongin tidak mengerti. Bertanya, tapi ia tidak tau harus mulai dari mana? Pikirannya bingung.

Dan satu pertanyaan yang menganjal di hatinya sejak ia terbangun, bagaimana dia bisa berada di rumah megah ini?

Jongin menatap dalam laki-laki di depannya dalam diam. Laki-laki dengan postur tubuh tinggi, dan mungkin lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Wajah yang terlihat tampan jika dia tidak tersenyum kelewat lebar, karena wajahnya benar-benar terlihat menakutkan dengan gigi-gigi besarnya itu. Membuat Jongin sedikit merinding ngeri.

Ia sudah duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya sudah di persiapkan Chanyeol, laki-laki tinggi yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya dengan sebuah nampan. Meletakkan sepiring makanan dan segelas minuman. "Silahkan, Tuan muda." Ucapnya, tersenyum tipis. Jujur saja, dia lebih tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu.

Pemuda tan itu hanya terdiam. Tidak merespon tindakan Chanyeol bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu, laki-laki tinggi itu tetap menunggu satu pergerakkan dari pemuda tan yang duduk di hadapannya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan di hadapannya. Tatapannya kosong. Entah kenapa, rasa lapar yang beberapa saat lalu menekan lambungnya tiba-tiba saja hilang begitu saja. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Chanyeol mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap pemuda tan yang menjadi Tuan barunya itu. Jika saja sang Pangeran ada di sini mungkin Chanyeol akan menawarkan dan berbicara 'akrab' pada _mate_ sang Pangeran itu. Sedikitnya Chanyeol harus memperihatkan image 'baik'. Untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol masih setia menunggu hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki di sisi kiri ruang makan. Baekhyun menatap heran pemandangan di hadapannya. "Kenapa belum makan?" tanyanya. Suara tenangnya sedikit membuat Jongin tersentak kaget dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Jangan datang tiba-tiba seperti itu, kau membuat Young Master terkejut."

Ucapan tenang Chanyeol terasa seperti sindiran halus bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeol. Ia membenci sang Fire'eve. Sangat.

Menghiraukan laki-laki tinggi di sana, Baekhyun memilih mendekati Jongin yang menatapnya waspada. Namun sepasang mata bulat itu tidak menunjukkan rasa takut yang seharusnya. Takut, menatap mata sipit yang di hias eyeliner tebal dan sepasang orbs terang yang terlihat tak biasa untuk seorang manusia. Wajah sang Light'eve datar namun terkesan polos.

Ia harus wapada kan? Mereka orang asing.

"Baekhyun?" Jongin memanggil dengan suara kecil. Baekhyun membalas dengan senyum tipis membuat laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit manis.

"Sehun dimana?"

Pertanyaan Jongin sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka pemuda tan di hadapan mereka akan bertanya dimana keberadaan sang Pangeran.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang, seakan yang ia beritahukan adalah hal yang biasa, namun sepertinya reaksi Jongin berbeda dari yang mereka pikirkan. "Sehun, dia sedang pergi bersama Taozi."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu ku? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Ak- aku harus mencarinya. Ak-"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Tenanglah, kembalilah duduk dan makanlah sarapanmu. Sehun akan kembali, tenang saja." Suara menenangkan Baekhyun, rupanya mampu membuat Jongin kembali tenang dan duduk kembali di tempatnya. Menatap dalam iris terang itu. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di iris terang bak cahaya jingga yang indah.

Entah kenapa, Jongin merasa ketenangan melingkupi dirinya ketika menatap sepasang netra indah itu. Tapi sedikit menakutkan dengan eyeliner yang melingkupi mata kecil itu.

Bagaimana bisa?

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum tipis namun terkesan lembut, "Makanlah. Aku akan menemanimu."

Jongin memandang Baekhyun diam sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sedikit ragu, ia pun mulai makan.

Semua terdiam, hanya suara denting peralatan makan yang terdengar hingga suara gelas yang diletakkan sedikit keras, membuat dua sosok di sana menatap heran sang pemuda manis.

"Waah, ini enak sekali. Aku… seperti merasa memakan makanan hyung ku, dulu. Chanyeol-ssi, terima kasih untuk makanannya. Ini sangat enak!"

Ucapan ringan Jongin tak pelak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpana melihat perubahan raut wajah pemuda di depan mereka. Nada suara yang terdengar ceria dan terdengar renyah, sangat enak di dengar. Wajah yang beberapa saat lalu datar penuh waspada sekarang berubah ceria dan... terlihat manis. Jujur, itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpana dan kagum?

"Senang mendengar anda menyukainya. Saya akan membuat yang lebih enak lagi." Balas Chanyeol, tersenyum sopan. Sedikit bangga ia rasakan.

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara hingga Jongin kembali bersuara. "Umm... Apa- apa Sehun akan lama?" tanya nya pelan.

"Tidak. Um, yah. Mungkin tidak akan lama. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol membersihkan peralatan makan Jongin.

"Tidak, hanya..." Jongin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia kembali memperhatikan ruangan yang tengah ia tempati. Merasakan aura Sehun yang mengisi setiap sudut ruangan. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan alisnya, heran. "Tentu. Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kau, teman Sehun?"

"Teman? Bisa di bilang begitu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau dan laki-laki di samping mu dan Chanyeol memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan Pangeran? Ma- mata kalian juga, berbeda,"

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam. Ia terlihat berfikir sesuatu hingga sebelum ia menjawabnya, Chanyeol lebih dulu bersuara. "Ekhm, bagaimana kalau saya mengajak anda berkeliling rumah? Setidaknya Tuan Muda harus mengenal rumah baru anda. Pesan dari Tuan Sehun. Mari."

Suara berat Chanyeol mengagetkan Jongin mendapat tatapan datar dari Baekhyun. Laki-laki tampan namun manis di saat bersamaan itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi begitu saja, menimbulkan tatapan heran dari pemuda tan di sana.

"Tuan Muda?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Ah, ne."

Jongin ingin bertanya ada apa dan kenapa dengan Baekhyun, tapi ia urungkan karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berjalan dan mulai memperkenalkan se-isi mansion megah itu.

Hampir setiap sudut Mansion mereka jelajahi. Ada bagian dimana Jongin tidak boleh masuki dan dimana biasanya Sehun berdiam dan tempat-tempat lain yang bisa di kunjungi pemuda tan yang menjadi _mate_ sang Pangeran.

Hingga siang menjelang, memberikan sinar panas yang menerpa kulit tan Jongin saat ia berdiri di tepi danau yang luas. Walau banyak ditumbuhi pohon, tapi di sekitar bagian kanan danau adalah tanah hampa, kering dan panas. Panas seakan ia tengah menginjak padang pasir yang sangat panas. Dan ia tidak tau mengapa bisa seperti itu. Padahal di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak pohon yang lebat dan danau yang jernih.

Jongin tidak mengerti. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia urung untuk bertanya. Ia memilih diam dan mengamati sekitarnya.

Kenapa? Entah lah.

Jongin hanya merasa... Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tak terlihat lagi olehnya semenjak di ruang makan tadi- ia tidak begitu percaya dengan ucapan mereka.

Dan lagi, ia juga tidak melihat peri kecil itu. Di mana dia? Kenapa ia tidak muncul lagi di hadapan Jongin?

Peri kecil yang membuat pikirannya melayang pada suatu dongeng masa kecil.

Sangat panas dan akhirnya ia memilih beranjak dari sana setelah mengamati keadaan sekitar dan melangkah ke arah rerumputan berwarna jingga. Tidak- tidak karena rumput itu kering atau gersang, entah. Warna nya yang berbeda dengan rumput liar yang ia ketahui. Rumput jingga yang terlihat seperti api yang menyala di tengah panasnya siang.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon rindang yang sejuk. Ia merasakan ketenangan itu lagi. Ketenangan yang berbeda-

TRAAGG!

DHUAARRR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan keras yang membuat ia terlonjak kaget. Kedua matanya membulat, terkejut dengan suara ledakan seperti bom itu. Dengan cepat ia mengedarkan sepasang manik coklatnya ke setiap sudut yang bisa ia jangkau dan terlihatlah olehnya kepulan asap dan daun-daun hijau berterbangan di udara. Lumayan jauh dari posisinya sekarang sehingga ia kurang jelas apa yang terjadi di tengah hutan di sana.

Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke arah sumber ledakan.

Merasakan nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan tenanganya yang lumayan banyak terkuras, Baekhyun menumpu tubuhnya pada Scythe perak-nya. Tidak- ia tidak mungkin kalah dari si Phonix sialan itu. Baekhyun mengutuk Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan pria tinggi itu menatap angkuh laki-laki di hadapannya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Di pisahkan oleh tanah cekung lumayan besar dan dalam di antara mereka, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sombong. Dengan santai, ia memainkan panah besar merahnya.

"Khe, kau berfikir untuk mengalahkanku? Tidak Light~ kau yang seharusnya tunduk pada ku, burung cantik. Bhahahahaa!"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Chanyeol! Kenapa- kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ku, hah! Hanya karena aku dalam masa weak situation*, kau menyerangku?!"

"Khe, Aku menyerang tubuhmu yang indah dan bisa membuatku mabuk. Permainan yang sangat menyenangkan bukan? Tubuh indahmu yang meliuk indah, sungguh sangat seksi saat aku memasuki lubang sempit mu. Mengerang, berteriak keras hingga kau merasa di atas nirwana. Bukankah kau menikmatinya, Light'eve~"

Permainan? Cih, mengingat dirinya yang lemah dan mudah di kuasai waktu itu, benar-benar membuat dirinya rendah. Sungguh, ia tidak menginginkan itu semua! Menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya yang tengah mengalami masa hight situation*. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Kenapa- kenapa harus ia?

Tak hanya tubuhnya yang di koyak bahkan perasaannya pun, sebagai salah satu Greimeve suci, di nodai seperti itu. Ia merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak. Tidak seharusnya dirinya, kan.

"Tapi, cih. Jika saja Yang Mulia Ratu tidak melarangku berhubungan dengan Greimeve lain, sudah pasti yang aku nikmati adalah Hime. Tapi sayangnya dia sudah tua dan lemah walaupun nenek tua itu memiliki tubuh yang indah, tapi tidak menggairahkan. Dan, mengingat kau yang dalam keadaan lemah waktu itu, kenapa aku tidak melakukannya dengan mu saja? Kau bahkan lebih nikmat dan menggairahkan dari pada Vampa dan Humman lainnya."

Ucapan panjang lebar Chanyeol semakin membuat amarah Baekhyun meningkat. Perlahan, ia mengalirkan nen pada senjatanya, menggangkat dan mengarahkan ujungnya tepat ke kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meremehkan.

"Kau berpikir untuk menembakku lagi? Khekeke, tidak akan mempan bagiku, Baekhyun. Kau semakin marah, malah semakin menggairahkan. Sluurp ah-"

"Diam, kau Phoenix laknat!"

Shoot~

DHUARR!

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

Exodusv.

Adalah kehidupan dimana semua makhluknya, baik Humman, Vampa, Greimeve dan kaum paling langka, Seraphine, maupun keturunan Greimeve hidup saling bergantungan. Dunia yang sangat indah dengan ribuan jenis tumbuhan dan hewan hidup disana. Dunia impian yang indah, cantik dan damai.

Namun karena suatu keadaan, dimana rasa haus dan lapar dari kaum Vampa yang entah apa penyebab awalnya, membuat sang Raja menjadikan sebagian kaum Humman menjadi 'ternak' mereka. Rasa haus karena tubuh mereka sudah tidak bisa menerima darah hewan membuat dari mereka banyak yang mati.

Ternak, adalah sebutan halus bagi mereka yang menjadi santapan kaum Vampa dan Greimeve. Terutama Humman remaja karena darah biru dalam tubuh mereka yang baru muncul adalah santapan terenak dan sehat bagi kaum Vampa. Terlebih jumlah kaum Humman yang lebih banyak dari kaum Vampa dan Greimeve.

Karena kebijakan sang Raja itu, membuat hampir seluruh Humman menderita karena kehilangan keluarga mereka. Banyak yang mati membusuk setelah darah mereka di hisap dan membuat tanah Exodusv tercemar dan menyebabkan beberapa tumbuhan layu dan mati karena tanah dan air yang tercemar.

Kebijakan yang membuat sebagian kaum menderita. Tak ada peraturan dan larangan tegas bagi kaum Vampa dalam memenuhi kebutuhan mereka membuat sebagian kaum Humman berang dan marah. Mereka menuntut keadilan bagi kaum mereka. Setidaknya, tidak membuat para 'ternak' mati sia-sia.

Dan Ratu pun turun tangan untuk mengatasinya. Membuat suatu kawasan sebagai tempat tinggal kaum Humman yang di jadikan 'ternak'. Hanya itu yang bisa sang Ratu lakukan untuk sebagian rakyatnya karena kuasa sang Raja, tidak memperbolehkannya untuk ikut campur.

Terlebih keturunan kaum Greimeve yang selalu berbuat semau mereka tanpa menerima hukuman dari perbuatan mereka, menjadikan tanah suci Exodusv penuh dengan darah dan kebencian. Namun jika sudah kelewatan, mereka akan di binasakan. Salah satu peraturan dari Ratu yang benci dengan tingkah para keturunan Greimeve.

Tak hanya kaum Humman yang dijadikan 'ternak' mereka, tetapi juga kaum Vampa yang mereka jadikan budak dan para wanita dijadikan pemuas nafsu mereka.

Kaum Greimeve adalah minoritas paling kecil di dunia Exodusv, tak lebih dari 15 orang. Di tambah Greimeve itu sendiri. Namun mereka, para keturunan memiliki kuasa di bawah Dewan Tinggi.

Dewan tinggi adalah suatu kelompok gabungan dari petinggi kaum Humman, Vampa dan Greimeve, tidak termasuk Seraphine. Karena mereka adalah kaum yang dipuja dan paling di hormati. Terdapat 6 orang Seraphine, dan itu termasuk sang Ratu.

.

Gerbang Hyungji mengalami getaran lumayan kuat saat sesosok tubuh muncul di baliknya. Sosok yang sudah lama tidak menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya. Exodusv. Dunia yang hampir ia hancur leburkan karena 'satu' amarah yang tak terkontrol. Untunglah saat itu sang Earth'eve cepat sembuh setelah masa weak situation-nya dan dapat meredam kekuatan penghancur sang Pangeran.

Amarah yang membuat ia harus di hukum meninggalkan Exodusv dan harus hidup seorang diri di Bumi yang untungnya memiliki kemiripan dengan dunia Exodusv. Ia tidak sendiri, karena salah satu Greimeve mengabdi menjadi pelayan setianya, Fire'eve, membuatnya bisa bertahan dan bersama berusaha menemukan 'sang takdir'.

'Sang Takdir' yang menjadi penentu kehidupan Exodusv di kemudian hari.

Dan tak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang akan di perbuat olehnya.

Menghancurkan atau mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula?

Sehun melangkah dengan tenang saat melewati jembatan yang menghubungkan gerbang Hyungji dengan daratan Exodusv. Di belakangnya, Zitao berjalan sambil memegang erat tongkatnya. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh dari nen kuat sang Pangeran yang menyebar luas dan menekan udara sekitarnya.

"Pangeran, sebaiknya kita langsung pergi ke Istana."

Suara Zitao tak membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan setelahnya mereka kembali menghilang ditelan kabut tipis.

Mereka bersamaan muncul di depan gerbang Istana yang terbuka sendiri, seakan mempersilahkan sang Pangeran untuk masuk. Banyak para prajurit dan pelayan Istana yang berada di sekitar gerbang terkejut saat merasakan tekanan aura yang kuat. Nen yang teramat kuat dan mengerikan membuat mereka langsung menyadari, sang Paengeran telah kembali.

Mereka serempak menunduk dalam saat sang Pangeran berjalan melewati mereka, acuh.

.

Bagian dalam Istana tampak masih tenang, namun setelahnya berubah dingin dan menyesakkan saat mereka mengenal aura yang tak nampak namun sangat mereka kenali.

Sang Ratu yang tengah mengurai kain sutra berwarna coklat emas itu tampak menghentikan gerakannya yang akan memindahkan sebagian kain ke atas meja panjang di sana. Menoleh ke arah pintu besar di sisi kanannya yang perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan wujud sang putra yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya.

Zitao berdiri di samping pintu dan membungkuk dalam. Membiarkan Sang Pangeran memberi hormat pada sang Ratu yang menatapnya tak percaya. Namun setelahnya wanita cantik dan anggun itu tersenyum hangat saat sang putra menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sepasang iris onyx gelap dan sepasang iris hijau zambrud yang cantik.

"Mikaela, kau pulang, nak." Sambut sang Ratu penuh haru.

"Aku pulang, Ibunda."

Sesaat tak ada yang berucap di antara mereka. Hanya suara langkah kaki Sehun yang perlahan berjalan mendekati sang Ibu yang membentangkan kedua lengannya. Dan setelahnya, dapat sang Pangeran tampan rasakan, pelukan hangat penuh kasih sayang yang ia rindukan. Pelukan dari sang Ibu yang sangat di sayanginya melebihi apapun.

Sungguh. Jika bisa, Sehun ingin sekali membawa sang Ibu pergi dari dunia buruk ini ke Bumi, dimana, disana ia telah menemukan kehidupan yang layak. Kehidupan yang sangat di damba sang Ibu.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Xiumin, mengusap sayang wajah tampan sang anak. Sedikit mendonggak karena perbedaan tubuh yang jelas berbeda.

"Ya."

"Kau tak bersama 'sang takdir'?"

" _Angi_ _n_ tak memperbolehkan ku membawanya. Belum saatnya, ibu."

"Hmm, ibu mengerti. Terima kasih sudah datang. Mikaela."

Mereka berjalan ke arah kursi dan meja kecil di tepi jendela besar. Tapi, sebelum Sehun mendudukkan tuduhnya, ia dengan cepat menghindar dari batu besar yang terlempar ke arahnya. Membuat batu besar itu menghantam dinding dan menghancurkan jendela.

Sehun berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis manis bermata bulat indah dengan seringainya, cukup membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Kau pulang, Mikaela? Bukankah hukuman mu belum habis, eoh?" ucap gadis itu sinis.

"Huh, Areian. Penyambutan yang manis, eoh?" balas Sehun dingin. Wajah datarnya membuat gadis itu mencebik kesal.

"Kau tak berubah. Tetap datar sedatar tembok hitam jelek dan sedingin salju Wang*."

Ucapan jengkel gadis itu di hiraukan Sehun. Ia berbalik menghadap sang Ratu yang tetap tenang di tempatnya. "Ibu, aku tidak lama di sini." Beritahunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin pelan. Jelas raut sedih di kedua mata cantik sang Ratu, membuat hati siapa saja terluka melihatnya. Tak terkecuali sang Paengeran. Sehun menghampiri Xiumin dan menggengam jemari halus, lembut dan lebih mungil darinya.

"Ibu, menurutmu, bagaimana 'sang takdir' untuk ku?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Ibu tidak tau, kau belum memperlihatkannya pada Ibu," jawab Xiumin. Kembali mengusap sayang wajah sang putra.

"Dia seorang pria, tapi sangat manias dan indah."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"…Ya. Aku suka. Sangat suka, Ibu."

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya. Tapi… kau harus tetap waspada terhadapnya. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan ia perbuat, Mika,"

"Ibu tenang saja. Dia- Kai, sangat berbeda dari semua makhluk yang pernah aku temui. Dia- dia sungguh berbeda."

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, namun Sehun tersentak keras saat semiliir angin bertiup ke telinganya membuat Xiumin menatapnya heran. "Ada apa, Mika?"

"Ibu, aku harus kembali."

"Mika-"

"Maaf, Ibu. Aku menyayangimu. Dan tetaplah menjauh dari Ayah. Tunggu aku, aku akan menjemput Ibu dan membawa Ibu ke tempat di mana Ibu bisa bahagia selamanya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun pun sekejap menghilang, diikuti Zitao yang juga menghilang. Menyisakan sang Ratu dan Aerian yang sedari tadi terdiam. Diam mendengarkan semua pembicaraan sang Ratu dan Pangeran.

"Earth'eve, kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?" Xiumin bertanya tanpa menatap gadis yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Menatap hamparan langit biru cerah di luar sana.

"Aku tak mungkin pergi, Ratu. Tempat ku di sini." Jawab Aerian, sang Earth'eve.

"Heh, munafik. Kau hanya tertahan karena si tua Rokyu belum sembuh. Dan lagi, kau tak merindukan sang Phoenix, hum?" ujar Xiumin, berbalik menghadap salah satu Greimeve kesayangannya. Seorang gadis yang menjadi teman sepermainan sang Pangeran sewaktu kecil sebelum 'hari' itu membuat semuanya hancur.

Seorang gadis yang sudah ia anggap putrinya sendiri.

"Ya. Aku merindukannya. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk ku meninggalkan Exodusv. Aku- aku percaya ia akan kembali. Aku hanya perlu menunggunya."

Xiumin tak membalas. Perlahan ia mengarahkan jemarinya pada tumbuhan yang rusak tertimpa bebatuan tembok, kemudian mengeluarkan nen dari telunjuknya. Nen hangat dan kuat yang perlahan menyelimuti semua tumbuhan itu dan membuatnya kembali tumbuh seperti sedia kala. Tumbuh, menyingkirkan bebatuan yang menghimpit mereka.

"Dimana Pegasus?"

"Uh, umm… dia di taman bunga. Anda ingin saya memanggilnya?"

"Ya. Panggilkan, kuda poniku, sekarang."

Dan setelahnya, hanya sang Ratu disana seorang diri, menatap dalam diam dedaunan yang menari-nari di hembus angin.

Ah, sepertinya ia tidak sendiri, karena sang Raja yang tampan berdiri di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba, namun ia menyadarinya. Sang Raja yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit sang Ratu.

"Hmm.. kau bertanya pada si burung hantu kenapa ia tidak pergi? Lalu, kau sendiri, kenapa tidak ikut dengan putra mu, heum?" ucapnya pelan. Menikmati elusan ringan pada lengannya yang memeluk tubuh sang istri.

"Aku tidak mungkin ikut dengan Pangeranku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu,"

"Khekee… yaa.. tentu saja, sang Ratu tak akan bisa pergi dari Rajanya. Karena dia milik sang Raja seorang."

Perlahan pria itu mengelus lembut wajah sang istri, kemudian memiringkan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Dan detik berikutnya, kedua bibir itupun menyatu dalam pangutan intim.

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

Jongin tercengang dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Di hadapannya, hampir semua pohon hancur dan roboh, tanah cekung yang dalam dan besar sedikit membuat ia merinding ngeri. Di arahkannya kedua maniknya pada dua orang yang tengah bertarung tak jauh di depannya. Chanyeol dengan Panah Merah besar dan Baekhyun dengan Scythe Peraknya yang besar.

Sejak kapan mereka bertarung?

Sungguh! Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa- apa dia benar-benar sudah masuk ke dunia dongeng yang mengerikan? Dimana ada pertarungan dengan pedang besar dan melawan monster yang jahat dan mengerikan?

DUNGG!

TRAANGG!

Suara benturan dan gesekan antar senjata kembali membuat Jongin menatap pertarungan sengit yang terjadi di hadapannya dengan mulut terbuka dan mata bulatnya yang membesar tak percaya.

Baekhyun kembali mengayunkan Scythe-nya dan langsung di tahan oleh panah besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol melompat jauh dari Baekhyun yang bersiap kembali menembaknya dengan ujung Scythe-nya. Memunculkan sinar terang yang semakin lama semakin besar.

Chanyeol pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengumpulkan energinya pada anah panah-nya yang menyala bak api panas dan mengarahkannya tepat ke titik ujung Scythe Baekhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kedua sentaja itu melepaskan tembakan yang menyebabkan ledakan besar yang menghantam tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan juga tubuh Jongin yang terlempar jauh.

Sesaat tubuh ringan itu akan menghantam pohan, sepasang lengan putih menangkapnya dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam dekapan erat nan protektif.

Kabut yang di ciptakan dari ledakan besar itu perlahan menghilang, namun menyisakan kobaran api yang menyala besar. Seakan tak akan padam bila tidak di siram.

Whuussh..

SLAP!

Tiba-tiba muncul hembusan angin kuat yang berputar kencang dan menelan habis api biru dan sinar cahaya yang salin memakan. Menelan api itu hingga hilang tak berbekas dan menyisakan sapuan angin yang perlahan melemah dan hilang.

Keadaan hutan itu sekarang benar-benar kacau dan porak-poranda. Banyak pohon yang hancur dan tumbang. Ah, untung saja pertarungan itu tidak di sekitar Mansion. Jika iya, bisa habis mereka karena amarah sang Pangeran.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar kuat dalam pelukan laki-laki tampan itu. Sehun, semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang _mate_. Ia benar-benar akan menghukum Light'eve dan Fire'eve nanti, setelah keadaan Kai-nya membaik.

Dengan lembut Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Jongin dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Setelahnya, merekapun menghilang.

.

Sang Peri melayang-layang mengitari dua sosok tubuh yang tergelatak tak berdaya di tepi danau. Aah, untung saja dengan cepat ia memindahkan mereka sebelum ikut termakan kobaran api yang mereka buat. Ckh, menyusahkan saja. Sedangkan Zitao, hanya memejamkan matanya dan bersandar sambil berdiri di salah satu pohon tak jauh dari mereka.

Sena, sang peri angin memandang iba pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berusaha mendudukkan tubuh mereka dan menyandar pada pohon. Berusaha menetralkan nafas mereka hingga mereka kembali seperti semula.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Sena dengan nada lucu. Membuat kedua Greimeve itu mencebik kesal.

"Khekeke… kalian harus bertanggung jawab dan siap-siap menerima hukuman dari Pangeran."

Deg!

Mendengar 'hukuman' yang di katakan Sena, berhasil membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut dan merinding takut.

"Terlebih, kalian HAMPIR saja melukai Young Master. Ah! untung saja dengan cepat aku mengirim pesan pada Pangeran, jadi yaa…. Pangeran dengan cepat menyelamatkan Young Master! Kalian tau, Pangeran benar-benar hebat dan keren saat menyelamatkan Young Master. Khekekee… aah, Pangeran Mikaela. Kau benar-benar hebat!" lanjut Sena sambil menari-nari senang di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam.

Entah apa yang akan Pangeran lakukan pada mereka. Terlebih mereka juga hampir melukai sang Tuan Muda. Aarrgghh! Mati saja mereka. Mati, karena mereka tidak mungkin bisa selamat dari hukuman mengerikan dari Sang Pangeran Exodusv.

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

Sehun dengan lembut merebahkan tubuh Jongin di atas kasur kemudian merapikan pakaian sang _mate_. Dengan lembut ia usap sayang wajah Jongin dan merapikan poni coklat yang terlihat berantakan di kening sang pasangan.

"Sehun?"

"Ya?

"Ka- kau, ap- apa yang terjadi? Ta- tadi ada api besar dan ledakan! Dan- dan aku terlempar. Sehun, apa yang terjadi? Kenap-"

"Ssstth, tenanglah, sayang. Kau sudah aman. Untung saja kau hanya terkena ledakan panas yang tak terlalu kuat. Kau aman, kau baik-baik saja."

Sehun menatap lembut kedua manik Jongin yang masih dipiluti rasa takut dan terkejut yang sangat kentara.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut, saat kau tiba-tiba saja terlempar karena sebuah ledakan. Terlebih, api dengan warna dan bentuk yang benar-benar aneh, tak pernah ia lihat dan itu membuat dirinya takut.

Sehun menaiki kasur dan menempatkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin. Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Menenggelamkan dirinya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sungguh, ia masih takut. Dapat Sehun rasakan getaran, yang walaupun tak sekuat tadi, membuat jemarinya mengusap lembut punggung pemuda tan itu.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga laki-laki tampan itu sedikit tersentak saat pemuda yang ia peluk berucap dalam dan penuh arti. Entah, suatu kalimat yang membuat dirinya melayang dan sangat dibutuhkan. Membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya menghangat dan perutnya serasa tergelitik olehnya.

Sebuah kalimat yang menandakan dirinya dan Sang Takdir, sudah terikat akan suatu hubungan. Walaupun hanya samar yang ia rasakan.

"Sehun, jangan pergi lagi. Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi. Jangan pergi, ak- aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi jika kau menjauh dariku. Tetap disini. Jangan pergi. Ak- aku sayang Sehun. Entahlah, aku- aku juga tidak mengerti rasa apa ini. Perasaan hangat saat berada di dekatmu. Sungguh- Sehun, ku mohon. Jangan pergi langi dari ku…"

.

.

.

To be continue…

Hei hai yo!

Eottokhe? Makin jelek dan membingungkan? Hiks, saya update lama lagi…

Tapi ini udah panjang dari sebelumnya, juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena lama updatenya. Mianhe! Waktu tak selalu berpihak pada saya untuk sekedar menulis satu kata saja./plak/

Cuzzz kosa kata yang hanya ada dalam ff ini :

* Weak situation = keadaan terlemah bagi Greimeve, dimana hampir seluruh energy mereka hilang untuk di serap tanah Exodusv untuk satu musim. Membuat mereka seperti Humman namun masih memiliki kekuatan walau tak terlalu kuat. Waktu yang di butuhkan untuk pemulihan adalah satu hari penuh. Tidak bisa menerima kekuatan dari blue moon karena akan di hisap juga akhirnya.

* Hight situation = keadaan terkuat bagi Greimeve saat gerhana bulan(di bumi)/blue moon(di exodus) muncul. Tidak semua element dapat menerima keadaan ini sehingga bagi Greimeve yang tidak kuat menahan pancaran sinar yang diberikan dan masuk ke dalam tubuh, mereka bisa saja musnah.

* Humman = manusia dengan kulit seputih salju, telinga elf, hidung mancung dan darah berwarna biru bagi humman remaja dan dewasa dan darah merah untuk bayi dan anak-anak. Menjadi 'ternak' bagi vampa dan greimeve.

* Salju Wang = Wang, daerah paling dingin di dunia exodusv. Titik terendah dan hanya beberapa Humman dan Vampa yang sanggup hidup disana serta Greimeve dengan elemen

Dah, segitu mungkin. Oh, ya Tao itu Vampa tapi menjadi kesatria kerajaan karena ia lahir dari pasangan Seraphine dan Vampa. Tao punya kakak, yaitu Pegasus.

Soory kalau actionnya aneh dan dikit dan maaf untuk moment Hunkai nya dikit. Di next chap saya usahakan banyak dan mungkin ada adengan 'ehem-ehem', bagi yang mau? Tapi mungkin bakal lama lagi updatenya, karena saya belum libur sampe bulan depan/cry/ dan mau masuk bulan ramadhan. Saya lumayan ragu juga mau buatnya. Ehmm..,

Ah saya bingung nih untuk rajanya siapa? Pilihin dong, ehee ._.v Luhan atau Suho atau selain member exo?

Terima kasih sudah menyukai ff abal-abal ini dan yg bilang ff ini keren, umm khamsahamnida../malumalumeong/… maaf jika aneh bin aneh dan membingungkan -_- /cirri khas saya mungkin?/

 **Big Thanks to; Mizukami Sakura-chan/ novisaputri09/ 8/ kimm bii/ BabyWolf JonginnieKim/ / FTafsih/vintangeflower/ melizwufan/ Wiwitdyas1/ KaiNieris/ k1mut/ jungdongah/ ling-ling pandabear/ EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS/ RokuChanchan/ Guest/ sarahafifahunkai/ cherry/ cute/ achie/ Yuki Edogawa/ Guest/ jungkrystal1432/ jonginisa/ nadia … gomawooo ^^**

Ok. Guest siapa ya? Saya kok gk kenal?

Terakhir…

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ramadhan bagi yang menjalankan ^.^

Don't ber silent reader, please…. ^^

Di tunggu reviewnya… ^^ oh ya, no review, tidak akan saya update! Yo ._.v

See next chap!


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Home, Wind and Rain

Author : DeushiiKyungie

Rated : T-M (!)

Sehun Kai fanfiction

Cast : Sehun/Mikaela, Jongin/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin dan bertambah seiring jalan cerita

Desclaimer : Cast belong them self, saya hanya memakai nama mereka dan ide serta alur certia hasil imajinasi absurd saya ._.v

Genre : fantasy, drama, romance, lilt action

Warning : Yaoi, typo, occ, kata-kata kasar and don't like don't read…. no plagiarism, please…

a/n: maaf baru bisa update sekarang u_u saya kena WB -_- jadi maaf kalo aneh… arti dari Home, Wind and Rain itu… jujur saya juga gk tau apa maksudnya/plak/ tapi artinya yah, rumah, angin dan hujan ._.

yah!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sehun tak menyangka jika Kai-nya akan berucap seperti itu. Sungguh, ada rasa hangat di dalam hatinya yang telah lama beku dan sekarang perlahan mencair. Bagai air yang mengalir hangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat ia tak kuasa merasakan rasa yang sangat asing baginya. Namun terasa menyenangkan baginya. Dan ia suka.

Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dari dekapan Sehun dan menatap wajah datar itu, menatap tepat di mata gelap Sehun. "Ak- aku sayang Sehun…"

Ok. Sang Pangeran sepertinya sudah benar-benar jatuh pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Dan tak ada lagi rasanya penghalang di antara mereka jika sudah seperti ini. Jongin menyukainya, Jongin menyayanginya dan pemuda itu jelas tak ingin ia pergi darinya.

Dan itu semua sudah cukup baginya untuk memberitahukan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, kan?

"Kai, kau tau kan, kalau aku sangat menyukaimu? Aku menyayangimu dan- dan mungkin aku mencintaimu. Jujur, aku belum begitu mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi yang aku rasakan sekarang, adalah rasa hangat dan nyaman saat kau berada disisiku. Kau sungguh berbeda. Kau matahariku. Aku mencintaimu, sayang.."

"Aku juga.. juga mencintai Sehun. Ya, walau aku juga belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi aku- aku tidak ingin Sehun pergi lagi. Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku… aku tidak tau, tapi- tapi kau datang dan rasa itu juga tiba-tiba datang merasuki hatiku. Jika kau pergi maka- maka, yang aku rasakan adalah sakit…"

Kedua mata mereka saling menatap sayang. Jelas pancaran itu terlukis di kedua pasang mata mereka. Saling menginginkan, tak ingin pergi dan selalu ingin bersama. Dan ikatan itupun jelas terpampang adanya.

Wajah mereka saling mendekat dan jarak pun terputus saat bibir tipis itu mengecup lembut belahan bibir tebal yang mulai terlihat menggoda sang Pangeran. Sangat kenyal, manis dan lembut. Sungguh memabukkan dirinya.

Perlahan jemari sang Pangeran merambat naik, mengusap leher jenjang sang pasangan. Membuat Jongin melenguh nikmat dalam rasa yang sangat asing namun nikmat dan menyenangkan.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan semakin menuntut. Saling memakan dan berakhir dengan sang pria tampan yang mengusai ciuman yang semakin lama semakin memabukkan bagi mereka. Menggelitik hati dan perlahan menguasai pikiran mereka.

Nafsu.

Namun rasa sayang dan penuh cinta itu tak hilang dari kedua manik berbeda yang saling menatap dalam pasangan masing-masing.

Ingin. Sehun sangat menginginkan Kai-nya. Dan dengan satu gerakan, ia pun membalikkan keadaan dengan tubuh yang lebih mungil itu terlentang pasrah di bawah kungkungannya. Merapatkan tubuh mereka namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menekan tubuh tan di bawahnya.

Jongin sedikit tersentak dengan tindakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, membuat kedua matanya membulat lucu. Dan seulas senyum ringanpun muncul di wajah rupawan Sehun.

"Se- Sehun…"

"Ya?"

"Urmm… kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya, heum?"

Sehun mengangkat jemarinya ke kepala Kai dan mengusap sayang rambut coklat madu lembut itu. Dan Kai refleks memiringkan kepalanya ke arah jemari Sehun, seperti kucing yang menginginkan belaian sang majikan, ia menutup sepasang mata coklatnya. Kai melenguh pelan saat Sehun semakin lembut mengusap kepalanya dan menjalar ke pipi berisinya. Sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Sehun.."

"Ya?"

Kai membuka kelopak matanya, kembali memperlihatkan kedua mata indahnya dengan perlahan yang sukses membuat Sehun semakin terpana pada keindahan di hadapannya itu. sangat indah dan… cantik.

"Kena- kenapa kau memilihku? Kenapa aku yang menjadi takdirmu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin memang jalannya untuk kita. Takdir yang memperilhatkan dirimu pada ku saat diriku hampir menghancurkan duniaku tempat aku tinggal. Siluet dirimu yang menatapku dalam dan hangat, walau hanya sekilas, mampu membuat ku mengerti jika aku tak sendiri di dunia ini. Aku tidak sendirian menjalani kehidupan yang tak ku mengerti ini."

Kai memperhatikan setiap ucapan Sehun namun tetap ia tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti dari awal mereka bertemu hingga detik ini. Saat mereka masih saling menatap tanpa putus barang sejenak. Masih menyelami keindahan sepasang mata indah mereka.

Dan Sehun pun kembali tersenyum, tersenyum hangat saat ia dengan mudah dan jelasnya membaca semua itu dari kedipan polos sang _mate._

"Kau memang tak mengerti. Dan mungkin tak akan mengerti jika tidak aku yang menjelaskan semua ini dari awal hingga detik ini, padamu. Bernar kan?"

"Kau tau. Kenapa tidak langsung menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Aku menunggu hingga kau memintanya,"

"Tanpa aku meminta, kau sudah tau apa yang aku inginkan."

Sehun menarik dirinya dan juga menarik tubuh Kai dengan sebelah tangannya yang memang masih berada di punggung Kai. Kembali membuat mereka duduk saling berhadapan, dan kembali Sehun merapikan poni coklat madu itu lembut. Menimbulkan tatapan heran dari Kai, kenapa?

"Karena surai madu mu sangat halus dan lembut. Aku suka."

Kalimat yang sangat manis bagi Kai dan pemuda tan itupun tak kuasa untuk menahan aliran hangat di wajahnya. Tersipu, ia tersipu dengan kalimat sederhana dari pria tampan yang menatapnya hangat. Sangat hangat dan nyaman dan kembali membuat ia terbuai dan berdebar, menyenangkan.

"Pangeran?"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat saat satu kata tanya itu keluar dari bibir mungil Kai. Terdiam seakan menanti kalimat lanjutan yang akan dari ucapan Kai. "Pangeran? Mereka memanggilmu Pangeran, kau bisa membaca apa yang tengah aku pikirkan, mengluarkan aura panas dan hangat dari tubuh mu dan- dan mereka, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan jua peri angin. Ap- apa aku, aku berada dimana sebenarnya?"

Akhirnya. Akhirnya semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya, akhirnya dapat ia utarakan. Dengan semua ia yang ia lihat dan rasakan saat pertama kali membuka mata tadi pagi, ia sungguh merasa aneh dan janggal dari semua yang ia alami. Terlebih dengan sosok Sehun. Oh Sehun yang menatapnya lembut dan sayang.

"Hmm… kau benar-benar ingin tau? Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku ingin tau,"

Sehun, beberapa saat terdiam. Sejenak menutup kedua matanya dan perlahan kembali membukanya dan menampilkan sepasang onyx tajam dan sangat dingin. Namun entah kenapa Kai yang melihatnya tak terkejut, malah ia terlihat penasaran. Dan Sehun pun tak kuasa untuk tak tertawa saat melihat ekspresi manis dan polos bersamaan dari sang pasangan.

"Khekekee… kau tau, wajah dan matamu ini benar-benar menampilkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Kau- kau tidak takut, tidak ada rasa takut, tapi malah rasa kagum, penasaran yang lebih dan polos. Apa tidak adakah rasa takut dalam dirimu? Takut jika semua yang kau lihat akan melukai dirimu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau mengapa. Tapi sejak aku bertemu dengan mu malam itu dan saat- saatp pagi tadi, kau- aku, entah mengapa merasakan suatu ikatan yang- jujur, aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku ingin menolak, tapi-"

Kai menghentikan ucapannya, memutus pandangan mereka dengan menatap jemarinya yang perlahan meremas kemeja Sehun di bagian dada. Dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menekan dadanya, merasakan rasa yang sangat asing namun perlahan ia tau apa rasa itu.

Sayang, cinta, butuh dan ingin.

Ia ingin. Menginginkan pria putih itu. ingin, melebihi apapun.

"Aku ingin Sehun. Hanya Sehun."

"Ya. Aku juga menginginkan mu, sayang. Sangat. Sangat ingin memilikimu."

"Tapi aku belum mengenal dirimu. Kau apa? Kau siapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Sehun menghala nafasnya pelan. Dan sepertinya inilah saatnya ia memberi tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ya. Inilah dan semoga setelah ia menceritakannya, sang _mate_ masih dan akan selalu berada disisinya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya dan ku harap kau percaya walau ini semua diluar akal sehat mu, yah, manusia."

"Ya, ya Sehun. Aku mengerti, aku percaya padamu."

"Aku. Aku adalah Oh Sehun, di bumi dan nama asliku sebenarnya adalah Mikaela. Pangeran dari dunia Exodusv, dimensi lain dari Bumi. Hampir sama namun berbeda. Kami memiliki kekuatan dan seperti yang kau lihat saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertarung tadi. Dan sebenarnya wujud asli mereka bukanlah seperti itu, lebih besar dan mengerikan namun juga cantik. Kau bisa membayangkannya seperti halnya cerita-cerita dongeng.

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini adalah karena ulahku sendiri yang hampir menghancurkan duniaku, Exsodusv dan ayahku- sang Raja memberiku hukuman dengan menempatkanku di Bumi ini. Namun sesungguhnya aku datang ke sini adalah ingin menemui 'sang takdir', takdir hidupku yang ternyata adalah dirimu. Seorang manusia biasa yang sangat manis dan polos. Kau membuatku jatuh hati saat pertama kali takdir memperlihatkan dirimu padaku.

"Namun tidak mudah bagi ku untuk menemukanmu. Aku harus menghabiskan waktu puluhan tahun hingga aku dapat merasakan aura mu. Dan semakin jelas saat kau hanya tinggal seorang diri. Walau kau hidup bersama kakak mu, namun aku dapat mengenali jika itu dirimu. Mencari tau semua tentangmu dan menunggu hingga kau bebar-benar sendiri dan bebas.

"Aku ju-"

"Tunggu! Jadi- jadi kau tau semua tentang kehidupan ku?"

"Uh, ya?"

"Kau- kau juga tau, me- mengapa kakakku meninggal? Kau tau siapa yang membunuhnya? Tolong jawabku,"

Sejenak Sehun tertegun saat tiba-tiba Jongin memotong ucapannya. Kakak? Meninggal? Ah, tunggu. Yang waktu itu kah?

Ckh, 'mereka'? Jadi mereka sudah memulainya? Kenapa aku tidak menyedarinya? Mereka benar-benar sudah bergerak ternyata. Ckh, Sialan!

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengeram marah membuat Jongin tersentak keras dan langsung menatap sepasang onyx gelap yang terlihat sangat dingin dan menyeramkan. Membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri. Dan rasa takut pun mulai menyerangnya. Rasa takut yang pertama kali ia rasakan sejak bertemu dengan Sehun.

Dan jujur, rasanya bernar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Menyadari perubahan aura dari pemuda di hadapannya, Sehun dengan cepat kembali mengontrol udara di sekeliling mereka. Kembali membuat rasa nyaman pada diri pemuda manis itu.

"Maaf," ucapnya lembut. Mengusap sayang wajah tan yang jelas tersirat gurat ketakutan disana. Kembali menatap sayang pada manik coklat Jongin. Perlahan namun pasti kembali membuat pemuda manis itu merasa nyaman.

"Sehun… jawab aku-"

"Ya. Tapi untuk saat ini kita tidak akan membahas hal itu. Maaf, sayang."

Mata Jongin menatap nanar Sehun. Sehun tidak mau memberitahunya tapi ia- ia sungguh ingin mengetahui siapa yang tega berbuat keji pada satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, Dio hyung-nya.

Tapi…kenapa Sehun tidak mau memberitahunya? Entah kenapa, ia tidak tau. Tapi jika ia memaksa Sehun untuk memberitahunya, apakah pria tampan itu akan marah padanya?

"Sayang, aku tak mungkin marah padamu. Tapi untuk saat ini aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu. Belum saatnya hingga nanti, kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri tanpa kau sadari."

Sehun berucap lembut dan tatapannya jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan perlahan Kai mengangguk mengerti. Paham jika Sehun tidak mau memberitahunya sekarang dan sepertinya ia hanya perlu menunggu dan bukan berarti ia tidak berusaha mencari siapa pelaku pembunuh sang kakak. Ia hanya berusaha percaya pada Sehun.

Percaya pada pria yang kembali mengusap sisi wajahnya penuh rasa kasih sayang. Kembali menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Kembali membuat pemuda itu merasakan ciuman manis dan lembut.

Perlahan namun pasti rasa ingin memiliki pun mulai menguasai mereka. Sehun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Kai. Sedangkan Kai perlahan memiringkan wajahnya sehingga dapat ia rasakan kuluman yang semakin dalam dan menekan di bibir tebalnya, membuat ia mendesah dan Sehunpun tak menyiakan kesempatan. Lidahnya langsung memasuki goa hangat Kai, menelusuri sisi dalam atas dan bawah mulut itu, membelai lembut lidah itu dan mengajaknya bermain.

Cukup lama mereka saling melumat hingga kebutuhan akan oksigenpun membuat Sehun memutuskan ciuman mereka. Sangat terasa olehnya deru nafas Kai di depan wajahnya.

Wajah tan itu memerah lembut dan terlihat sangat manis, sangat indah dan tanpa di sadarinya nafsupun mulai menguasainya. Perlahan mendorongnya untuk dengan cepat memiliki sang _mate_ seutuhnya yang sekarang berar-benar menggoda dirinya. Mengikis pertahanan yang ia buat untuk tidak langsung menerkam pemuda manis di bawahnya itu.

Kai, dengan bibir tebal mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka, wajah tan yang bersemu manis dan kedua mata coklat polosnya yang mengerjab menawan. Kulit tan halus dan lembut serta tubuh ramping yang indah dan pas dalam pelukannya. Sungguh Sehun sudah tak tahan lagi untuk segera memiliki sang takdir seutuhnya.

Miliknya.

Dengan lembut ia berbisik di telinga Kai yang juga memerah, menjilatnya lembut sebelum berucap. "Sayang… bolehkah aku memiliki mu sekarang?" ucapnya dengan suara rendahnya. Membuat Kai sedikit merinding merasakan sensasi yang di salurkan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Getaran yang menggelitik dirinya dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Jilatan dan lumatan di lehernya semakin membuatnya terbuai. Aah.. ia tidak bisa menolak.

Tidak bisa, karena sedari awal ia sudah pasrah. Yah, bukankah dirinya sudah pasrah dan menyerah untuk Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa ia tolak? Pasrah pada kuasa seorang Oh Sehun, sang Pangeran.

Dengan anggukan pelan dan tersenyum manis, Kai meyakinkan dirinya untuk sang Pangeran dan Sehun pun kembali melumat bibir merah merekah yang sudah menjadi candu baginya itu. melumatnya nikmat hingga membuat pemuda dalam kungkungannya itu kembali medesah.

Sehun mengusap sayang wajah tan manis Kai dan perlahan turun ke leher jenjang Kai. Semakin turun dan di angkatnya sedikit jemarinya hanya untuk menjentikkan jarinya, membuat baju yang melekat di tubuh ramping itu menghilang. Dan sepasang onyx itu pun terpana pada keindahan yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Kai terkejut saat merasakan dingin pada tubuh polosnya, namun tak lama karena ia kembali mendesah saat jemari dingin itu membelai dadanya, bermain-main dengan tonjolan di dadanya yang mulai mengeras.

Kai tau apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sudah pasrah dan bukankah ia juga menginginkan 'ini'? menginginkan Sehun-nya. ya, Sehun-nya. Miliknya.

Ia merasa udara di sekitanya semakin panas. Sangat panas hingga bibir merah menggoda itu semakin terbuka dan mendesah keras saat Sehun menjepit putting kanannya dan mengusapnya sedikt kasar. Menimbulkan.

"Ughh.. Se- Sehuunn.. aah!"

Dan satu erangan pun lepas saat dengan kasar Sehun menarik tonjolan kemerahan itu. Tak tahan pria itupun melahap dan mengemutnya lembut. Selembut yang ia bisa membuat jemari Kai merambat ke kepala Sehun dan meremas kuat helai hitam itu. Meremasnya kuat seakan memberitahukan pada sang Pangeran bahwa ia menikmati sentuhan yang di berikan pada tubuhnya.

Panas dan semakin panas membuat Kai mengerang tertahan saat Sehun membelai paha dalamnya yang masih tertutup celana. Sehun melepas pagutannya dari bibir manis itu dan beralih pada perpotongan leher Kai. Menciumnya, menjilatnya dan menggitnya lembut dan kembali terdengar olehnya desahan menggoda dari bibir tebal itu saat ia menghisap kuat tanda yang ia buat.

Sebelah tangan Kai turun dan memegang jemari Sehun yang mulai bermain-main dengan sesuatu miliknya di bawah sana yang mulai mengeras dan sesak. "Huun.. panass.. leh- leppaassh…" Kai semakin mengerang keras saat Sehun malah meremas pelan 'miliknya' membuat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat ke atas karena sensasi yang mengejutkannya.

"Lepas apa, sayang?"

Kai sungguh tak kuat dan Sehun malah semakin memperlambat gerakannya membuat Kai mengerang frustasi. Ia ingin. Ia ingin Sehun!

"Buukaah.. lepas baju mu dan- akhh! Sehun!"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Kai dan menatap iris coklat indah itu. Menatap dalam seakan bertanya tentang keyakinan pemuda itu untuk melanjutak kegiatan yang semakin lama semakin panas terasa. Sehun tak ingin hanya dia yang menginginkan 'penyatuan' ini. Ia juga ingin Kai menginginkannya, merasakan dan menikmati ini semua bersamanya. Karena ini adalah yang pertama bagi mereka dan Sehun tak ingin memaksa sang pemilik hatinya.

Menatap dalam dan secara tak tersirat, ia tau. Kai juga menginginkannya dan anggukan serta senyum manis di wajah manis itupun membuat Sehun yakin dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Sebut nama ku dalam desahanmu sayang…"

"Se- Sehun.. ughmm.."  
"Buka sayang, Mika. Mikaela."

Entah apa yang ada dipikran pemuda tan itu sekarang. Seutuhnya hanya ada pria tampan itu dalam pikirannya. Mika, Mikaela. Sehun.. ahh..

"Mihkaa.. ughh,"

Sehun tersenyum puas dan kembali ia mengulum daun telinga Kai dan bergumam penuh cinta"Aku mencintaimu, sayangku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Pangeranku. Miliki aku seutuhnya, Pangeran."

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Zitao memandang aneh peri kecil yang melayang-layang tak karuan di hadapan mereka. Sena terbang dengan sayap mengepak cepat lalu diam, perlahan mengepak lemah dan tiba-tiba cepat kembali, membuat tubuhnya berputar-putar dan berguling-guling di udara. Kedua tangan mungilnya menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Merah dan panas.

Ia tersentak saat suara berat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggagetkannya dan membuat ia tersentak mudur menghantap pohon. "Akh! Sakiit…"

Plak!

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau mengejutkannya dengan suara jelekmu, dasar."

Baekhyun mendekati tubuh mungil sang peri dan mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusap pelan punggung dan sayap mungil itu dengan jemari lentiknya. "Kau tak apa?"

"Ughh… yah.. terima kasih, Baekhyun. Uggh, awas kau Dobi jelek!" Sena menggeram kesal pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Terbang aneh seperti itu setelah kembali dari mansion. Apa kau bertemu dengan Pangeran, eoh?" Zitao bertanya sambil mamainkan tongkatnya.

Jujur, sebenarnya ia mulai bosan menunggu sejak sang Pangeran masuk ke dalam mansion hingga sekarang malam mulai menampakkan kuasanya. Ia lelah dan lapar. Padahal ia tidak bertarung. Tapi beberapa saat berada di dekat Sehun, terlebih sewaktu mereka tiba di gerbang Hyungji, membuat tenaganya lumayan banyak terkuras hanya untuk melawan aura gelap dan dingin dari tubuh sang Pangeran.

Sena tak langsung menjawab. Lagi-lagi peri cantik itu menutup wajahnya yang masih memerah. Menjerit tertahan saat ia teringat dengan apa yang ia lihat saat muncul di kamar sang Pangeran dan Tuan Muda-nya. Ugghh…. Seharunya Sena tidak muncul di situ… untung saja Pangeran Mikaela tidak menyadari kehadiran Sena… kalau tidak, pasti Sena kena marah lagi…

"Sena,"

Panggilan Baekhyun kembali membuat peri itu menatap wajah pria yang memangkunya di telapak tangan Baekhyun. Dengan malu-malu ia berucap pelan, nyaris berbisik. Namun masih dapat terdengar oleh ketiga pria di sana yang malah ikut-ikutan memerah saat mendengar kalimat dari bibir kecil sang peri.

"Sa- saat aku tiba di kamar Pangeran, aku… aku melihat- lihat Pangeran bersama Tuan Muda Kai tengah 'memakan' satu sama lain! Ah, tidak. Pangeran yang 'memakan' tuan muda. Tubuh mereka polos, tubuh mereka basah dan memerah… panas.. sangat panas.. dan- dan mereka menyatu di bawah sana! akuuu –kyaaa… aku malu!"

Dan setelahnya, peri mungil itu pun pingsan di telapak tangan Baekhyun yang juga memerah karena panas.

Dan salahkan udara panas yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka, membuat ketiga pria itu pingsan karena tak kuat akan udara yang benar-benar panas dan berat yang berasal dari dalam mansion. Udara yang menyebar keseluruh kawasan mansion. Udara yang sangat panas seakan mengambil oksigen mereka sehingga mereka sulit bernafas.

Ya ealah… -_-'

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

Ruangan itu hangat namun sedikit mencekam karena ukiran-ukiran aneh di setiap sudut ruangan luas itu, terlebih penerangan minim dari bara api yang menyala di perapian yang menerangi ruangan luas itu. Seorang pria tegap berdiri menatap lukisan langit gelap di luar sana. Tatapan datar dan tajam di kedua iris merah gelap dan sedikit percikan ungu di sana, namun tersirat rasa rindu yang mendalam dan kehausan akan sutau yang ingin ia raih.

Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang pria yang menundukkan kepalanya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat dan menahan nafasnya saat pria tegap itu berucap dalam dan dingin.

"Kalian tidak bisa menemukannya?"

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Kami tidak bisa merasakan aura pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba saja hilang tak berbekas saat kami kembali ke rumah itu. Kami hanya bisa membawa jasad pria mungil itu, Yang Mulia Dragonth. Maaf."

Sang pria yang dipanggil Yang Mulia itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sedikit lega saat para prajuritnya tak berhasil menemukan sosok pemuda yang menjadi tujuannya di Bumi yang indah ini-menurutnya.

Setelahnya tak ada yang berbicara. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah luar memasuki ruangan itu. Seorang gadis mungil dengan wajah yang cantik menawan dan mata bulatnya yang cantik, berjalan dengan tenang ke arah sang Pria tegap. Ia sedikit melirik laki-laki yang masih menunduk itu dan menyuruh laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yang Mulia Dragonth.

"Aku datang, Yang Mulia." Ucapnya tenang. Tersenyum manis saat Pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap itu berbalik menghadapnya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan sang Pria. "Kau datang, sayang. Apa kau membawa sebuah berita, hum?"

Sang pria tinggi menjulurkan sebelah tangannya dan langsung di tangkap oleh jemari mungil si gadis. Tiba-tiba sang pria dengan cepat meraup tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan hangat sang pria. Sedikit membuat gadis itu bergumam rendah saat merasakan pelukan dari lengan besar itu. Mendekapnya sayang.

"Ya. Dan ini tentang sang Pangeran." Ucapnya.

"Katakanlah,"

"Kau tau? Pangeran Mikaela datang ke istana karena permintaan Ratu Xiumin. Tapi hanya sebentar dan aku tidak tau kenapa ia begitu cepat pergi setelah menyebar aura mematikannya ke suluruh penjuru istana,"

"Hmm… apa yang membuat Ratu 'ku' ingin meminta Pangeran kecil itu pulang?"

"Beliau ingin bertemu dengan 'sang takdir' Pangeran Mikaela. Tapi ia tidak datang bersamanya. Entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa."

Sejenak sang pria tak membalas ucapan gadis dalam pelukannya yang semakin menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan tubuh tegap sang pria. Perlahan mengusap sayang rambut coklat kemerahan indah itu dan menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher si gadis. "Kau tak merindukan sang Phoenix?"

"Urmhh.. ya,"

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Ada apa? Kenata tiba-tiba ka-"

"Ssshhtt, kau taukan jasad manusia Bumi itu sudah ada di tangan kita dan masih utuh dan masihlah indah. Wajahmu juga sangat mirip dengan'nya' dan-"

"Kau ingin aku menjadi manusia dengan merasuki mayat itu?"

Si gadis langsung melepaskan pelukan hangat itu dan menatap tajam si pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau hanya akan menjadi dirinya yang lain dengan wujud mu yang sekarang. Seorang gadis manis yang mirip dengan wajah saudara 'sang takdir'. Ku harap kau tak lupa dengan 'tujuan' kita membunuh dan mengambil tubuh manusia itu, Aerith sayang."

Aerith, gadis dengan mata bulat indah itu menatap datar sang pria. Lupa dengan 'tujuan' mereka? Tidak- tentu saja tidak. Khe, tujuan kita? Si gadis tersenyum miring memikirkan 'tujuan' yang si pria maksud. Namun wajah manis itu kembali tersenyum manis, sangat manis seakan menyimpan sesuatu yang tak di ketahui si pria tampan.

Aerith kembali mendekati sang pria tampan dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap dalam sepasang iris merah mengerikan itu, seakan menenggelamkannya dalam lautan merah darah.

Dengan tenang ia berucap. Satu kalimat yang memiliki arti berbeda dari pikiran Yang Mulia Dragonth.

"Yah.. tentu aku tidak melupakan tujuan 'itu', Yang Mulia ku yang tampan."

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

Hai? Masih mau membaca dan menunggu cerita ini?

Makin membingungkan yah? Kkkkk,, saya munculin lagi karakter baru dan masih akan bermunculan lagi karakter yang lain. Jadi silahkan untuk menebak-nebak dan berbingung riaa~ /dor!

Ada kesalahan sedikit di chap kemarin yang terlewatkan oleh saya dan mungkin tak terlalu di perhaitkan ya? Yang nama 'aerian' saya ganti jadi aerith (Earth'eve ber-elemen tanah(bumi)) karena pengucapannya susah, untuk Tao, saya plin-plan bikin namanya jadi Taozi atau Zitao yg sebenarnya sama aja ya? Trus nama Crhysaor juga, itu nama lain dari Tao dengan wujud aslinya yg kapan-kapan saya jelaskan juga wujud asli Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti apa.

Daaan yah! Yang jadi raja emang si Luhan, diterima kan, yah? Untuk karakter kai memang saya bikin agak polos tapi gk menye-menye. Saya bikin natural dan sehun dengan karakter seperi biasa, dingin tapi hangat/?. Kalo gk suka, maap ya? Bisa back ato close this ff ^^

Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa fast update, karena taulah kesibukan non-fiction yg benar-benar menyita waktu saya untuk mengetik. Err.. ada yg tau aplikasi untuk ngetik di hp? Kalau ada tolong kasih tau saya biar saya bisa nyicil ngetik lewat hp…

Dan maaf juga jika adegan 'ehem-ehem' hunkai-nya begono, ini pertama kali bikin ff rated m dan di bulan puasa juga saya takut kelepasan, mana ngetiknya siang-siang nih/plaak! Jadi maklum yah, gk hot dan gk detail malah jadinya aneh begitu, maaf… salahkan WB*dor dan bisa kasih saran gak untuk hukuman Baekyeol? Next chap konflik akan lebih jelas.

Terima kasih sudah menyukai ff abal-abal ini fav dan follow-nya saya terhura *.*… maaf jika aneh bin aneh, membosankan dan membingungkan -_- ya saya tau, saya juga bingung nihh, aah.. /\

Untuk pairing yg lain sesuka saya ya? Jangan protes loh ya? Ya? Ya?

Chaa.. **Big Thanks to; isachichan/ .9/ kimm bii/ novisaputri09/ BabyWolf JonginnieKim/ Mizukami Sakura-chan/ winter park chanchan/ utsukushii02/ Kamong Jjong/ EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS/ / Jiji Park/ saya. orchestra/ Wiwitdyas1/ ohmysehun/ XiuHan061299/ jungkrystal1432/ Castan/ kim nini/ Guest/ zhangmydestiny/ ling-ling pandabear/ SooBabyBee/ outcaaast/ Kimoy/ cute dan yang sebelumnya juga… gomawooo ^^**

Terakhir…

Don't ber silent reader, please…. ^^

Di tunggu reviewnya terutama komentar anda sekalian ttng ff ini karena menentukan lanjut tidak nya nih ff. beneranloh… ^^ karena view nya banyak saya pikir juga banyak yg review :(

jadi, no review, tidak akan saya update! Yo ._.v makasih :)

See next chap!

Ada yg mau skuel 'Sehun!' ?


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Home, Wind and Rain

Author : DeushiiKyungie

Rated : T-M

Cast : Sehun/Mikaela, Jongin/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin dan bertambah seiring jalan cerita

Desclaimer : Cast belong them self, saya hanya memakai nama mereka dan ide serta alur certia hasil imajinasi absurd saya ._.v

Genre : fantasy, drama, romance, lilt action

Warning : Yaoi, typo, occ, kata-kata kasar and don't like don't read…. no plagiarism, please…

a/n: maaf baru bisa update sekarang u_u saya kena WB parah -_- jadi maaf kalo makin aneh dan ngawur… dan jika merasa alurnya lambat itu untuk keperluan cerita selanjutnya karena saya harus menyesuaikan bagian cerita sebelumnya untuk cerita selanjutnya/ribet amat bahasanya…*plaak! . So, sorry...

yah!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Nona, maaf. Kami tidak bisa menemukan jasad Tuan Muda Dio."

Empat orang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan mengenakan jas hitam, menunduk di hadapan seorang wanita muda yang tengah menatap sendu potret dua wajah yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Rasa rindu dan penyesalan memenuhi dadanya. Sesak, membuat ia sulit bernafas.

Dengan lembut, wanita itu menyimpan kembali pigura foto ukuran kecil itu ke atas meja di sudut ruangan. Mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mengontrol kembali emosinya yang bercampur aduk sesaat ia memasuki rumah mungil yang jauh dari kawasan rumah penduduk ini. Sebuah rumah kecil namun sederhana yang menjadi tempat tinggal dua adik laki-laki tersayangnya.

Lumayan lama mereka menunggu sang wanita berbicara hingga suara lirih itupun keluar dari bibir tipis si wanita. "Haaah, tak apa. Lalu bagaimana dengan jejak adik kecil ku? Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu yang mengarah padanya?" tanya wanita itu, berbalik menghadap orang-orang kepercayaannya. Namun seperti dugaannya, mereka menggeleng tidak tau. Tidak bisa menemukan jejak sang adik kecil.

Kembali, wanita manis itu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Pasrah. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jasad Dio, sahabat sekaligus seorang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya dan juga tidak bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan adik kecilnya. Walau mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi mereka berdua adalah tanggungannya. Dia yang seharunya melindungi mereka, bukannya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian di tengah kerasnya hidup.

Teringat olehnya kenangan masalalu dan sebuah janji pada seorang wanita yang memintanya untuk menjaga sang adik kecil. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul segitiga yang ditengahnya ada garis zig zag. Digenggamnya erat kalung itu di dadanya.

"Nona Kim,"

Sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya dari keterdiamannya memandang kembali potret wajah yang beberapa saat lalu ia pandangi. "Ada apa, Paman Yang?"

Pria paruh baya itu menunduk sedikit, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada Nona muda di depannya. "Apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah ini? Berusaha mencari dimanapun, kedua jejak Tuan Muda tidak bisa kita temui,"

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah paman. Aku yakin aku masih bisa menemukan mereka. Walau Dio sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi aku yakin, Jonginnie ku masih selamat," sejenak wanita itu terdiam. "Entah dimana ia berada sekarang. Yang pasti, aku aku harus menemukannya, memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan selalu bersamanya. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi, paman paham maksudku kan?"

Paman Yang terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Sungguh, ia paham maksud dari ucapan wanita muda yang sudah ia jaga sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Kemanapun Nona muda itu pergi, ia akan selalu berada di sisinya. Menjaga dan menemani wanita manis itu. Menjadi pelayan setia sang Nona muda.

Dan keinginan wanita itu untuk mencari sang adik, merupakan satu tugas yang berat menurutnya. Karena, pasti tidak mudah mencari keberadaan seseorang yang keberadannya tak ada di dunia tempat mereka berpijak saat ini.

"Baiklah. Kapan anda akan memulai perjalanan anda?"

"Secepatnya. Kalau bisa setelah makan siang aku akan berangkat. Dan Paman Yang,"

"Ya, Nona,"

"Terima kasih untuk selalu bersamaku hingga saat ini. Terima kasih dan aku menyayangimu."

Setelah berucap demikian, wanita manis itupun berlalu dari hadapan sang pelayan setia yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan teduhnya. Berharap semoga Nona mudanya selalu sehat dan selamat dalam mencari keberadaan sang Tuan Muda.

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan bias sinar mentari menyilaukan sepasang mata yang masih tertutup dalam kehangatan dekapan sang pria tampan. Sedikit bergumam lirih dan kembali menyusupkan wajah manisnya dalam dada bidang nan halus milik sang Pangeran.

Kicauan burung tetap tak membuat dirinya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sepasang iris gelap memandang teduh lelaki dalam pelukannya. Semakin memeluknya erat, memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan untuk sang _mate._

Cukup lama ia bertahan dengan tetap mengusap sayang surai coklat madu Kai hingga kelopak mata itupun terbuka perlahan. Pergerakan dari kepala pemuda manis itu yang bergeser menjauh dan mendonggak menatap wajahnya yang langsung memberikan senyuman manis untuk sang pasangan.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Sambutnya pelan dengan nada suara beratnya. Nada suara yang langsung membuat kedua manik coklat itu fokus pada sepasang iris gelap yang menatapnya hangat. Senyum lembutpun terukir indah di wajah manis tan-nya. "Selamat pagi juga, Pangeran."

Beberapa saat tak ada yang bersuara, Kai menyamankan kembali tubuhnya dalam dekapan Sehun. Menyusupkan kembali wajahnya pada dada hangat Sehun. Sedikit terlintas di benaknya apa yang membuat ia dan sosok tampan yang tengah memeluknya ini sampai mereka tidur berpelukan seperti sekarang. Dan tak lupa tubuh keduanya yang polos. Hanya selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Aah... malam yang sungguh indah dan menggairahkan. Upps-

Umm, sepertinya wajah tan manis itu memerah kala mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat ia berhasil di selamatkan oleh Sehun. Dia yang mulai merasa takut dan Sehun yang menceritakan siapa sosok dirinya sebenarnya. Hingga kata-kata saling menginginkan membuat mereka akhirnya menyatu dalam suasana hangat nan nyaman yang semakin lama semakin memabukkan kedua insan itu.

Ugh, sungguh ia malu sekarang.

Sehun yang dapat merasakan perubahan dalam diri Kai-nya, hanya tersenyum tipis. Jujur, ia juga sedikit malu jika kembali teringat saat ia 'memakan' sang _mate_. Dan sungguh, itu adalah pengalaman yang tak akan pernah terlupakan olehnya- oleh mereka.

"Sehun..." panggil Kai pelan, suaranya sedikit teredam dalam dada hangat sang Pangeran.

"Humm,,,"

"Apa... apa semua akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kenapa hum?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja... aku,"

Kai menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya yang memandangnya bertanya. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku, kan?"

"Tidak, tidak sayang. Aku sudah menemukanmu, menunggumu dan sekarang kita sudah bersama. Aku tidak akan mungkin pergi darimu dan kaupun, tak akan pergi dari ku. Kita akan selalu bersama dan bukankah aku sudah mengklaim mu,"

Bukan pertanyaan namun pernyataan yang jelas adanya. Ia sudah di klaim oleh laki-laki dengan kulit pucat itu sejak pertama mereka bertemu, menjadi rumahnya, tujuannya berpulang dan tak ada yang lain selain dirinya, Oh Sehun, sang Pangeran Mikaela.

Rasa hangat kembali menjalar di wajah tan manis nya membuat pipi itu merona dan menghasilkan senyum simpul menawan di bibir tipis Sehun. "Kau sangat manis, sayang..." pujinya untuk sang belahan hati.

Dan Kai hanya balas tersenyum untuk sang Pangeran.

Saling menatap dalam dan intim, merasakan suasana yang hangat di pagi yang cerah. Dan tanpa di sadari kedua belah bibir itupun menyatu. Saling berpangut manis, mengecup sayang dan mencium penuh cinta.

Aah... manisnya..

.

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

.

Sang pelayan Crouth hanya bisa berdiri gelisah saat tak ada tanda-tanda dari sang Pengeran untuk turun bahkan keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga mansion megah itu. Baekhyun yang duduk di seberangnya hanya menatap malas pria tinggi itu kemudian di alihkannya sepasang mata tajamnya pada Zitao yang tengah memainkan tongkatnya. Terlihat tenang seakan tidak akan terjadi seusatu yang buruk.

"Kenapa kau tak kembali ke Exodusv?" tanya nya.

"Aku pergi bersama mu dan pulang juga bersama mu," jawab Zitao datar.

"Yah, kenapa kau harus begitu? Urusanmu kan sudah selesai?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

Zitao menghentikan tongkatnya dan balik menatap Baekhyun. "Lay sedang mengalami weak situation, kau tau sendiri aku tidak boleh berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya sedangkan kami harus berada di Istana. Dan berada satu kawasan yang sama," jelas Zitao. Sejenak terdiam mengingat sang saudara yang jauh di sana. "Aku tidak bisa cepat pulang untuk saat ini, walau aku ingin." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kutukan sang Raja, jika kau berada di jarak yang dekat dengannya, bukan tidak mungkin Pegasus akan mati karena kau pasti menghisap semua kekuatannya saat ia sedang lemah. Walau kau berusaha menolaknya mati-matian. Ckckck..." Baekhyun sedikit miris mengingat hubungan saudara Crhysaor dan Pegasus, dan kutukan sang Raja pada dua kesatria Exodusv itu.

Chanyeol hanya mendengar percakapan itu sekilas. Sejenak teringat olehnya seseorang yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Seseorang yang- jujur, sudah berhasil merebut hati sang Phoenix, namun karena sumpahnya untuk selalu berada di sisi sang Pangeran membuat dirinya harus terpisah dari sosok cantik sang Earth'eve.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga membuyarkan lamunan mereka dan beralih pada seseorang yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu. Sang Pangeran Mikaela, melangkah mendekati mereka dengan nen dingin yang langsung menyebar di ruangan itu. Membuat ketiga pria itu berdiri gugup dan menunduk.

"Pangeran," sapa mereka serentak yang hanya di balas gumaman dari Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sena yang baru muncul di ruangan itu dan menyuruh peri kecil itu untuk menemani Kai-nya di kamar. Setelahnya, sang Pangeran kembali memfokuskan sepasang iris tajamnya pada dua orang yang menunduk takut di hadapannya. Sejenak berpikir hukuman apa yang akan ia berikan untuk sang pelayan dan 'teman-nya' itu.

"Ucapkan kesalahan kalian," ucapnya datar.

Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap dan langsung mengatakan apa saja yang menjadi kesalahannya dan pria di sampingnya. "Kami membuat keributan dan hampir mencelakai Tuan Muda Kai," jawab Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku dan menyerang Chanyeol. Maaf." Sambung Baekhyun yang sadar dengan kesalahannya.

Zitao hanya menatap datar ketiga orang di depannya, menerka-nerka apa hukuman yang akan di terima kedua Grimeve kuat itu.

"Haah, pergilah ke kaki bukit, serap aura dingin disana sebanyak mungkin setelah itu sebarkan ke setiap danau yang ada di negara ini. Pastikan kalian tidak membuat keributan dan jika itu terjadi," Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, merasakan sapuan angin pagi yang menyusup lewat celah jendela. Membuat nen dingin yang menguar dari tubuhnya menjadi semakin dingin hingga membuat ketiga laki-laki itu semakin merinding kedinginan. "Ubah wujud kalian, pulanglah ke Exodusv dan jadilah budak para Vampa."

Deg!

"Dan kau Zitao, kau bisa tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari sampai Pegasus selesai dengan weak situation nya."

Jelas sang Pangeran datar dan setelahnya ia pun pergi dari hadapan ketiga orang itu. meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung setalah mendengar hukuman yang di berikan kepada mereka dan Zitao yang terdiam mendengar kata-kata sang Pangeran.

Sehun memperbolehkannya untuk tinggal sementara di sana, bukankah itu lebih baik daripada tinggal di hutan? Atau dekat dengan manusia juga, karena jika ia berada di dekat manusia, bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa menyerang manusia bumi. Ingat ia keturunan Vampa. Menghisap darah dan membunuh. Ia tidak ingin terjadi keributan.

Zitao menatap prihatin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menunduk gelisah dan pasrah dengan hukuman mereka. Hukuman itu bisa di bilang ringan karena hanya menyerap aura dingin yang berada di kawasan kaki bukit dan menyebarnya ke setiap danau di Negara ini dan mereka pun pasti bisa melakukannya dengan cepat.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, tidak mungkin mereka bisa melakukan itu tanpa membuat keributan. Terlebih pasti akan ada banyak manusia.

Hukuman yang ringan namun teramat menyulitkan. Apalagi hukuman setelahnya jika mereka gagal.

Ugghhh... Menjadi budak Vampa? Makhluk paling jelak di daratan Exodusv, yaah walau tak semua, tapi tetap merupakan kaum rendah diantara makhluk Exodusv. Terlebih, bagi seorang Greimeve, mahkluk yang memilki derajat tinggi dan berkuasa, menjadi budak? Itu sama saja mati namanya. Lebih baik lenyap dari pada menjadi budak.

.

.

Jongin selesai dengan pakaiannya saat suara Sena kembali menyapanya setelah sebelumnya makhluk mungil itu muncul setelah beberapa saat Sehun pergi dari kamar mereka.

"Tuan Muda! Waah… anda terlihat segar dan sangat manis…. Khekeke.. pasti Pangeran senang melihat anda berpakaian seperti ini setiap hari..." kata Sena dengan nada mengoda, membuat Jongin menunduk malu dan mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

Yaah, pagi ini pakaian yang dikenakannya terbilang sederhana. Sweater berwarna hijau tosca yang terlihat pas dan nyaman di tubuhnya dan celana jens yang membungkus kaki jenjang indahnya. Membuat penampilannya terlihat segar dan indah di pandang. Walau terkesan sederhana namun terlihat manis.

Tak lupa rambut coklat halus itu di tata sedemikian rupa membuat paras manis itu terlihat tegas dan manis bersamaan.

"Aku hanya berpakaian sederhana, Sena. Jangan berlebihan," ujar Jongin pelan. Melangkah kearah cermin besar disana dan memperhatikan dirinya sendiri di pantulan kaca. Kemudian melirik peri kecil yang terbang di sisinya. Balas menatap dirinya dengan binar mata yang terlihat cantik. Oh ya, Jongin sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan segala hal-hal diluar nalar manusia, peri contohnya?

Tiba-tiba Sena terdiam menatap tubuh Jongin disampingnya. Ingatannya seketika melayang pada malam panas antara sang Pangeran dan Tuan Muda yang bergelut panas di atas ranjang dengan tubuh polos dan merah.. panass... ugh.

"Kyyaaa!"

"Ya ampun, Sena! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Jongin kaget tiba-tiba peri itu berteriak dan kedua tangan mungil itu menutup wajahnya yang memerah, membuat ia panik dan berusaha memeriksa peri mungil itu. Tapi Sena terbang menjauh dari Jongin, kepakan sayapnya semakin kencang dan tiba-tiba saja berhembus angin dari jendela, membuat Jongin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Cukup lama Sena berusaha mendiamkan dirinya dan menghentikan angin yang berhembus. Setelah dirasanya dirinya baik-baik saja walau ingatan itu masih menghantuinya dan pipinya panas, merah merona. Berusaha bersikap biasa saja, iapun berseru riang. Malah semakin membuat Jongin menatap peri itu aneh.

"Kekekee... ne~ ne~ Young Master. Ummh... bagaimana kalau sekarang kita turun? Pangeran pasti sudah menunggu Young Master di ruang makan!" Sena berseru senang hingga kepakan sayapnya terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari yang menyusup masuk, membuat Jongin yang melihatnya menatap peri mungil itu terpana. Senyum manispun terkembang di bibir tebalnya membuat wajahnya semakin manis dan indah.

Ah lupakan kejadian sesaat tadi. Karena ia juga tidak ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada peri angin itu.

"Nde..."

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

Meninggalkan kediaman sang Pangeran dan Tuan barunya-Jongin-, Chanyeol mengerutu kesal sepanjang jalan. Ia dan Baekhyun berjalan kaki menuruni bukit untuk melaksanakan hukuman mereka. Mereka dilarang menggunakan kekuatan sebelum mereka berhasil menyerap aura dingin di sekitar kaki bukit. Dan setelahnya, entah menggunakan apa mereka harus menyebarkan aura yang mereka serap pada setiap danau di negara itu.

Ugh, untung saja Sehun memberinya sedikit waktu untuk membuat sarapan bagi Tuan Muda nya tadi. Kalau tidak mau makan apa tuan putri-eh tuan muda manis-nya itu.

Setibanya mereka di kaki bukit, merekapun langsung berpencar mencari titik-titik aura dingin yang masih tersisa karena siang mulai menampakkan kuasanya.

Dengan cepat namun tetap tenang karena mereka tidak ingin terjadi keributan, bersembunyi dari manusia, mereka menyerap nen di sekitar kaki bukit. Setelah merasa cukup, Baekhyun yang memanfatkan sinar matahari langsung saja menghilang dan Chanyeol yang tak ingin di tinggalpun, merubah wujudnya menjadi burung dan terbang menuju danau-danau yang ada di negara Korea Selatan itu.

.

.

Seorang wanita manis tengah menatap kosong hamparan danau luas di hadapannya. Kembali teringat olehnya masalalu tentang dirinya dan sang adik kecil. Sosok bocah manis yang selalu mengikutinya dan selalu merengek ingin ikut jika dirinya pergi. Tersenyum kecil saat mengenang masalalunya bersama sang adik kecil. Jonginnie kecilnya.

Sraakk

Ah!

Uh? Suara apa itu?

Penasaran, wanita manis itupun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar danau. Tidak ada apa-apa, tapi kenapa ia mendengar-

Sraak sraak

Bugh!

"Aggh! Sakit!"

Lagi, suara yang sama dan juga terdengar suara orang berteriak kesakitan? Siapa? Kenapa orang itu berteriak? Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berjalan perlahan ke arah hutan di belakangnya. Mencari sumber suara tadi yang ia yakin berasal dari dalam hutan.

Cukup lama ia berjalan sambil menatap sekitarnya dan tiba-tiba saja terasa olehnya aura dingin yang sangat pekat membuat ia merinding kedinginan. Aura yang tak biasa…

Sraak

"Eoh?"

"Kyaaaa!"

Brukh!

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang laki-laki dengan sayap lebar di punggungnya dan langsung menubruk tubuh mungil wanita itu. Membuat mereka jatuh berguling dan menghantam pohon besar.

Tukk.

Kepala wanita itu terantuk batang pohon yang keras hingga membuat ia pusing dan beberapa saat sebelum kesadarannya hilang, sepasang mata sipitnya menangkap wajah tampan dengan mata sipit dengan iris cerah yang menatapnya kaget. Bibir tipis laki-laki itu bergumam entah apa dan sedetik setelahnya kesadarannyapun hilang.

.

Chanyeol mengumpat tidak jelas di seberang danau. Danau terakhir yang ia salurkan energi dingin, entah apa tujuannya dan ia tidak terlalu perduli karena sekarang hukumannya selesai. Melangkah lebar-lebar memasuki hutan, menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang di sisi jembatan dan bisikan ada apa dengan pria tinggi itu.

Hari sudah malam dan seharusnya ia kembali ke crouth, tapi mengingat ia tidak sendiri, Baekhyun yang entah pergi kemana. Terpaksa ia harus mencari sang Light'eve itu. Mencari ke dalam hutan karena ia menangkap pancaran terang di sisi utara hutan lebat itu.

Dan yah, itu dia si Burung cantik yang pertama kali lahir, ia menggira Light'eve adalah perempuan namun teranyata seorang laki-laki sama sepertinya. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak sendiri, di depannya tengah terbaring sosok perempuan. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa perempuan itu? Manusiakah?

"Light'eve," panggil Chanyeol. Ah, untung saja langit malam cerah jadi mereka tidak perlu penerangan yang bisa saja menarik perhatian.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada lemas. Ia tidak sakit tapi hanya... entah kenapa, sejak ia dan wanita yang tengah berbaring di hadapnnya itu bertubrukan, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja tubunya melemah dan energy nya seakan terkuras entah oleh apa. Iris matanya meredup dan terlihat sangat lelah membuat Chanyeol terkejut melihat perubahan dari 'teman'nya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kau habis bertarung? Yah, jawab aku," Chanyeol meraih pundak sempit Baekhyun dan menghadapkan tubuh yang lebih mungil itu menghadapnya. Menatap intens wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun, memeriksa jika saja laki-laki itu mengalami luka fatal. Tapi tidak ada luka di tubuh itu namun suhu tubuh Baekhyun menurun, sangat dingin dan...

"Kau mengalami weak situation?"

"Tidak,"

"Hah? Lalu kau kenapa? Dan- dan siapa wanita ini? Dia manusia, kan? Kenap-?"

"Bisakah kau membawa ku dan wanita ini pulang ke crouth?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol, menatap pira itu dalam, penuh arti. "Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan manusia ini. Dia... dia memiliki sesuatu yang... haah... yang bisa menguras tenaga... hah.. ku.."

Baekhyun pingsan setelah mengatakan hal yang menjanggal pikirannya membuat mata Chanyeol membulat kaget. Meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan merasakan suatu residu yang berbeda. Aneh dan... kacau, terasa menggelitik dan panas tapi tidak menyakitkan.

Entahlah. Chanyeol tidak paham.

Diliriknya sosok wanita di depannya yang masih terpejam. Menatap dalam wajah mungil itu.

"Sepertinya... kau berbeda. Mungkinkah kau sama dengan Tuan Muda Kai?"

.

.

.

Tbc, yo a!

Yosh! Mianhe pembaca sekalian... long update ya? Maaf maaf...

Banyak kendala jadinya baru bisa update sekarang. Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan dan masih belum masuk inti dari ceritanya. Tapi perlahan-lahan semua akan terungkap kok/apanya?

Muncul karakter baru dan si nona Kim ini sangat berpengaruh dalam kelangsungan hubungan HunKai/ehek. Coba aja tebak siapa... jangan marah yah.. oh yah, ada yang nanya mpreg ._. gak nih yaa? Menurut readersnim? Saya mah ok ok. Ayahnya Sehun si Luhan ya.. bukan Kris. Dan bakal ada flaseback ttng Jongin. Mungkin next chap?

Ah, yang pasti yang jahat ada dua, siapanya lihat di awal dan akhir cerita.../plak!

Dah segitu dulu, maaf gak bisa bales review dan terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah mau baca ff gaje sangat ini... /\

Thanks to : **KaiNieris/Kamong Jjong/jungkrystal432/Mizukami Sakura-chan/saya-orcherstra/geash/kimm bii/ohmysehun/jjong86/SooBabyBee/BabyWolf JonginnieKim/dwinur-halifah-9/nadia-jees/utshukushii02/Jiji Park/ulfah-cuittybeams/Wiwitdyas1/winter park chanchan/ariska/ranikim/Guest/PCYXK99/outcaast/teleporters01/kikirizky/cute/cherry/EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS/ling-ling pandabear... gomawoo ^^**

Terakhir…

Don't ber silent reader, please…. ^^

Di tunggu reviewnya terutama komentar anda sekalian ttng ff ini karena menentukan lanjut tidak nya nih ff. beneranloh… ^^ karena view nya banyak saya pikir juga banyak yg review :(

jadi, no review, tidak akan saya update! Yo ._.v makasih :)

See next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Home, Wind and Rain

Author : DeushiiKyungie

Rated : M! (T)

Cast : Sehun/Mikaela, Jongin/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin, Luhan dan bertambah seiring jalan cerita

Desclaimer : Cast belong them self, saya hanya memakai nama mereka dan ide serta alur cerita hasil imajinasi absurd saya ._.v

Genre : fantasy, drama, romance, lilt action

Warning : Yaoi, typo, ooc, kata-kata kasar and don't like don't read…. no plagiarism, please…

a/n: Yo! Udah chapter berapa nih? *pura-puralupa* maaf baru bisa update -_-v. Jujur saya maunya hiatus tapi tiap buka laptop, buka folder eh ketemu ff dan lagi banyak yang terbengkalai. Saya nggak sempat ngetik, alasan sibuk iya, juga laptop kena virus. Untunglah data-datanya kagak ada yang ilang… Cuma bisa update kalo ada waktu.

Gak banyak moment hunkai di chapter kali ini… yaaaah,

Enjoy aja ya!

.".h.".

.".w.".

.".r.".

Sang Ratu menatap jengah sang Raja yang menyeringai masam. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Ratu cantik itu menampar wajah tampan sang suami.

"Kau bernar-benar jelek, Lu." Bisikannya mengalir bersama angin malam, mengatarkan pada pendengaran sang Raja, Luhan.

"Aku selalu tampan sayang. Tapi kenyataan ini benar-benar membuatku muak," Luhan mendesis kesal, melompat dengan mudahnya dari menara tempat ia berpijak sebelum akhirnya mendarat tepat disisi sang Ratu.

Menara tertinggi yang terletak di pusat hutan terlarang Exodusv.

Xiumin, berdiri di puncak pohon tertinggi dengan sayap hijau emerlad-nya yang terbentang indah. Bulu-bulu halusnya terlihat lembut dan cantik. Membuat dirinya tampak mengangumkan dan berkilauan karena bias sinar bulan yang memantul dari riak air danau di bawah sana.

"Khe, kenyataan yang selama ini kau abaikan, kau tak terlihat terkejut seperti bayanganku." Ujarnya tenang. Menyimpan sayap indahnya yang perlahan pecah dan memudar seiring dengan sang Raja yang memunculkan sayap gagahnya dengan warna yang amat kontras dengan sayap sang Ratu. Merah keemasan dengan bulu-bulu yang terlihat halus dan tajam di setiap ujungnya. Terbentang dengan luasnya yang membuat bayangan mereka tampak seperti burung raksasa di bawah sana.

Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Xiumin dan lebih memilih memeluk tubuh sang istri. Mendekap tubuh itu erat dari belakang.

"Aku tak menyangka, Mikaela begitu cepatnya 'menandai' sang takdir. Sikap tak sabarannya benar-benar menurun darimu, suamiku." Ujar Xiumin lagi dan menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat Luhan yang terasa semakin erat. Wajah tampan itu menyusup dan menekan kulit lehernya, mengecup dan menjilatnya sensual. Membuat ia melenguh nikmat.

"Khe, itulah aku. Kami sama, tentu saja." Balas Luhan pelan, namun jelas terdengar nada jengkel disana. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan sifat satu itu. "Tapi… Tetap saja Bocah itu masih terlalu lemah untuk menggantikan tahtaku, sayang." Lanjutnya dengan sombong. Menjauhkan wajah tampannya dari leher sang istri lalu menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Xiumin yang membuat sepasang iris mereka bertemu.

"Walau Mikaela mendapatkan Mate-nya, dia masihlah terlalu hijau untuk menggantikanku, Xiumin."

"Ya. Dia memang masih muda, tapi bagaimana dangan Dragonth, huh?"

"Dragonth? Dia? Che, bwahahahaa!"

Xiumin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, sedikit heran dengan pria di depannya yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Tapi sedetik setelahnya mata bulatnya menatap jengah sang suami. Mencebik dan bergumam kesal saat Luhan tengah berusaha mengontrol tawanya, perlahan mereda dan menyisakan seringaian mengerikan di wajah tampan itu.

Wanita manis itu berucap lirih. "Kau dan dia sama, Lu. Jangan tertalu berbangga diri hanya karena kau mendapatkan aku."

Lirihan Xiumin sontak membuat Luhan semakin menyeringai menyeramkan. Terkekeh pelan, merasa dia benar-benar menang dia atas segala yang ia perkirakan semenjak perang 'terkutuk' puluhan tahun silam. Menang karena ia berhasil mendapatkan sang Ratu yang di puja-puja dan meng-klaim nya menjadi miliknya seorang. Tak hanya mendapatkan sang Ratu _Seraphim,_ tapi juga berhasil mengalahkan sang Raja Naga, Drangonth dalam pertempuran dan mendapatkan kekuasaan penuh atas dunia Exodusv. Menjadi Raja yang tak terkalahkan dengan egonya yang membuat ia menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang paling di hormati dan di takuti oleh setiap makhluk lain di tanah Exodusv.

Membuat ia leluasa menjalankan segala sesuatunya sesuai keinginannya.

Menjadikan sebuah permainan dan tentu saja menyenangkan. Tapi tetap ada halangan untuk itu. Penghalang dan si penghancur 'dunia' mainannya telah muncul. Walau masihlah amat sangat lemah, tapi tetap saja mengancam. Dan Ia benar-benar muak akan fakta itu.

Dan apa tadi istri sexy-nya ini katakan? Dragonth? Makhluk yang bisa saja mengancam posisinya tapi tidak semudah itu mengalahkan dirinya. Dragonth… Huh!

"Kris itu lemah, sayang. Tak pantas mendapatkan dirimu yang menawan. Dia juga bodoh dengan membuat jalan penghubung dengan dunia lain untuk melarikan diri, terlebih dia membuat kesalahan fatal saat dirinya terlempar ke dunia antah berantah itu. Menjalin hubungan dengan manusia lemah," Luhan menjeda kata-katanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sapasang mata Xiumin dengan kilatan merendahkan. "Dan menjadi makhluk paling pengecut dan rendahan. Meninggalkan istri dan putranya karena tak ingin kehilangan kekuatan dan kembali ke Exodusv dengan tujuan membalas dendam padaku." Lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

Sepasang iris ungu gelapnya menatap bulan yang kelabu tertutup awan yang berarak ringan. Perlahan seringaian itu terganti dengan senyum tipis. "Dan siapa yang menyangka, jika sang takdir yang kau tunggu adalah putra dari si pengecut itu, huh?"

Xiumin tak membalas ucapan pria tampan di depannya. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap hampa wajah tampan yang masih terlihat muda meski sang pria sudah memasuki umur 200 tahun lebih. Pria yang entah mengapa mampu membuat ia terpikat dan lebih memilih menjadi pasangan sang Raja yang memiliki wujud paling mengerikan yang pernah ia temui.

Sosok paling jahat dan tamak. Mengerikan dengan tanduk tajamnya dan sayap besarnya. Wajah menakutkan dan aura gelap yang menyesakkan. Ia tidak suka.

Dan seharusnya ia membencinya dan membunuh pria di depannya ini.

Dan keharusan itu mutlak terjadi. Tapi ada 'bayaran' mahal untuk itu. Dan 'bayaran' itulah yang membuat dirinya selama ini tak berkutik walau hanya untuk melukai sang suami.

Gyut.

"Aah!"

Spontan, ia melenguh saat merasakan jemari sang pria meremas lembut pinggangnya. Kemudian dirasakannya jemari itu turun perlahan, mengusap sensual pinggulnya dan berhenti di bokongnya dan kembali dirasakannya tangan itu meremas, mengelus dan menekan-nekannya lembut.

"Lihat saja aku yang sekarang sayang. *Long sedang tertidur, berhentilah berpikir tentang- _nya_." bisik Luhan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang wanita di pelukannya. Menghirup dalam aroma memabukkan dari tubuh Xiumin. Mengecup dan mencium dalam kulit leher putih itu. "Dan seharusnya kau sadar kalau kau melukai ku, bahkan membunuhku. Pun kau akan merasakan 'hal' yang sama…"

Xiumin tak membalas, hanya bisa mendesah dan mencengkram lembut bahu Luhan. Perlahan naik dan jemari lentik itupun meremas sensual rambut hitam Luhan. Jemari Luhan semakin aktif bekerja, meraba setiap lekuk tubuh sang istri dan menekan dan meremas bagian sensitive tubuh Ratu-nya.

Pria itu terus mencium dan melumat kulit putih sang ratu. Pelukan itu semakin erat dan perlahan udara di sekitar mereka memanas dan bergairah.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Xiumin. Menatap sepasang mata bulat cantik itu sebelum bibirnya mencium dan melumat bibir plum Xiumin, merasakan setiap belahan bibir manis itu. Xiumin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga ciuman mereka semakin intens. Sepasang iris mereka saling bertemu, menatap dalam dan terlihatlah kilatan nafsu di iris ungu gelap sang Raja. Melihat itu, senyum tipis pun muncul di bibir sang pasangan. Menggerling nakal dan remasan di helaian hitam itupun semakin erat, membuat nafsu pemangsa semakin besar.

Perlahan sayap itu bergerak, menutup, melingkupi tubuh mereka yang saling menempel dan perlahan merekapun lenyap seiring sayap gagah itu menutup. Menyisakan helaian bulu-bulu halus yang terbang bersama angin malam.

…".w."..

"Ughh… Luhaan…aagh~"

Sang Raja tersenyum tipis kala bibir plum merah yang membengkak itu kembali menggumamkan namanya, lirih. Wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat menikmati sesuatu yang bergerak keluar masuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan senyum tipis itupun semakin lebar dan lebih semangat memberikan kenikmatan lebih di hole sang Ratu.

Luhan merendahkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibir tipisnya di pelipis kanan Xiumin dan bernafas teratur di sana. Menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar dari tiap helaian rambut halus Xiumin.

Jemari Luhan bermain-main di pinggang ramping Xiumin. Sesekali meremasnya dan mengelusnya lembut, membuat wanita di bawahnya semakin melenguh nikmat. Pinggulnya semakin cepat menubruk di bawah sana , menimbulkan bunyi kecipak keras, peraduan dua tubuh mengisi suasana intim mereka.

Tubuh yang dibasahi aliran keringat dan hawa yang semakin panas membuat mereka semakin bergairah. Kembali saling melumat dan menyentuh tubuh pasangan. Meremas, menekan dan memijat dengan sensual. Bergerak teratur, menyentuh titik terdalam, sangat keras dan suara merdu sang ratupun kembali menjadi lagu pengiring kegiatan mereka.

"Aaarggh, Luuh… kau…"

"Apa sayang… enak, hum? Khekkeke… hanya aku yang bisa memuaskanmu, sayang. Hanya aku."

"Uugh, Luhaan… aanhh,"

Xiumin menarik lembut wajah Luhan yang bermain-main di payudaranya, mengecup dan menjilat bagian sensitive tubuhnya. Membawa wajah tampan itu ke hadapannya dan mencium liar bibir tipis Luhan. Saling melumat dan bermain lidah.

Rasa itu semakin dekat. Tak lama setelahnya mereka pun merasakan puncak dari permainan mereka. Beberapa dorongan dan keduanya pun sampai dalam puncak gairah. Saling membisikkan nama pasangan dengan lirih di depan bibir masing-masing. Dan ditutup dengan ciuman lembut.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap dalam sepasang mata indah sang istri. Memeluk tubuh indah itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Menghiraukan aliran putih di bagian bawah tubuh dan aroma intim mereka "Haah.. hah.. khekeke… kau sungguh nikmat sayang… aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu," ucapnya lirih. Tersenyum manis sembari jemarinya mengusap sayang sisi wajah Xiumin yang basah oleh keringat.

"Yah.. sepertinya aku harus bersyukur menjadi milik mu," balas Xiumin, memegang jemari sang suami yang masih bertengger di sisi wajahnya. Menangkup jemari itu dengan jemari mungilnya. Balas menatap iris ungu gelap Luhan yang tampak bersinar cerah, jenaka. Ia tergelak melihat itu.

"Hahahaa…" tawanya dengan nada manis. Membuat sang pria tersenyum lebar.

"Eoh? Apa? Kau suka warna cerah kan? Khe, jadi apa selama ini kau tidak senang menjadi milik ku, uh? Pria tampan ini?" kata Luhan dengan nada sombong nya. Menggoda sang Ratu yang mengulum senyum manis. Manis dan sangat menawan. Membuat jantung lemah sang Raja harus bekerja lumayan berat. Berdetak sedikit cepat.

"Tampan, kuat dan berkuasa. Che, siapa yang tidak senang?" balas Xiumin dengan nada main-main. Melirik nakal sang Raja. "Romantis dan baik. Tapi menyebalkan di waktu bersamaan. Aanhh.." Lanjutnya dan mengerang saat sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya bergerak. Mencari kenyamanan lebih di dalam 'sarang'nya.

Smirk muncul di wajah tampan Luhan saat pria itu paham maksud ucapan wanita yang menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya.

Paham dan mengerti bagaimana perasaan dan pikiran Xiumin yang mencinta dan membenci dirinya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Menerima dan menolak sosok tamak dan mengerikan sisi lain dirinya. Meskipun begitu, inilah takdir mereka.

Takdir yang menjadikan mereka sepasang makhluk yang amat tolak belakang.

Baik dan buruk.

Mengangumkan dan menyeramkan.

Putih dan gelap.

Iya dan tidak.

Tapi, akhirnya takdir jua yang menyatukan mereka. _Mate._

Tali merah sudah menghubungkan mereka. Meresap dalam tubuh, hati dan pikiran. Menjadikan mereka satu. Satu dan tak terpisahkan. Saling merasa dan mengetahui apa yang terlihat maupun yang tersembunyi.

"Terimakasih sudah bertahan untukku. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pelengkapku. Tanpa mu, mungkin aku hanyalah makhluk terkutuk dan pantas lenyap dari dunia ini. Tanpa mu, aku bukanlah apa-apa,"

Xiumin marasakan hangat dalam hatinya. Jujur ia sangat mencintai sosok yang memeluknya ini. Sosok yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta dan kebencian. Merasakan dua hal bersamaan yang membuat dirinya lemah dan akhirnya menyerah. Menyerah dengan takdir yang sudah ditetapkan.

Menjadi milik Luhan dan Long. Dua makhluk berbeda dalam satu tubuh.

Ada rasa penyesalan untuk itu, namun semuanya sirna saat dirinya melahirkan sang putra tampan. Sang Pangeran Exodusv, Mikaela. Menghapus semua rasa penyesalan dan sakit hatinya untuk sang pasangan. Bayi tampan dan kuat, meski amat mirip dengan Luhan namun putra tampannya memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda.

Perpaduan antara dirinya yang seorang _Seraphim_ dan Luhan dengan dua sisi yang berbeda namun satu, _Dracula_ dan _Naga_. Menjadikan Mikaela sosok makhluk paling kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Dan tentu saja sifat dan watak sang Pangeran adalah turunan dirinya dan sang suami.

Dan ia berharap putranya lebih baik daripada ayahnya.

Terutama dalam memperlakukan pasangannya.

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

Malam telah lewat. Tapi langit masihlah gelap.

Sekitaran jam 2 pagi, sosok tampan itu menatap datar langit malam yang berhias bintang-bintang cantik dan bulan yang bertengger manis di atas sana. Terang indah, menyinari dirinya yang berdiri di tengah-tengah danau. Menemani sosok rupawan itu yang tengah menikmati belaian lembut angin malam.

Inginnya dirinya ditemani yang _mate_ , tapi ia tidak tega melihat sang kekasih hati yang kelelahan dan –sangat- butuh istirahat setelah kegiatan panas mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ugh, ia tak menyangka akan melakukan 'itu' lagi bersama Kai-nya. Tapi, setelah melihat dan merasakan sensasi memabukkan itu, membuat dirinya tidak tahan juga ingin merasakannya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Entah kenapa membuat dirinya ketagihan.

Dan beruntunglah Kai manisnya mau/smirk

Mungkin karena Kai masih virgin dan polos. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak lebih seperti kertas putih. Indah dan polos. Tak ayal membuat Sehun takut untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan merusak keindah itu. Sosok manis yang amat dipujanya. Dan haruskah ia bernafas lega karena sudah menjadikan namja manis itu miliknya? Hanya miliknya dan amat bersyukurlah ia pada takdir yang menyatukan mereka.

Sehun tak ingin berharap lebih. Ia memang bersyukur akhirnya bisa bersama-sama dengan Kai. Tapi ada sesuatu yang- aah… ada sesuatu yang luput dari perhatiannya. Sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa membuat dirinya dan sang _mate_ tidak bisa bersama. 'Sesuatu' yang menghalangi dirinya meski ia sudah bersatu dengan Kai sekarang. Tidak seperti dulu, saat-saat ia hanya bisa melihat dan merasakan sosok itu dari jauh.

Ada 'sesuatu' dan 'satu hal' yang harus ia selesaikan. Bisa dibilang tantangan terakhirnya untuk memiliki seutuhnya sosok sang _mate_. Kai-nya, Jongin-nya, masihlah memiliki 'seseorang' di luar sana. Dan hal itulah yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Bagaimana dan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika 'seseorang' itu muncul. Ia tidak tau. Ia belum memikirkan hal sampai sejauh itu. Padahal seharusnya tidak ada lagi penghalang dirinya dan Kai setelah laki-laki yang dipanggil hyung oleh Kai-nya sudah tiada.

Mati dan ia sedikitnya berterima kasih pada 'orang' itu karena telah melenyapkan Dio, laki-laki yang menjadi 'rumah' Kai-nya. Laki-laki yang menjadi tempat berpulang kekasih hatinya. Seseorang yang menjadi penghalangnya untuk mendekati dan memiliki Kai seutuhnya. Membuatnya harus menunggu untuk waktu yang lama.

Kenapa tidak dirinya yang membunuh Dio? Simple. Itu karena Sehun tidak ingin sang _mate_ membenci dirinya. Sehun tidak ingin Kai mengganggapnya jahat dan pembunuh.

Ia harus bersabar untuk waktu yang lama dan ia tak menyangka buah dari kesabarannya adalah dirinya, sang Pangeran akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sang Takdir. Sang belahan jiwa, kekasih hatinya, dan pelengkap hidupnya.

Dan ada 'sesuatu' yang amat penting harus ia lakukan agar Kai-nya menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. 'Sesuatu' yang amat sangat beresiko. Katakanlah sebuah ritual. Dan lagi, Kai bukanlah manusia biasa, pemuda itu memiliki aura yang berbeda. Ada yang tidak ia ketahui tentang sosok manis itu. Sebuah rahasia yang, ia perkirakan berhubungan dengan dunia Exodusv.

Atau berhubungan dengan salah satu makhluk Exodusv?

Haah… entahlah. Ia masih tidak mengerti untuk yang satu itu. Dan sebenarnya banyak yang tidak ia mengerti dan banyak rahasia dari sang _mate_ yang harus ia cari dan temukan. Meski selama ini ia selalu mengawasi kehidupan Kai-nya, tapi masih ada bagian-bagian yang tidak ia ketahui.

Haah.. dan untuk saat ini, dirinya tidak yakin untuk melakukan 'ritual' tersebut. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya jika Kai-nya masih memiliki 'seseorang' di luar sana karena itu akan menghalangi penyatuan mereka.

Haah… sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas berat malam ini..

Ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing dan lelah.

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan menurunkan dua sosok tubuh itu di atas rerumputan kering dengan nafas yang berat. Ia tidak tau. Entah mengapa ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Merasa telah melakukan sesutau yang berat padahal ia hanya terbang dengan dua beban yang beratnya seperti menggenggam dua buah apel. Sangat ringan.

Mungkinkah benar, ada sesuatu di dalam diri wanita itu yang membuat ia melemah? Seperti Baekhyun?

Posisi mereka cukup jauh dari kawasan mansion namun Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa aura Pangeran Mikaela berada tidak jauh darinya. Mungkinkah Pangeran berada di luar mansion? Batinya bertanya. Tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, dengan cepat pria tinggit itu mengacaukan aura di sekitarnya sehingga tidak dapat di deteksi oleh sang Pangeran. Chanyeol tidak ingin Pangeran tahu mengenai sosok manusia yang ia bawa. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, pria tinggi itu membuat sebuah alas dengan dedauan di bawah pohon dan mengalirkan nen-nya. Membentuk dua buah tempat tidur yang terbungkus nen warna kuning cerah dan meletakkannya agak berjauhan. Setelahnya Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun dan si wanita di masing-masing tempat tidur.

"Haah… lebih baik aku tinggalkan kalian disini. Jika Pangeran tau, dia bisa mengamuk." Ujarnya lirih.

Jujur, pria tampan dengan telinga lebar itu juga ingin berbaring. Sungguh tubuhnya berar-benar lelah sekarang. Kedua mata tajamnya menatap lekat sosok wanita betubuh mungil disana. Wajah itu… terlihat polos dan… manis.

Ah, tidak. Ia sudah memiliki aerith, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi-

Ugh, Fire'eve, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hah? Che, lebih baik aku pergi menemui Pangeran sebelum beliau benar-benar marah dan menghukum ku lagi.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja muncul sinar terang dari balik saku baju si wanita. Cahaya terang dan hangat. Hanya sejenak dan perlahan cahaya itupun memudar. Hilang bersama semilir angin pagi yang berhembus nyaman. Seakan menyapa dirinya yang ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

 _Langkah kaki kecilnya masih berusaha mengikuti langkah sosok wanita di depannya. Sembari berusaha mengejar langkah, sepasang mata bulat lucu itu sibuk melihat ke sekeliling lorong. Dinding-dinding tinggi polos terasa menyeramkan. Tidak terlalu gelap karena setiap satu meter akan ada lilin-lilin cukup besar sebagai penerangan jalan mereka._

 _Bunyi tapak sepatu mengiringi langkah mereka, membelah kesunyian hingga dua manusia itupun tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran aneh dan ada sesuatu yang menggantung di tengah-tengah pintu itu. Benda berbentuk bulan seperempat berwarna merah._

 _Wanita yang menggenggam jemari mungil bocah berumur 4 tahun itu tidak langsung membuka pintu. Wanita itu hanya terdiam, memandang kosong kearah depan, membuat bocah laki-laki itu menatap heran si wanita dan merasa tidak ada pergerakan lagi, akhirnya iapun buka suara._

" _Mama? Ada apa?" Tanya nya. Menarik pelan tangannya yang digenggam, namun dapat membuat wanita itu tersentak keras._

" _Ah! Jongie, tidak apa-apa." Jawab sang mama. Sedetik kemudian wanita itu berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil sang anak. "Jongie ingatkan cerita mama tentang naga dan putri?" Tanya nya pelan, namun terselip rasa khawatir disana._

 _Jongie memiringkan kepalanya, gesture mengingat kembali cerita sang mama dua hari yang lalu saat mereka_ _dalam perjalanan menuju_ _desa terpencil ini. Cerita mengenai sang naga_ _bersisik_ _mengerikan namun baik hati. Menolong seorang putri cantik yang hampir bunuh diri jika tidak di tolong oleh tuan naga. Tuan naga membawa putri itu ke sebuah rumah di atas bukit, jauh dari ramai penduduk._

 _Sang naga awalnya menolak berhubungan dengan sang putri_ _. Ia membiarkan sang putri melakukan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya. Seperti membuat makanan, membersihkan rumah, hingga merawat tanaman di halaman luas di belakang rumah. Tak ada perbincangan di antara mereka namun setiap gerakan mereka memiliki arti tersendiri. Hanya mereka yang mengerti._

 _Suatu hari di siang yang panas, sang naga terlihat kehausan dan hanya sedikit air yang ada di bak samping rumah. Bak untuk tempat tuan naga minum yang selalu di isi oleh sang putri. Tapi saat ini sang putri tengah pergi ke hutan untuk mencari buah-buahan dan pasti akan lama pulangnya. Dan sang naga tidak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya._

 _Tubuh besar bersisik itu bergerak gelisah hingga menimbulkan percikan api dan tak lama setelahnya tubuh besar itupun penuh dengan api. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya merah dari tengah api itu yang perlahan-lahan menyingkirkan api yang membakar dan menyisakan sesosok tubuh. Seorang pria_ _ber_ _tubuh tinggi, rambut pirang dan mata merah gelap nan tajam._

 _Sore harinya sang putri pulang. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan tiba-tiba terkejut melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, memakai jens tanpa atasan tengah memakan apel. Inginnya sang putri berteriak namun pria itu berucap lebih cepat. "Jangan takut. Ini aku, tuan naga. Aku berubah karena kau pergi terlalu lama." Ucap sang pria. Menatap dalam sepasang mata gelap nan indah milik sang putri._

 _Sang putri terdia_ _m dan berpikir apakah benar pria di depannya itu sang tuan naga yang berubah menjadi seorang pria yang tampan. Tampan, uh, tak dipungkiri jika sang putri cantik langsung jatuh hati._

 _Pria itu tidak merubah wujudnya menjadi naga lagi karena sebuah kutukan untuk beberapa waktu yang lumayan lama. Kutukan, yang apabila sang naga berubah menjadi manusia dan bertemu seorang manusia maka ia tidak bisa berubah lagi ke wujud aslinya._

 _Dan dalam waktu yang lama itulah hubungan sang putri dan sang pria berambut pirang berubah drastis. Mereka saling berinteraksi dan melibatkan hati. Saling suka pada paras menawan masing-masing dan akhirnya merekapun memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Hingga hari itu tiba, kelahiran sang bayi yang dinanti dan sesuatu terjadi pada pria berambut pirang.-_

" _Mama," panggil Jongie. Bocah 4 tahun itu menatap dalam sepasang iris gelap sang ibu yang balik menatapnya penuh rasa kasih sayang. "Apa yang terljadi pada laki-laki itu?" tanyanya polos, penuh keingintahuan. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada si pria berambut pirang. Apakah pria itu berubah kembali menjadi naga atau pergi meninggalkan sang putri dan si bayi mungil?_

 _Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum perih yang tentu tak disadari oleh Jongie. Bocah mungil itu terus menatap sang mama, menungggu jawaban dari wanita cantik di depannya itu. "Apa Jongie merindukan papa?" Tanya nya lembut. Mengusap sayang pipi chubby sang anak, tersenyum lembut._

" _Papa? Ya! Jongie lindu papa. Apa papa ada disini? Mama, apa papa ikut dengan kita?" bocah itu bertanya antusias. Bening matanya bersinar cerah, senyum lebarnya terlihat lucu dan jemari mungil itu menggenggam erat jemari lentik sang ibu yang masih setia mengusap lembut pipi gembilnya._

 _Wanita manis itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Sudah lama, sudah terlalu lama pria yang di panggil papa oleh putra kecilnya itu pergi. Pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Jongie kecilnya._

 _Ia tidak tau. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, sulit bernafas dan akhirnya iapun memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Membenamkan wajah yang sarat akan rasa penyesalan, sedih, kehilanga, marah dan berbagai rasa yang menumpuk di hatinya. Memutuskan tatapan mereka dan sontak membuat Jongie kecil bingung._

" _Mama? Ada apa?" kembali, Jongie bertanya. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang._

 _Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga terdengar pergerakan pintu besar itu terbuka. Terbuka lebar dan menampakkan dua sosok bertubuh besar dengan jubah hitam dengan dua garis merah di tengah-tengah jubah gelap itu. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat, hanya mata gelap dan tajam yang dapat dilihat dua mata bulat si bocah kecil. Membuat bocah manis itu tersentak, ingin berteriak tapi hanya tertelan oleh keheningan._

 _Merasa tubuh mungil di dekapannya menegang, si wanita perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas jemarinya dari wajah sang anak. Ia berdiri dan berbalik. Tetap menunduk menghindari tatapan sang anak._

" _Sudah waktunya." Kata salah satu dari dua sosok berjubah itu, datar dan dingin. Sebelah tangannya terulur._

 _-Sudah waktunya dan ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang. Semua yang telah ia lalui dan haruskah berakhir seperti ini?-_

 _Wanita manis itu merasa sesak di dadanya semakin bertambah. Ia tidak sanggup. Sungguh. Ingin ia menjerit dan meminta mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal menyakitkan 'itu' pada putranya. Ia tidak ingin. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan putranya. Hatinya dan hidupnya. Hanya Jongie yang Ia punya dan haruskah dengan cara seperti ini? Jujur, ia ingin kembali bersama pria 'itu' dna hidup bersama. Tapi haruskah mengorbankan anak semata wayangnya?_

" _Ma- mama, meleka siapa? Ma-"_

" _Pergilah."_

" _Uh?"_

" _Pergi, Jongie. Ikutlah dengan mereka."_

" _Ma? Tidak. Jongie tidak akan pelgi. Jongie tidak mau pelgi dengan olang jahat! Ma, Jongie tidak mau. Jongie ingin sama mama!"_

 _Bocah manis itu meronta, memeluk erat pinggang sang ibu yang hanya diam. Tidak ingin pergi sejengkalpun dari sisi sang ibu._

" _Hiks.. Jongie, Jongie harus ikut ahjusi itu. Hikss.. jongie" wanita cantik itu tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih dan sakitnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis lirih, berusaha menahan luapan sakit dan tak rela dalam hatinya. Merelakan satu-satunya belahan jiwa dan hatinya pergi. Berpisah. Terpisah. Dan tak akan terlihat lagi, untuk selamanya._

" _Jongie… kau harus pergi, nak."_

 _Maafkan mama, Jongie… maaf._

 _Dan setelah ucapan lirih penuh rasa sakit itu terucap, tubuh mungil yang memeluknya itupun hilang. Pergi. Di paksa pergi dari sisinya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup mendengar teriakan sang anak yang memanggilnya. Tubuh itupun merosot jatuh. Terduduk, tenggelam dalam penyesalan dan rasa sakit yang dalam._

 _Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menangisi nasibnya, hidupnya dan hatinya._

 _Kembali terluka oleh perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Meski inilah cara agar ia bisa bersama lagi dengan sosok yang teramat dicintainya. Meski harus merelakan berpisah dengan sang buah hati. Meski ia sadar, hidupnya pun tak lama lagi. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu tersisa yang ia miliki untuk hidup bersama sosok' itu'._

 _Sang naga._

.

.

.

…".w."..

Ok. Tbc dulu….

Flashback belum end, ya.

Huffft… sebenarnya ini panjang, lebih dari 4k / 5k tapi saya potong karena bagian flashback sangat panjang. Mianhe gak ada moment hunkai di chapter ini, mungkin di next chap. Saya pusing bikin bagian ini, makannya lama. Juga mood naik turun sama seperti isi kantong saya /nyesss v_v

Duh ampe lupa, si raja punya dua sisi. Luhan dan long. Di next chap saya jelasin..

Maaf gk bisa balas review, padahal saya pengen balas tapi gk sempet *bow. Moga masih mau baca dan review…. Dan maaf juga kalo ff ini masih kurang dan masih butuh perbaikan. Kasih komentarnya dong, masalahnya tiap ada review gak ada yang bahas kesalahan dalam penulisan atau apa. Saya butuh saran dan kritik.

Ah ya, kalo 'ngeh' pasti ngerti maksud **home** itu apa. Karena dari awal ff ini juga udah di kasih tau. Dan juga ini ff mudah di tebak kok.

Ok, sekian. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini *bow bow

Jangan lupa review-nya minna-san~


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Home, Wind and Rain

Author : DeushiiKyungie

Rated : T-M

Cast : Sehun/Mikaela, Jongin/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin, Luhan dan bertambah seiring jalan cerita

Desclaimer : Cast belong them self, saya hanya memakai nama mereka dan ide serta alur certia hasil imajinasi absurd saya ._.v don't plagiat!

Genre : fantasy, drama, romance, lilt action

Warning : Yaoi, typo, ooc, kata-kata kasar and don't like don't read…. Don't plagiarism, please…

a/n: MAAF~ baru bisa update sekarang haha*plak. Huks, maaf saya hiatus gk jelas begini, duh…. maaf kalo makin aneh dan ngawur… dan jika merasa alurnya lambat itu untuk keperluan cerita selanjutnya karena saya harus menyesuaikan bagian cerita sebelumnya untuk cerita selanjutnya/ribet amat bahasanya…*plaak! . So, sorry...

Ano… ada kalimat yang di bold bagian awal chapter ini. Hahaha silahkan berspekulasi, menerka-nerka apa maksudnya. Karena sayapun juga pusing mikirinnya… hahahaha.*piece ._.

yah! Bacanya pelan-pelan aja… jan lupa reviewnya!

Enjoy!

.

*Still flashback*

.

 _Dingin, sunyi dan gelap walau terdapat lilin-lilin di setiap sudut ruangan luas itu. Udara yang terasa menyesakkan, dikelilingi 3 tubuh pria berbadan besar dengan jubah hitam dan wajah tertutup, menyeramkan. Membuat wajah mungil itu diselimuti rasa takut._

 _Dingin. Tubuhnya dingin. Entah sejak kapan baju lengan panjangnya hilang. Hanya menyisakan celana pendek yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya._

 _Takut. Ia amat takut._

 _Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya._

 _Tubuh kecil itu berbaring terdiam diatas pembaringan batu besar berbentuk persegi dengan di setiap sudutnya tertancap tiang besi yang ujungnya menyatu diatas, sehingga membentuk prisma. Seakan memerangkap tubuh mungil Jongie._

 _Sepasang mata bulatnya masih menatap takut langit-langit gelap hingga sebuah langkah kaki terdengar. Mengerjap, mata itupun melirik keatas, kiri kanan, berusaha melihat siapa gerangan yang datang karena sejak tubuhnya di letakkan di atas batu itu, tubuh mungilnya kaku. Tidak bisa di gerakkan. Hanya sepasang mata dan nafasnya yang teratur menandakan si bocah mungil masih bernafas._

 _Tap tap tap_

 _Langkah itu semakin dekat dan demi perlahan nafasnya pun memelan dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Berbagai pikiran buruk langsung terbentuk di pikiran polosnya._

" _Semua sudah siap. *Noerth,_ _siap dilaksanakan." Ujar salah satu dari tiga pria bertubuh besar tanpa menatap 'seseorang' yang datang._

" _Huh,_ _ **segitiga air, guratan cahaya, kepolosan sang putri dan keangkuhan sang Raja**_ _._ _ **Ketamakan dan cinta…**_ _"_

 _Untaian kata dari 'seseorang' itu membuat Jongie tersentak. Suara rendah namun bernada tinggi, terselip kemarahan dan kebencian. Jongie ingin melihat siapa dan bicara. Tapi tubuhnya kaku, mati rasa, ingin berteriak tapi seakan ada yang menahannya. Membuat bocah manis itu tersiksa._

" _ **Cinta tulus memusnahkan dua dari tiga hati."**_

 _ **Deg!**_

 _Kalimat terakhir kembali membuat tubuhnya tersentak kuat. Bagai mantra, tubuh mungil itupun mulai bergerak. Dan sadar tubuhnya tidak kaku lagi, dengan segera kepalanya menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam pendek, mata sipit tajam yang mengkilat bagai petir, menatapnya penuh arti. Dan tentu saja bocah mungil itu tidak mengerti._

 _Mata bulat itu menatap penuh tanya sang pria. Hanya bisa menatap tanpa bisa berucap._

 _Si pria masih menatap mata bulat si bocah. Perlahan tatapan itu berubah sendu dan penuh rasa sayang. Tubuh itupun berjalan perlahan mendekati Jongie kecil dan dengan lembutnya, pria itu mengusap sayang wajah mungil Jongie dan tersenyum. Perih._

" _Maaf." Bisiknya pelan. Sarat akan sejuta makna._

 _Sesaat bibir tipis si pria kembali berucap, jemari besarnya menutup kedua mata bulat si bocah yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan tindakan si pria. "Maaf, hanya kaulah yang bisa. Hanya kau-"_

 _Tiba-tiba Cahaya terang muncul di setiap sudut batu dan merayap ke setiap tiang hingga ujungnya dan membuat pancaran terang. Menerangi ruangan gelap itu. Serempak ketiga pria bertudung mengarahkan tangan mereka pada satu titik. Cahaya kuning kemerahan tertuju pada satu titik._

" _Ugh! KYAAAAA! HUWAAAAA… SAAKIIIIIT"_

 _Membuahkan jeritan kesakitan sang bocah. Sakit. Dadanya, teramat sakit._

" _Huaaa. Huhuu… sakiit. Aaaghh! Hiks.. Mamaaaaa… huaaaa!"_

 _Satu titik. Jantung sebelah kiri sang bocah yang perlahan terukir sebuah ukiran tak beraturan. Terukir bersama darah yang mengalir._

" _Caakiitt… huaaa! Euugh! Hentikaaann… huaaa.. hikss"_

 _Menghiraukan jeritan pilu makhluk mungil disana, sang pria hanya bisa menahan wajah mungil itu agar tetap tenang. Dapat dirasakan olehnya air hangat yang membasahi telapak tanganya._

" _-hanya kau, sang takdir untuk Exodusv._ _ **Semua kekuatan untuk Exodusv.**_ _"_

 _Menangis dan menjerit sakit tanpa bisa melawan. Sakit hingga menembus tulang. Mati._

 _Jongie kecil merasa, ia akan mati._

" _Hikss, mama… agh!"_

 _Sang pria mengarahkan sebelah tangannya yang terkepal erat. Menggenggam erat sebuah cahaya_ _ **kuning kemilau**_ _dan sesaat genggaman itu mengarah pada jantung sang bocah, sebuah suara mengintrupsi-nya._

" _Mengorbankan diri, eh?"_

 _Kalimat sinis ditujukan pada si pria. Masih bertahan pada posisi yang sama tanpa berpaling, iapun berucap. "Untuk mempersiapkan kekuatan." Ucapnya tenang._

 _Meski suara tangisan si bocah mendominasi, tetapi sosok pria berambut pirang dengan jubah merah emasnya masih dapat mendengar ucapan tenang si pria bermata sipit._

" _Bocah itu tidak akan selamat hingga ia bisa menghancurkan_ _ **dua dari tiga hati-"**_

" _Dan termasuk dirimu, Dragonth."_

 _Kata-kata sang Raja Naga dipotong begitu saja oleh si pria. Membuat pria bertubuh tinggi itu menggeram marah. Seringai menyeramkan terukir di wajah tampannya._

" _Kau lemah. Kau sudah kalah, dasar pengecut."_

 _Dan kalimat terakhir sang pria membuat kemarahan sang Raja Naga meluap. Dengan kecepatan tinggi sebuah bola api terlempar kearah si pria namun dengan cepat si pria bermata sipit tajam itu mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah bola api dan langsung membelah bola itu dengan kilatan petirnya._

" _Huh, kau tidak akan bisa menggangguku. Lebih baik kau pergi dan bawa wanitamu." Masih berucap tenang, sang pria kembali pada fokusnya._

" _Kau akan mati. Kau mati aku pergi."_

" _Aku akan mati. Sebentar lagi, setelah Noerth selesai."_

" _Cih, hidupmu menyedihkan."_

" _Tapi tidak semenyedihkan dirimu. Kalah dari Long, Ratu Seraphim tak memilihmu, kabur seperti pecundang dan kembali ke Exodusv dengan tujuan mengalahkan si Raja Tamak?-" sang pria menghentikan ucapannya. Jemari yang masih menutup mata si bocah perlahan bersinar merah gelap. Menyelimuti wajah mungil si bocah dan perlahan merambat keseluruh tubuh mungil Jongie._

 _Dragonth menggeram marah dan kembali melempar kilatan api namun dengan mudahnya sang pria bermata sipit menghancurkan bola-bola api yang mengarah padanya._

 _Sang pria menolehkan kepalanya sedikit hingga sepasang mata sipit tajam itu beradu pandang dengan iris merah gelap bagai darah. "Khe, bisa apa kau di hadapan Long? Kekuatanmu melemah, terbagi pada sosok mungil menyedihkan yang kau tinggalkan dan kembali ke bumi untuk mengambil kembali separuh kekuatanmu? Lupakan. Sebaiknya kau pergi dan bawa wanitamu yang menyedihkan di luar sana sebelum Noerth selesai."_

 _Deg!_

 _Tepat ucapan panjang sang pria bermata sipit selesai, ukiran aneh di dada bocah mungil itupun selesai. Cahaya merah gelap yang menyelimuti tubuh bocah itu dengan cepat menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Cahaya kuning kemilau yang berada di genggaman si pria di arahkan ke kepala si bocah dan dengan gerakan menekan, cahaya itupun lenyap masuk ke dalam tubuh si bocah mungil yang hanya bisa meraung sakit dan terisak._

 _Tiba-tiba di punggung tangan mungil bagian kiri muncul sebuah tanda_ segitiga dengan pusaran angin di tengah dan segaris zigzag. Seakan membelah sang pusaran angin.

" _Argh! Aaargghhh! Sialan! Chen! Hentikan.. jangan. HENTIKAN! AARGGH! huaaghh!"_

 _Tiba-tiba sang Dragonth meraung kesakitan. Dadanya terasa terbakar. Sakit, perih dan terasa di cabik-cabik. Jemari panjangnya menggepal erat dan menimbulkan percikan api yang langsung membesar. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat dadanya dan sebelah lagi mengibas keras dan api besar di tangannya sontak menghancurkan tempatnya berpijak._

 _Rrrrnnggg~_

 _Bruk bruk brak_

 _BRAAAKK_

 _BRUKH BRUKH_

 _Sebuah goncangan keras menggetarkan lantai dan langit-langit ruangan berjatuhan. "Noerth hampir selesai," bisik si pria lemah. Menghiraukan teriakan dan umpatan sang Raja Naga. Tersenyum lemah meski tubuhnya mulai lemah hingga terasa mati. Dengan sisa kekuatannya di tatapnya lembut wajah mungil yang hanya bisa merintih sakit. Balas menatap dirinya dengan sepasang mata coklat gelap dengan percikan merah, mengiba._

" _Kau harus kuat dan jadilah kuat."_

 _Satu kalimat terakhir dan tubuh mungil itupun menghilang. Lenyap seiring reruntuhan bangunan besar itu. Lenyap bersamaan tubuh besar sang Dragonth yang berlari menghantam pintu besar dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil sosok wanita yang hanya bisa terisak dalam kesedihan dan ketakutan._

 _Perlahan namun pasti bangunan besar itupun roboh. Hancur, namun tiba-tiba saja reruntuhan itu pecah bagai bulir air yang perlahan-lahan menguap dan menghilang. Menghilang bersama sosok sang pria bermata sipit. Tubuh itu memudar dan perlahan hilang, sirna oleh temaram sinar bulan terang di langit bumi yang indah._

 _Menyisakan bisikan lemah,_

" _Maafkan aku, Aerith."_

 _._

 _-_ Flashback End-

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi langsung menyelimuti wajah manis Kai. Perlahan kelopak mata itupun terbuka, menampilkan iris coklat madunya yang cantik. Pagi menyambutnya dengan semilir angin yang lembut.

"Pagi, sayang."

Sapaan lembut dari sang Pangeran, semakin membuat ia merasa nyaman dan kembali bergelung dalam pelukan hangat Sehun. Berbaring dalam selimut hangat di pagi yang nyaman.

"Humph, tidak ingin bangun?" ingin tertawa, tapi hanya senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah tampan sang Pangeran. Sungguh lucu tingkah pemuda dalam pelukannya ini. Perlahan di genggamnya telapak tangan kiri Kai dan dengan lembut dibawanya untuk di kecup. Manis.

Menggenggam telapak tangan itu lembut dan mengusapnya sayang pada pipi putih pucatnya.

Cukup lama mereka merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan hingga pemuda dengan kulit tan manis itu bangun dan mendudukan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan jemarinya dari wajah tampan sang Pangeran. "Sehun," panggilnya. Menatap dalam sepasang iris gelap si pemuda pucat.

"Hum?" gumam Sehun, bertanya.

"Aku… merasa aneh," gumam Kai. Ada sepercik keraguan di sepasang mata bulatnya yang tak tertangkap oleh sepasang mata gelap sang Pangeran.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum sebuah senyum tipis terparti di bibir tipisnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menggoda. "…apa? Apa kau masih merasa _sakit_?"

Kai terdiam. Sejenak bepikir tentang _sakit_ yang di ucapkan Sehun hingga sedetik kemudian wajah tan manis itu bersemu merah dan sontak menuai tawa renyah dari sang pangeran.

"Hahahahaa… Kai, sayang… manis sekali," sungguh Sehun tak bisa 'tahan' kalau terus melihat hal manis seperti ini setiap pagi. Lihatlah, Jongin, Kai-nya yang manis bersemu dan memalingkan wajah sembari bibir tebal itu digigit dan menggerutu kesal. Gemas, laki-laki tampan itu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan lembut sang pasangan. Menutup sepasang mata tajamnya dan berusaha focus pada jemari halus sang pasangan.

Tak lama, tawa itupun mereda. Untuk sesaat keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Kai menoleh setelah beberapa saat berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya, menatap penuh arti sosok tampan di sampingnya yang masih berbaring dengan telapak tangannya yang menutupi sebagian wajah itu. Perlahan jemarinya pun mengelus sisi wajah Sehun. Merasakan lembut dan hangatnya kulit pucat sang Pangeran.

Aneh. Tiba-tiba Ia merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Dadanya. Jantungnya.

Sebelah tangannya yang lain merambat ke dada polosnya, tepatnya jantung kiri. Merasakan aliran hangat dan debaran ringan namun perlahan berdetak semakin kencang. Tiba-tiba berdegup kencang tanpa ia mengerti kenapa dan merasakan sakit disana.

Akh! Sakit, panas dan terbakar.

"Ughh, aakh! Se- Sehun… sakiith," erangnya lirih. Mencengkram dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya keras seakan rasa panas itu dapat sedikit reda namun malah semakin terasa sakit dan panas. Tak tahan, ia pun berteriak keras.

"AAARGHHH! Sakiitth.. ugh!"

Sontak Sehun langsung terduduk dan berusaha memeluk tubuh yang mulai bergetar kesakitan itu. "KAI! Kai, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba- KAI!"

Panik, Sehun langsung berdiri tepat di hadapan Kai dan berusaha memusatkan telapak tangan kanannya pada dada kanan Kai yang mulai memerah. Namun belum tersentuh tangannya pada kulit memerah itu, sebuah dorongan keras tak kasat mata pada telapak tangannya membuat ia tersentak dan terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kaget dan sorot matanya menatap bingung.

"Ka- Kai, apa yang terjadi? Hh, Sialan." Desis Sehun tajam. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Kai-nya yang tiba-tiba mengerang sakit. Dan terkejut dengan 'penolakan' yang sesaat terjadi saat ia akan menempelkan tangannya pada jantung Kai.

Tidak. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan- ah! Mungkinkah? Tidak- tidak mungkin terjadi lagi-

"SENA!" teriak Sehun membahana tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tubuh Kai yang mulai basah oleh keringat. Tubuh itu mengeliat menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya dan dada itu, bagian jantung itu semakin memerah. "Kai…"

Sungguh Sehun rasanya ingin mati melihat Kai-nya, sosok itu menahan rasa sakit. Ingin sekali ia rengkuh tubuh itu dan mengalirkan kekuatannya. Namun tidak bisa. Sebelah tangannya reflek menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sangat dingin. Seakan membeku.

"Hukss, Se- Sehun.. aah, sa- sakiith.. Aaargh!"

Tak tahan, bulir air itupun turun dari pelupuk mata indah Kai dan membasahi pipi halusnya yang juga memerah. Sakit. Sungguh sakit, rasanya jantungnya diremas dan dibakar. Sakit.

Sehun hanya bisa mematung dan terdiam. Menekan kuat dadanya. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan sosok rapuh itu. _Nen_ yang ingin ia salurkan ke tubuh itu entah kenapa tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menahan kekuatannya, melawan dan tak membiarkan auranya menyentuh tubuh itu.

Tidak. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tidak seburuk ini saat pertama kali ia menemukan Kai dalam keadaan yang sama, mengerang menahan rasa sakit di dada dan tubuh itu meringkuk kesakitan. Di rumah mungil yang pemuda itu tempati bersama sang kakak yang telah tiada. Berteriak kesakitan tanpa mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuh itu. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit hingga Dio harus membawa tubuh Kai ke rumah sakit yang hanya sia-sia karena rasa sakit itu tak ada penawarnya. Membuat sosok mungil laki-laki itu berteriak marah karena tidak bisa dan tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meredam rasa sakit yang di derita sang adik.

Di sana, 6 tahun yang lalu, Sehun hanya bisa melihat sang Takdir menahan kesakitan yang teramat tanpa bisa ia sentuh dan sembuhkan. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aura penolakan yang sangat kentara. Bagai kutub yang sama. Saling menolak, membuat ia tersiksa. Seperti pembatas, ada tembok besar yang menghalanginya untuk menyentuh pemuda tan itu.

Sakit. Hatinya sakit dan sekarang kembali ia harus merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Di tolak oleh sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam tubuh tan itu. Seolah 'sesuatu' itu tidak boleh di sentuh olehnya. Dirinya, sang Pangeran, _mate_ sang Takdir.

Klap!

"Pangeran!" Sena muncul di sisi kanan Sehun. Dan tanpa perintah, sosok mungil bersayap itupun segera mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya ke tubuh Kai yang masih menggeliat menahan sakit. Seberkas cahaya abu-abu muncul dan langsung melingkupi tubuh bergetar Kai dan sontak membuat Sena terkejut. Jelas di sepasang mata mungil peri angin itu sebuah aura kacau, tak beraturan dan berusaha melawan aliran _nen_ -nya. Tubuh Kai di lingkupi aura kemerahan tipis, sangat tipis dan selintas terlihat percikan api yang beradu dengan _nen gray-_ nya.

Dan tak ada satupun yang sadar, di punggung tangan kiri pemuda itu, sebuah symbol muncul dan tanda petir itupun bergerak.

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

"Ugh… sakit," beberapa saat setelah membuka mata, bibir tipis itupun mengerang sakit. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Wanita itu perlahan mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada batang pohon besar. Menghela nafas dan menetralkan aliran darah di tubuhnya dan beberapa saat setelahnya di rasakannya kepalanya mulai ringan. Tidak sesakit sebelumnya.

"Aah, ini dimana? Apa yang terjadi pada ku?" bisiknya lirih dan saat menoleh ke kiri, sontak ia terdiam menatap sosok yang berbaring tak jauh darinya. Seseorang yang ia yakini terakhir kali ia lihat sesaat sebelum ia pingsan. Seseorang yang… memiliki sayap?

Huh, mungkin hanya khayalku saja laki-laki itu memiliki sayap. Pikirnya asal karena sekarang, sosok yang tengah berbaring itu tidak memiliki sayap. Sejenak wanita manis itu menutup kedua mata sipitnya dan meraba sebuah kalung yang berada di saku bajunya, bagian dada. Tiba-tiba terasa panas dan sontak kedua matanya terbuka dan langsung teralih pada benda yang sekarang bersinar terang.

"Kenapa, tiba-tiba bersinar?" ucapnya, merasa aneh. Mengeluarkan kalung dengan bandul segitiga dengan garis zigzag itu dan menatap bingung kalung yang berada di telapak tangannya. Beberapa saat tak ada yang terjadi hingga tiba-tiba kalung itu terangkat, terbang dan menarik jemari sang wanita yang membelit rantai kalung.

Sontak, wanita bermata sipit itupun terkejut dan berdiri, berusaha menahan tarikan dari kalung yang terasa semakin kuat. Tak ingin jemari mungilnya terluka, wanita itupun, dengan ragu mengikuti arah kalung yang masih berpendar terang.

Tidak. Ia tidak terkejut jika kalung dengan bandul segitiga itu bersinar terang dan dapat terbang sendirinya. Ini pernah terjadi, dulu saat ia dan adik-adiknya masih kecil. Masih bersama dengan Dio dan Jongin kecil yang selalu bermain dengan kalung itu.

Kalung yang muncul bersamaan saat tubuh mungil itu tergeletak di depan rumahnya dan sepucuk _surat_ dari ibu si bocah. Sebuah _surat_ yang berisi siapa Jongin dan kebenaran tentang hal- yang ia tak menyangka akan benar-benar terjadi, sesuatu diluar nalar manusia, sebuah kekuatan yang terkunci di dalam kalung tersebut. Kunci untuk membangkitkan 'sesuatu' di dalam tubuh Jongin kecil. Hingga waktunya ia harus pergi meninggalkan Dio dan Jongin karena suatu urusan keluarga. Sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga Kim, ia harus pergi ke China dan tinggal disana untuk waktu yang lama. Terpaksa pergi meninggalkan kedua adik manisnya yang masih kecil.

Waktu berlalu hingga ia mendengar sebuah kabar tentang Dio yang meninggal dan Jongin, adik kecilnya menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, kalung itu pun bereaksi. Tiba-tiba bersinar sangat terang dan melayang sendirinya dan teringat aka nisi surat dari sang bibi, iapun kembali ke Korea. Kembali dan berusaha mencari dan menemukan kedua saudaranya.

Wanita manis itu hanya bisa berjalan, mengikuti arah kalung yang tanpa ia sadari menuju sebuah bagunan besar di tengah-tengah hutan. Tak menyadari sepasang mata sipit yang perlahan terbuka, menampilkan iris kuning ke-emasan nya yang langsung berputar kearah kanan. Merasakan sebuah aliran _nen_ kuat dan… kacau.

Perlahan Baekhyun duduk dan saat merasakan aura kacau tadi yang hampir menghilang, dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berlari mengikuti aura asing itu.

.

.

-Home, Wind, and Rain-

.

.

Berjalan dan hampir berlari membuat wanita itu hampir terjatuh sesaat ia sampai di depan bangunan megah di hadapannya. Sebuah mansion ah, atau mungkin kastil?

Tak bisa berpikir lama, merasakan tarikan yang semakin kuat, wanita itupun tanpa ragu membuka pintu lebar itu dan masuk ke dalam. Sebuah perasaan tiba-tiba, mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkan kalung itu dan itu ada di dalam mansion megah ini.

Terus berjalan, mengiharukan keadaan sekitar dan pemilik mansion yang bisa saja muncul dan mengusirnya yang lancang masuk begitu saja. Dan beberapa langkah di depan tangga, ia pun mendengar sebuah jeritan kesakitan dari lantai atas. Tanpa berpikir panjang wanita itupun berlari menuju sumber suara.

.

.

Tidak. Sehun merasa- ia merasa makhluk paling lemah di hadapan sang Takdir saat ini. Kekuatan yang ia miliki menjadi sia-sia saat tak ada satupun yang dapat ia lakukan untuk meredam rasa sakit sang _mate_. Jangankan menekan rasa sakit itu, menyentuh pun, ia tak bisa. Mendekat tak kurang dari satu meter, jika lewat dari itu _nen_ miliknya akan kacau dan tak terkendali. Hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap sosok sang pemilik hati yang tengah mengerang melawan sakit. Sakit dan takut. Sehun amat takut dengan hal apa yang akan terjadi pada sang kekasih. Ia tidak dapat merasakan sakit itu. Hatinya dingin, seolah membeku.

Sehun dapat merasakan aura itu. Kuat dan kacau. Tubuh itu tengah di selimuti selaput tipis kemerahan dengan struktur kasar dan jelas percikan api saat beradu dengan _nen-gray_ milik Sena. Melawan nan menekan aura kemerahan yang semakin lama semakin besar dan membuat jerit kesakitan itu semakin memekakkan telinga.

"AAAAGGHH!"

Dan bersamaan pintu kamarpun terbuka,

BRAAKK!

Seorang wanita muda dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya menatap tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Sosok itu. Wajah itu, pemuda yang tengah meringkuk dan menjerit kesakitan itu. Seseorang yang ia cari selama ini, akhirnya ia temukan. Namun dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

Keadaan… yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. 'Sesuatu' itu mendesak keluar dan membuat tubuh itu dilanda rasa sakit yang menyakitkan. Dan ia tak sanggup melihat itu.

"Jo- Jongin? Kau- kah… hiks, JONGIN!"

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang iapun langsung melompat ke atas kasur dengan bandul kalung yang ia genggam erat dan langsung menempelkannya tepat pada jantung sang adik.

.

.

.

.

Dhuar!

Tbc…

.

.

Hai! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya satu chapter ini selesai juga… fyuuh… *usapkeringatlapingus

Curhat dikit, hehe…

Rencana masih pengen hiatus sampai tahun depan. Hati dan pikiran saya lagi kacau balau beberapa bulan belakang dan bulan INI lah puncaknya. Perasaan saya labil, mudah emosi dan akhirnya… nangis…

Mana lagi exo comeback bawa lagu mengharubiru gituuuu huuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Di saat pikiran galau, ide cerita malah muncul bagai air mengalir. Otak lagi runyem malah muncul ide-ide yang ujungnya saya nulis lagi. Hwr, cerita yang kacau sekacau pikiran saya yang anehnya malah lancar gitu aja ngetiknya. Haha -_-' aneh.

HunKai baru juga senang malah ini mau di pisah. Hahahaa jan protes kalo ntar Sehun gak bisa deket sama Kai lagi. Di chapter sebelumnya udah saya bilang kalo hunkai bakal saya siksa dan inilah permulaannya *smirk

*Noerth, ialah ritual penyegelan kekuatan. Kalung berbandul segitiga dengan pusaran angin di tengah dan garis zigzag sebagai kunci. Sebenarnya hanya bandul segitiga dan garis zigzag tapi, karena si Pangeran _mate-_ nya Jongin yah munculah pusaran angin.

* Long = Luhan (monster dengan dua wujud mengerikan. wujud naga raksasa bertanduk dan memiliki sayap-Long- dan wujud Dracula(manusia) dengan sayap gagak merah keemasan-Luhan-)

AH typo saya, maaf lama updatenya.

Sekian cuap-cuap gaje.

Bakal next kalo review lebih dari 20? Haha saya ragu nih, epep ini lama amat updatenya ya? Mianhae~ u_u

Err… dah itu aja dan maaf belum bisa update yang lain. Mentok, writeblock juga dan kalo masih ada yang nunggu, mudah-mudahan bisa update sebelum tahun baru. Makasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini~

Ok… jangan lupa reveiwnya reader-nim

See next chapter ?


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Home, Wind and Rain

Author : DeushiiKyungie

Rated : T (M)

Cast : Sehun/Mikaela, Jongin/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin, Luhan, Chen dan bertambah seiring jalan cerita

Desclaimer : Cast belong them self, saya hanya memakai nama mereka dan ide serta alur certia hasil imajinasi absurd saya ._.v

Genre : fantasy, drama, romance, lilt action

Warning : Yaoi, typo, occ, kata-kata kasar and don't like don't read…. no plagiarism, please…

a/n: bow… maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Bow… #kabur

Enjoy!

l-l

Deg!

"Ughh… aah, aku- dimana? Akh, kepalaku.."

Haah… aku berusaha menenangkan aliran darah di tubuhku setelah tersentak cukup keras. Kepalaku sedikit sakit akibat sentakkan itu dan sudah kesekian kalinya aku mengalaminya. Benar-benar cara bangun yang menyakitkan.

Dan menyebalkan.

Entah sejak kapan itu terjadi, setiap bangun aku merasa ada yang menarik tubuhku kuat ke udara dan seakan menghantam cahaya putih terang di hadapanku, aku terbangun.

Setelah yakin tubuhku kembali normal, aku melirik kearah kananku dan yang kudapati kali ini adalah pantai cantik dengan pasir putih yang indah. Ah, aku baru sadar dengan suara ombak yang menghempas pantai dan pasir hangat tempat ku berbaring. Aku berada di tepi pantai.

Setelah berdiri dengan tegak kembali aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling ku. Pantai ini sepi, tak terlihat apapun selain diriku dan hutan di sebelah kiriku.

Haah… lagi-lagi aku sendirian dan sepertinya ini hari ke-empat- kalau aku tidak salah menghitung saat aku muncul entah dimana saat pertama kali. Lalu tertidur dan kembali bangun dengan mimpi aneh yang membuat ku tersentak keras. Aku sudah berusaha mencari dan berteriak berharap ada satu makhluk yang dapat aku rasakan selain dirku. Tapi tidak ada satupun, manusia maupun hewan. Hanya tumbuhan, bebatuan, tanah dan air yang dapat ku temukan.

Aku benar-benar sendiri.

Haah… entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Seingatku, aku masih berbaring di kasur sebelum Kyungsoo hyung mengetuk pintu kamar ku, menyuruhku untuk makan malam. Tapi sesaat aku akan membuka pintu sesuatu yang terang muncul dari jendela kamar dan menghantam tubuhku hingga terjatuh dan setelahnya aku berada di sebuah taman bermain.

Jujur saja, aku bingung setengah mati dengan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba cahaya terang muncul lalu seakan mengirimmu entah kemana dan muncul di tempat berbeda…. Yah, itulah yang dapat ku simpulakan tentang apa yang terjadi padaku setelah cahaya terang itu menelan tubuhku.

Berusaha memanggil Kyungsoo hyung atau siapaun itu, berlari hingga aku tak sanggup melangkah namun tak ada seorangpun aku temui hingga aku menyerah dan tanpa aku sadari aku jatuh tertidur.

Dan kembali bangun dengan cara seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Ah.. Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan apa yang terjadi. Terlebih sejak saat itu aku tidak merasakan lapar atau haus. Tidak satupun yang masuk ke tubuhku selain udara yang ku hirup. Hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan berharap menemukan petunjuk dan kalian tau? Aku bahkan berpikir kalau aku sudah gila. Atau aku sudah mati?.

.

Entah seberapa jauh aku berjalan, menyusuri pantai ini dan hanya menikmati deburan ombak yang menjadi temanku sekarang.

Terpikir olehku untuk berenang namun aku langsung tersenyum bodoh saat sadar aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku juga berpikir untuk meloncat ke jurang saat sebelumnya aku tiba-tiba muncul di sebuah tebing dengan jurang yang curam dan mengerikan. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku namun yang terjadi benar-benar aneh. Aku merasakan sebuah sapuan angin lembut di telingaku dan seakan berbisik lirh, aku menghentikan tindakan konyolku.

Haah… tenang sekali. Angin laut benar-benar membuaiku, membuatku ingin tertidur lagi.

"Sayang, kau mengantuk?"

Deg!

Sontak aku membuka kedua mataku saat sebuah suara lembut masuk ke dalam pendengaranku. Sebuah suara yang familiar, dan- dan wajah itu.. ahh..

.

 _sleep_

.

Sehun menatap sendu sebuah ruangan di paviliunyang tak jauh dari mansion utama. Satu-satunya ruangan-kamar- di paviliun yang dibangun khusus untuk sang kekasih tercintanya. Paviliun dengan aura dark blue yang jelas terlihat dan menyala-nyala melingkupi setiap sudut bangunan. Berbentuk limas dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit sebagai penghias. Paviliun khusus tempat sang takdir, pemilik hatinya, _ratu_ nya, berbaring terlelap dan entah kapan kedua mata bulat itu kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang hazel coklat cantik yang dirindukannya. Ia sangat merindukan Kai-nya.

Haah.. ia tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya saat aura yang dimiliki Kai, yang ia tahu hampir sama dengan orang 'itu', _**nen merah ruby,**_ akan menolak keras kekuatan dari liotin yang terisi serpihan _nen_ kuning kemilau, layaknya warna petir menyambar yang bersinar terang, mencoba menyatu dalam lingkup aura merah terang yang menyala. Seakan membakar apapun yang menyentuh sang Tuan.

Masih membekas di ingatannya, meski sudah 6 hari berlalu sejak pagi _menyakitkan_ itu. Sejak beberapa saat sebelumnya ia benar-benar merasakan rasa bahagia memiliki cintanya namun dalam sekejap ia harus rela menjauh dari cahaya hidupnya. Menjauh tanpa bisa menjangaku. Hanya melihat, menatapnya dari jauh dan ini benar-benar menyiksa dirinya.

"Kai… sayang,"

Melihat tepat di depan matanya nya, Kai, sosok manis itu mengerang kesakitan, tersiksa dengan aura besar dan kuat yang menekan tubuhnya tanpa bisa melawan. Sungguh, andai saja ia dapat melawan _nen_ itu, ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan meredam api menyala sialan itudengan kekuatannya.

Namun auranya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan. Entahlah ia tak mengerti kenapa- kenapa ia yang seorang pangeran tidak bisa- tidak mampu menyaingi kekuatan dari _nen merah_ itu.

Setelah ledakan aura yang untungnya tidak menyebabkan kerusakan parah, hanya kamar yang porak-poranda dan dinding yang hancur, Aerith, sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menyebarkan auranya. Mencoba melawan kedua aura, _nen_ merah dan kuning yang berkobar seakan saling menelan dan _nen_ dengan warna ungu gelap membelah kedua aura. Menambah ledakan yang terjadi dan membuat kerusakan yang semakin parah.

Sehun tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Kai-nya, ia tidak tau bagaimana keadaan pemuda yang terbaring kesakitan itu karena iapun terkena dampak ledakan meski tak cukup parah. Beruntung dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, Sehun dapat berpindah dari posisinya.

Ia masih merasakan aura kacau meski perlahan-lahan menghilang menyisakan gumpalan asap keabuan pekat. Asap yang perlahan menipis dan menampakkan sosok pemuda tan terbaring dalam bungkusan selimut putih dan _nen_ ungu yang menyelimuti seakan melindungi sosok itu.

Dan Sehun tidak bisa tak melihat sosok lain disisi Kai. Sosok itu yang tiba-tiba masuk dan dhuar! Menyebabkan kekacauan yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Manusia… yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya, sosok yang kemungkinan membuat ia tidak bisa bersatu dengan Kai-nya.

Haah…

Sehun tidak tau…

Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa meski wanita itu, sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu telah menjelaskan semua yang ingin ia tahu… semua. Tentang siapa dia, hubungannya dengan Jongin dan siapa Jongin, Kai-nya. Namun ia tetap tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Tidak ada-

Banyak yang ia pikirkan- tapi, sebagian pikiran dan hatinya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Jongin yang masih setia menutup kedua mata indahnya. Seakan nyaman dalam tidur panjangnya, membuat Sehun sesak dan menahan sakit di punggung telapak tangan kirinya yang entah apa sebabnya. Terlebih, ia benci saat tak bisa mendekat apa lagi menyentuh sosok itu.

Ia tidak tau. Ia tidak suka aura merah itu. Ia benci tapi Sehun tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Ia buntu.

.

 _secret_

.

Suasana canggung dan tegang beberapa hari yang lalu sepertinya sudah tak terasa lagi di bangunan megah di tengah hutan itu, Crouth. Bangunan megah tanpa cacat, kembali seperti sedia kala pasca ledakan aura beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jongdae, sosok asing di mansion megah itu menatap dalam riak air danau yang entah bisa ada di tengah hutan seperti ini. Haah… cuaca cerah di pagi yang dingin.

 _Gila_ , huh.

Ia tak percaya ia akhirnya merasakannya. Perasaan _itu_ , sesuatu yang menjadi mimpi buruknya setiap malam ia teringat sang adik kecil. Rintihan permohonan, bisikan pertolongan dan aura menyesakkan dari cahaya yang berpendar menyilaukan dari liontin yang ia jaga. Aura menyeramkan sekaligus menyedihkan yang selalu ia rasakan saat teringat Jongin. Ia pikir itu hanya ilusi, bunga tidur tapi perlahan ia sadar itu semua nyata dan benar-benar ia rasakan sendiri saat liontin cantik itu berpendar, melayang dan mengarah pada sang adik. Menariknya seakan dua kutub magnet yang berbeda namun _tidak bisa bersatu_.

Ia tau, sang adik bukanlah manusia biasa dan ada sesuatu dalam tubuh anak itu. Haah… Jongdae takut, ia takut _sesuatu_ itu akan menyakiti sang adik. Dan setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu sepertinya ia sadar. Di dalam surat peninggalan sang bibi yang sudah ia angggap ibu, Ia mengerti maksud dari _kilatan petir_ dan _guratan cahaya_ , sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam liontin itu namun…

Ada yang lebih dari itu… aura lain, lebih pekat dan kelam… dan menolak untuk bersatu sehingga menyebabkan ledakan mengerikan itu. Dan Jongdae rasanya hampir mati saat merasakan tekanan mengerikan yang ia rasakan.

Ia beruntung masih bernafas sekarang.

Haah.. hampir seminggu ia berada disini dan sudah selama itu pula Jongin, adik kecilnya terbaring lelap. Terlalu lelap tanpa ada tanda-tanda sosok itu akan bangun. Bernafas teratur seakan ia tengah bermimpi indah.

Haah… entah berapa kali ia menghela nafas pagi ini. Begitu banyak yang ia pikirkan dan menunggu sang adik terbangun adalah hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah kaki di belakangnya, namun Jongdae tidak ingin berbalik.

"Kau masih disini?" suara berat sang pelayan Crouth menyapa pendengarannya. Namun wanita itu hanya acuh, tak berniat membalas. Jongdae menutup kedua matanya, meresapi udara disekitarnya.

"Haa.. percuma kau ada disini, Nona."

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Heh, kau pikir kau siapa? Lebih baik kau kembali. Ti-"

"Dan membiarkan adikku bersama makhluk asing seperti kalian? Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku tinggal bersama makhluk mengerikan seperti _kalian_ ," potong Jongdae. Ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, menatap tajam pada sang pelayan Crouth. Sosok yang pertama kali ia lihat saat terbagun beberapa hari yang lalu setelah ledakan itu. Seorang yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan wajah yang… harus ia akui, tampan. Tapi Jongdae tidak suka dengan makhluk didepannya ini. Aura laki-laki tinggi itu aneh, terlebih senyumnya.

Dan lihatlah, laki-laki itu tersenyum-tersenyum lebar- menampakkan gigi-gigi besarnya yang rapih dan tertawa pelan. "Khehe… makhluk mengerikan? Eyy~ kau tak pernah melihat laki-laki tampan ya? Kau tak lihat wajahku ini, hah? Aku salah satu makhluk paling tampan, kau tau? Dan lihat tubuhku ini, tinggi, tegap, gagah, ber-"

"Tampan dari mananya? Dari tiang listrik? Khe, kau malah terlihat seperti tiang berjalan. Tinggimu itu mengerikan."

"Ck, kau saja yang pendek, dasar manusia,"

"Makhluk jelek, suara mu jelek,"

"Ya! Kau pikir suara cempreng mu bagus hah?"

"Ya! Jangan berteriak, kau mengerikan!"

"Kau menyebalkan, manusia pendek!"

"Aku tidak pendek, tiang listrik telinga besar!"

"Kau-"

"Sampai kapan kau disana Chanyeol? Cepat pergi ke kota!"

"-pend, Ah! Apa? Ya! Baekhyun kau mengagetkanku, sialan."

"Kau yang sialan. Cepat pergi. Kau ingin Pangeran menendangmu, hah?"

"Ckh, awas kau Nona Jongdae-" gapss~

Setelah makhluk tinggi-Chanyeol- menghilang didepan matanya, secepat kilat, secepat ia mengedipkan mata muncul sosok lain di hadapannya. Jongdae sepertinya harus terbiasa-membiasakan diri- dengan keadaan _mustahil_ yang akan ia alami mulai dari sekarang- atau sejak ia membuka pintu kamar tempat sang adik berada? Ah, tolong ingatkan wanita itu bahwa ia masih waras. Ya, Jongdae manusia biasa yang terperangkap dalam hal 'tidak mungkin' untuk manusia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sosok lain itu, Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tenangnya. Sepasang mata berkilaunya menelisik pelan wanita dihadapannya dan ia tak perlu waspada tenaganya terserap seperti _waktu_ itu karena liontin dengan aura kuning terang itu berada pada 'tempat' yang aman.

Untuk sesaat Jongdae tidak menjawab. Sepasang mata sipitnya terarah pada sosok lain dibelakang Baekhyun. Wanita manis dengan paras yang membuat ia terbayang pada sosok adiknya yang lain. "Sepertinya kau bertengkar lagi dengan Phoenix, ya?" ujar Aerith atau Kyungsoo di Bumi.

Aerith pernah ke Bumi sebelumnya, itu sudah lama sekali dan ini kali keduanya ia merasakan hidup di Bumi. Jujur, Kyungsoo-Aerith- lebih memilih udara Bumi dibandingkan Exodusv yang bisa dibilang, berpolusi tinggi.

"Kau mengapa mengikuti ku?" Tanya Baekhyun, sedikit risih. Tidak, namja tampan namun lumayan cantik itu tidak membenci Aerith, Baekhyun hanya tidak suka dengan aura yang dipancarkan wanita dengan sepasang mata bulat indah itu.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya ingin melihat Phoenix pergi tapi sepertinya aku terlambat."

Jongdae masih terdiam mendengarkan dua makhluk yang harus ia akui memiliki tubuh dan paras yang menawan. Untuk fisik, mereka sama seperti manusia lainnya, namun sepasang mata mereka jelas membedakan. Tak seperti memakai _softlens_ , mata itu tampak asli dan… mengagumkan?

Dan aura, _nen_ , yang mereka miliki terasa sangat jelas jika Jongdae tidak peka sedari awal.

"Hanya menikmati pagi yang cerah sebelum makhluk tinggi bernama Phoenix menggangguku." Jawab Jongdae akhirnya. Melangkah perlahan pada Kyungsoo yang merentangkan sebelah tangan padanya, melewati Baekhyun yang masih dengan tatapannya pada Jongdae. Wanita dengan bibir tipis itu meraih telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku akan menemanimu melihat Tuan Muda Kai. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus makan dulu," Kyungsoo berkata lembut dan mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang menatap dirinya dan Jongdae. Menatap dua wanita dengan aura berbeda itu menjauh.

 _Gila_

Satu kata yang terlintas dalam pikirannya saat melihat kilat di mata bulat indah sang Earth'eve.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Aerith? Tiba-tiba akrab dengan makhluk Bumi… hah, Phoenix, Aerith… sebenanya kalian memihak siapa? Raja Luhan atau Ratu Xiumin?"

"Dan… Sialan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali ke Exodusv!? Arrgh! Kenapa juga aku tidak ikut Tao kemarin? Ck."

.

l-l

 _._

"Hai… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu…" sosok itu kembali berbicara namun aku masih terpaku. Terdiam. Ya Tuhan…

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik, Jonginie… Mama senang."

Dia- kenapa, bisa?

"Kenapa?"

"Ah!"

Aku tersentak. Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa? Dan, Mama?

"Sepertinya kau sangat terkejut. Hum… kemarilah, mendekatlah sayang…"

Seperti tersihir, aku melangkah perlahan kearah sosok itu. Seorang wanita anggun, sangat cantik dan… senyumnya sangat manis dan meneduhkan. Membuat tubuhku merasa nyaman. Rasanya.. sangat aku kenali.

Dia-

"Mama?"

"Ya, sayang. Ini Mama. Mama Jongie.. Mama merindukan Jongie… Jongie rindu Mama?"

Mama… suara, wajah, senyum itu…

Mama…

Aku berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Menatap rancu sepasang mata bulat dengan iris gelap yang entah mengapa terlihat menawan. Tatapan itu begitu lembut, sarat akan kasih sayang yang penuh.

Wajah itu… Mama-

"Hiks.."

Kenapa, kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku sesak? Jantungku juga berdegup kencang? Kenapa? Kenapa aku… menangis?

"Hiks… Mama…"

"Ya, sayang… hey, jangan menangis,"

Uhm… tidak. Tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Mereka tiba-tiba saja turun dan dadaku, ugh.. hiks sakit… sakit sekali…

"Ugh," aku menunduk cepat, meremas bajuku, menekan dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit. Kenapa? Hiks, kenapa tiba-tiba-

Puk

"Hiks.. Mama…" seketika aku mendonggak menatap wajah itu, wajah dengan raut berbeda. Khawatir terlukis disana. Aku merasakan usapan lembut dikepalaku, perlahan turun dan mengusap punggungku pelan dan menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Aku kembali mengantuk…

Mama… Jongie-

Rindu…

.

 _boom_

.

"Hujan…" Jongdae bergumam lirih.

Sena mendaratkan kaki-kaki mungilnya di bahu satu-satunya manusia di ruang tegah mansion. Ikut menatap tetesan deras air yang turun membasahi tanah dibalik kaca besar, menampakkan taman indah yang basah. "Umh, deras sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba, ya? Sena suka _hujan_ tapi Sena juga benci hujan yang seperti _ini_ …" ujar peri kecil itu.

"Haa… aku jadi tidak bisa melihat Jongin.." lirih Jongdae lagi.

"Sama… Sena juga ingin melihat Tuan Muda Kai~" sahut Sena. Lalu peri kecil itu terbang kearah Baekhyun. "Baekhyuuun~" serunya setelah tiba diatas kepala satu-satunya laki-laki disana.

"Ya! Sena, diamlah. Berhenti terbang disekitarku,"

"Bhuuu… Bekun jelek!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dua makhluk yang sama sepertinya itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia melihat si peri kecil yang diciptakan Ratu Xiumin untuk menemani Sang Pangeran. Makhluk cantik yang terlahir dari gumpalan embun pagi, terselimuti angin suci dan darah sang ratu seraphim. Menjadi peri yang paling disegani diantara peri yang lain di Exodusv.

Dan Jongdae…

Wanita yang mengingatkan ia pada sosok yang telah lama hilang dan terlupakan. Sosok yang menjadikan ia seperti ini. Huh… bodoh. Karena _dia_ , ia yang harus melanjutkan _misi_ penuh bahaya ini sendirian.

Huh, dasar kalajengking bodoh!

Pembohong… sialan. Kenapa kau harus mati duluan, hah? Kenapa… Brengsek.

"Kyungsoo? Kau menangis.. ada apa?"

"Ah!"

"Hei, ada apa? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongdae terus bertanya dan menantap Kyungsoo khawatir. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap datar, mengedikkan bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit kelam. Sesekali terlihat kilat petir dilangit sana. Kilat yang tak biasa dan semakin lama hujan turun semakin deras. Angin juga bertiup kencang.

Badai kah?

'Deg'

Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak nyaman. Aneh… sial, apa yang terjadi? Perasaan ini…

"Sena!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak saat Sena menghilang, menyisakan kepulan asap abu-abu yang dengan cepat mengilang. Gadis itu juga merasakan perasaan aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongdae, hatinya juga tiba-tiba gelisah. Melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri, menatap langit yang semakin gelap dengan petir yang silih berganti.

CTARRR!

"Kyaaa!" Jongdae sontak berteriak dan berjongkok sembari menutup telinganya. "Ap- apa itu… hah hah.."

"Jongdae, tenanglah!" kyungsoo langsung memeluk gadis itu dan menatap penuh arti pada pria disana. Baekhyun mencoba mengalirkan _nen_ -nya dan sontak terdiam saat merasakan aura pekat dari salah satu ruangan di mansion itu.

"Ah! Aerith, liontin itu-" belum selesai Baekhyun dengan kata-katanya, Kyungsoo seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, langsung berlari kearah penyimpanan liontin yang berada diruangan khusus tepat dibawah tangga. Namun belum menggapai handle pintu tiba-tiba petir kembali menyambar. Terasa amat dekat dan menggelegar, menyebabkan getaran yang hampir membuat ia terjatuh.

CTAARRR! BLAARR!

"Sial!" Kyungsoo mengumpat sembari menahan tubuhnya di dinding dan kembali berjalan perlahan menggapai handle pintu, namun lagi-lagi ia harus berhenti dan jatuh terduduk saat merasakan aura kuat dari dalam dan merayap melalui celah pintu. _Nen_ kuning kecoklatan tetangkap di sepasang mata bulatnya dan udara berat menyesakkan. Membuat tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba lemas.

"Kyaaa!"

Hah hah.. ap-apa.. kekuatan apa ini? Tidak mungkin _dia_ sampai melakukan ini kan? Tidak mungkin kekuatan yang ia berikan pada anak itu sampai sebesar ini? Tidak…

Hah, ya. Kekuatan yang besar. Tentu saja Aerith… sebuah _kunci_ harus kuat untuk kekuatan yang mengerikan..

Chen… apa ini maksudmu, sayang…?

.

 _Tears_

.

 _-Sebelum hujan dan Sena menghilang-_

Tak sedikitpun sepasang iris gelap itu beralih dari sosok yang masih terlelap nyaman disana. Menatap lembut dan penuh kasih. Mengarahkan angin lembut pada wajah manis kekasih manisnya. Menyapu ringan helai rambut coklat yang terlihat lembut hingga ia lebih leluasa memindai wajah manis dan cantik belahan sang jiwa.

Entah berapa lama lagi sang Pangeran menunggu sosok yang dicintainya itu terbangun.

Kai-nya…

Tess tess..

Terasa tetesan air dari langit dan perlahan membasahi tubuh tegap Sehun. Semakin lama semakin deras mendera tubuhnya. Terdengar deru petir bersahutan dilangit sana, membuat ia terpaksa mengalihkan atensinya pada kilat yang membentuk goresan aneh yang tertangkap disepasang iris gelapnya. Hanya sekejap namun mampu membuat ia terdiam.

Kembali dialihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kai yang terbaring disatu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu.

Deg

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersentak dan terpaku pada wajah manis itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda… mata itu. Kenapa- sesuatu mengalir dari sana. Air mata? kenapa mengangis, sayang? Apa yang membuat mu menangis?

Deg Deg Deg

Sehun meremas jantungnya kuat. Tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan membuat ia sesak. "Apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya tajam. Masih menatap Kai yang tiba-tiba menangis dalam tidurnya, Sehun bergumam pelan dan anginpun bertiup kencang. Mengelilingi tubuhnya namun tidak menghalangi tatapannya pada Kai yang perlahan tubuh itu bergetar pelan.

Ap- apa Kai, kau bangun!

"Kai!" teriaknya.

Sesaat kakinya akan melangkah tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar bangunan pavilliun, membuat atap bangunan hancur dan retakan pada dinding. Sontak Sehun kaget dan tubuhnya menegang. Nafasnya tersendat dan jantungnya sesaat berhenti.

Hujan masih mengguyur deras, angin disekelilingnya masih berputar melindungi tubuh Sehun dari puing-puing atap yang berhamburan. Tersadar apa yang terjadi, Sehun melihat kobaran aura merah yang seakan berusaha menelan aura dark blue yang melingkupi bangunan itu. Perlahan hilang dan berganti dengan _nen_ merah yang menyebar hingga ke tempat ia berdiri.

Sial! Sebenarnya _Nen_ apa yang ada dalam tubuhmu Kai? Kenapa kau bisa memiliki aura dengan kekuatan sebesar ini? batinya.

Tidak terkontrol dan terlalu kuat.

"Sena!" panggilnya dan tak butuh waktu lama, sang peri angin pun muncul disampingnya.

"Ada ap-"

"Arahkan _nen_ mu pada aura merah itu!" perintah Sehun sebelum Sena menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dengan patuh, makhluk mungil itu mengumpulkan energi nya dan sesaat akan melepaskan kekuatannya, tubuh mungil itu menegang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Bangunan yang separuhnya hancur dan terlebih, aura merah ruby yang berkobar besar membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"Ap-apa ini? mengerikan…" lirihnya.

Dan sekilas terlihat olehnya tubuh rapuh sang tuan Muda yang melayang di udara.

"Pangeran… Tuan Muda Kai-" suaranya tercekat. Sena langsung menatap Sehun yang terdiam menatap sosok Kai yang mengambang di udara. Dan bibir tipis itu merapal sesuatu yang dipahaminya.

 _terbukalah_

Sena langsung melepaskan _nen_ grey-nya dan langsung berbenturan dengan _nen_ merah, menciptakan percikan cahaya.

Mengepalkan tanganya erat, Sehun mengarahkan _nen_ -nya mencoba melawan aura merah yang mulai membentuk sebuah gumpalan tak berbentuk dan tiba-tiba lansung meluncur kearahnya.

BROOMRR

"Ckh, sial"

Sehun berhasil menghancurkan gumpalan yang mengarah padanya dan melihat kobaran aura yang menyala terang itu tiba-tiba saja ia terbang mundur. Merapal mantra dan kembali mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada aura merah yang masih menyala melawan kekuatan Sena.

"Aku tidak tau dari siapa _nen_ yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu, sayang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun atau apapun melukaimu… kau milikku, Kai."

.

 _Boom!_

.

Jondae terus berlari dengan menggenggam erat rantai yang mengikat liontin yang terbang kearah hutan, tepatnya pavilliun tempat sang adik berbaring. Mengabaikan deras hujan yang membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk saat ini setelah merasakan aura dari liontin yang menekan udara, berat, menyesakkan dadanya dan membuat dua makhluk Exoduvs terbaring lemah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merasa kekuatan mereka terserap oleh cayaha liontin, membuat kekuatan mereka melemah. Jongdae, entah merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi dengan cepat ia mengambil liontin yang berpendar terang dan membawanya pergi setelah Kyungsoo menyuruhnya membawa benda itu ke pavilliun dan mengarahkan liontin itu pada dada Jongin.

Sama seperti saat seminggu yang lalu ia muncul diruangan dimana Jongin tengah mengerang kesakitan di dadanya.

Jongdae tidak sanggup mendengar nada rintihan menyakitkan itu, melihat tubuh itu memerah seakan terbakar dan wajah manis itu… ia tak sanggup menapat sirat kesakitan disana. Tidak lagi.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi saat ia menempelkan liontin itu di dada Jongin, ia tidak tau.

" _-Jongdae ya… Jika Jongie merasa sakit di dadanya, kau harus menempelkan liontin ini di dadanya.. karena dengan cahaya pada liontin ini akan meredakan rasa sakit dan membuat Jongie kembali normal. Kau harus menjaganya, ya… bibi yakin kau pasti bisa menjaga Jongin.."_

Teringat kembali olehnya salah satu isi dari pesan yang ditinggalkan sang bibi padanya. Pesan yang mengharuskannya melindungi sang adik kecil dan menjaganya.

"Hah.. hah.. Jongie ah.. maafkan noona.." lirihnya.

.

Sehun dan Sena masih berusaha melawan gumpalan – gumpalan dari aura merah yang terus terlempar kearah mereka. Menyebabkan ledakan-ledakan yang menghancurkan sebagian hutan yang mengelilingi mereka. Aura merah yang bereaksi langsung, seakan tidak membiarkan seorangpun memasuki wilayah _sang tuan_ yang masih menutup matanya. Hingga sepasang iris gelap Sehun melihat Jongdae yang berlari kencang menerobos bangunan pavilliun. Sesaat wanita itu berhenti, terkejut namun hanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali berjalan dan berusaha melewati puing-puing bangunan dan berusaha mendekati Kai yang masih melayang di udara.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia masuk dan mendekati Kai?" tiba-tiba Sehun mengeram kesal melihat sosok manusia yang bisa mendekati tubuh sang kekasih. "Kenapa bisa!" Sehun marah saat jemari Jongdae yang bergetar berusaha menarik lengan Kai yang _melayang_ setinggi satu meter, menarik turun tubuh itu secara perlahan dan jelas di sepasang iris gelapnya, wanita yang mengaku sebagai kakak kekasih hatinya menangis, terisak dalam.

Mengabaikan gumpalan merah yang masih terlontar kearahnya, Sehun perlahan berjalan mendekat dan Sena berusaha keras melindungi sang Pangeran. Tak membiarkan sang Tuan terluka sedikitpun.

Disana, tubuh lemah itu telah kembali berbaring di ranjang dan masih kedua mata indah itu tertutup rapat. Menatap dalam apa yang dilakukan wanita dengan bibir tipis itu dan apa yang akan terjadi. Saat jemari mungil itu perlahan mengarahkan liontin yang berpendar terang kearah dada polos si pemuda yang masih terlelap. Entah sejak kapan pakaian atas Kai menghilang, memperlihatka kulit tan mulus itu memerah seakan terbakar dan terlihat cahaya merah gelap berpendar terang disana.

Jongdae perlahan menempelkan liontin berbentuk segitiga itu tepat ditengah-tengah cahaya merah yang membentuk segitiga dengan garis zigzag yang mengkilat terang. Seolah menanti sesuatu yang akan menutupnya. Cahaya merah perlahan meredup seiring jemarinya menekan benda itu di dada kiri Kai sembari menahan tangisnya. Mengusap lembut dan penuh sayang wajah manis sang adik hingga liontin itu mulai terasa panas di jemarinya.

Panas dan perih namun ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Peluh membasahi wajah manis Jongdae, tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan sinar mata itu mulai meredup.

Tepat liontin kuning itu menempel sempurna dan sekejap _nen_ merah ruby itupun lenyap. Setelahnya Jongdaepun jatuh pingsan dengan tubuh lemah dan pucat tepat di sisi sang adik yang perlahan mulai membuka sepasang mata indahnya.

Menampilkan iris coklat gelap dan sebersit merah terang menatap kosong langit kelabu yang masih setia menurunkan tetesan-tetesan sendu.

Terlintas dibenaknya,

"Aku benci hujan."

.

.to be continue…

.

.

.

Hai!

Maaaaaaafffff… baru update T.T

Baru bisa ngetik setelah lelah dengan kuliah, tinggal nunggu cabut dari kampus dan melanglang buana cari kerja lagii,,,/abaikan

Terima kasih masih setia menunggu ff ini/kalo ada syukur gak ada gwenchanaa…/ makasih untuk siders, reviewers, follow and fav…

Dan maaf gak balas review kaliannn T_T tapi saya sellalluu baca review kalian koqq

Dan maafkan typo karena dia tidak bersalah/plak

Love youre~ #pyongpyongpyong

Oh ya.. kenapa Baekhyun gak bisa balik ke Exoduvs?


End file.
